Unnamed and Unwanted
by Deathwriter42
Summary: The team has been togther for a year now, and they'll be welcoming their new member soon, they just don't know it yet. But this new member will bring them a lot of trouble, pain and heartache. Also MUSIC! Rated T cause of gore and other stuff. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Shadow

**A/N: Hey there. Deathwriter here. This is my first fanfic and I'll really like it if you could review this. I'm new and I'm kind of un-sure whether or not it's good or not. Sorry if I've spelt anything wrong, or if I made the characters a little OOC, I'm not that good of a writer yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own YJ. If I did then they'll all be screwed up and no one would watch it.**

"Mother! Father!" an eight year old girl with raven black hair was crying in front of two lifeless bodies, well what was left of the bodies. Their faces were unidentifiable, but the girl could easily tell it was her family since she watched their horrible demise.

A man dressed in black came up from behind her with two swords in his hands. His face was covered by a hood, but she knew who he was, "This is a warning of what is to come if your resolution wavers." he threw the swords down in front of her, "Remember who you are." he whispered while unsheathing a dagger, it's blade shined in the moonless night, giving a cold silver glow in the dark room. "Now, who are you?" he yelled while placing the cold metal just inches away from the back of her neck.

She didn't even whence to the dagger or the man yelling, she looked up to where she guessed his eyes were and she knew he only wanted one answer from her. Her eyes now dried, and her black eyes hardened at every calm breathe she took in. She mentally swore to get revenge on this man and everyone involved, but not now, for now she had to lock up every feeling in her heart in order to survive the night, and maybe even the rest of her life.

She bowed her head and recited the passage she was forced to remember, "I am a shadow." her voice was as sweet as an angels', but underneath the calmness of her voice was pure hatred to everything, "I do not ask questions and do not answer any. I am to be there and not, at the same time. I do not feel or say anything. My only desire is to bring people to see the light."

She looked up and the man gave an approving nod. And with a flick of the wrist, the dagger cut into her neat pony tail and her hair fell down as feathers. She didn't let out blink when she felt that man give an evil smirk to the whole event. "You'll be renamed. You will be one of the greatest warriors. Shadow will be yours and only yours. Be glad to be part of us at such a young age." he put the dagger back into its holster, and he mentioned for her to stand up, "Now, your real training with the Kage branch will begin."She got up and brought the swords up with her, it was now a part of her.

The man took the blood of her parents and smeared it onto her face, "Don't forget this day. For this is an important day, the day you have joined the League if Shadows. The vow to show the light to the whole world." when he was done, she brought her hood up to cover her face.

The blood was still warm and it carelessly ran down her face. She didn't want the name, but she had to claim it in order to right the wrong. A mental prayer rang through her head. That was going to be her only life line to sanity.

(Six years later, Kaldur's POV)  
>"Remember team, we are to capture our target without harming him, and we must do it with no attention drawn to us. We must bring him in for questioning on the League of Shadows. He is quite high up and the only lead we have in a long time." I was at the front of the bio-ship doing a brief summary of our mission. My team was quite and I knew that they were ready for this; I've been their leader for a year already.<p>

"We will split up to six different points; they are spots the only spots he goes to at night alone in Gotham. Each of you is to wait for him to come out, and at just the right moment, capture him. Radio in once you have him in captivity. Do I make myself clear?" I smiled at the team's reaction, they all nodded, and I knew that I could trust them. We were all dropped off to our destinations and I knew that we won't fail.

(Shadow's POV)  
>Another new moon. It's a perfect night for shadows. I had to give a quite chuckle to myself. Perfect night for me, I thought. I'm too bored tonight, I have to wait for the target to come out of those doors, and he's a drunken mafia boss, who has gotten too close to the shadows.<p>

Just here waiting in a dark alley, I know cliché right? But it is the easiest way to get the undetected. After three hours of waiting outside the bar, he finally comes out wasted. Just too easy, I thought to myself, my 666th kill, so is that a good thing for a 15 year old?

The drunk, I think I'll call him Doppy since he's walking like he's high, came to the mouth of my alleyway. I smirked, just too easy. Doppy got closer while I unsheathe my twin swords, yin and yang, and got into an attack position. Then he moved and turned around, getting further away. Damn it! I take a step closer, but then my sword hit a trash can and it made a huge clank sound.

Mother fucking damn it! Doppy heard it of course and turned around finally snapping out of his high. Just my luck I was standing in the light of a lamp and his eyes widened. Before he could move again, I quickly grabbed him and pinned him to a wall while covering his big mushy mouth. He smelt of Mary Jane and liquor, but disgust wasn't shown anywhere on me. I have to stay calm and collected.

On the other hand, Doppy was shaking like a leaf. His eyes tried everything they could to escape eye contact, but it is a hard thing to do when you can't see the other's eyes, let alone their entire face. My hood covered my face and hair, whilst my eyes were covered by a mask. No one would know who I am, even if I speak.

Dopy started to muffle something, so I moved my hand from his mouth and placed one of my swords to his throat, daring him to scream for help, "Please, have mercy on me! I'll give you anything you want! Money, power, anything! Just please spare me!" at I had to laugh at his idiotic banter. Like he can give me what I most desire.

"Do you even know who I am?" Dopy started to shake even harder when he heard my voice. Not really my problem that I sound like an innocent angel, I can't seem to make my voice sound cold and monotone. I was born with it.

"Who are you?" he asked getting more scared now, "Are you an angel or a devil?" I had to smile at that.

"I'm Shadow, and nothing else." before he could slur another word, the sword went right through his neck, easily going through muscle tissue and bone. Decapitating him, leaving nothing more than a river of blood and a headless body. All in a day's worked, I chuckled again, this is getting too old. But soon I won't have to spill blood anymore.

**A/N: Yes, a cliff. Sorry I haven't gotten to the next part yet, but it is coming so don't worry. It'll come in next week, or soon. Depends on if you review or not. Yes I'm a cruel person, but that's what makes me live. So if you want more review!**


	2. Who did this?

**A/N: Hey! Finally it comes out and everything is ok. I'm still debating who the OC is going to go with. But I'm really happy about the reviews I got. I actually thought that no one would review, but I got three! Ok I know that's nothing to celebrate about, but I was so happy that I got people to read. So I need help to get you guys a good story. Choose either that she goes with Kaldur, or Robin. I want to know the reasons why to. **

**Disclaimer: I want to own it, but I can't. If I did, there wouldn't be a long wait for the next episode.**

(5 mins later, Robin's POV)

A new moon, how boring and very cliché. I mean it like one of the nights that gets most of the crime, that and then the full moon. I just got here, and there was no sign of our target. How hard is it to find a troll man? He's very obvious looking; his whole wardrobe actually screams 'I'm a bloody mafia boss! Suck it!' Just how stupid are these criminals becoming?

For now, the others didn't find anything, and I see nothing for now. Then I heard a thump coming from an alley way and curiosity got the best of me. There I saw a hooded figure scale the wall, but it happened so fast that I thought I was seeing things and shook it out. I looked around and noticed a lot of red. My eyes grew in fear.

One side of the alley had a headless body; I moved closer to it and tripped over something. I picked it up and almost gagged. It was the head of the target, this wasn't very aster. I radioed in, "Hey team, I've found the target, but you wouldn't like the findings."

"On our way Robin." five minutes later the whole team was here looking at the gruesome scene. "What happened here?" Wally was the first to speak up, big shocker there. "This is really graphic to be done by a regular person." Kf had a point there.

"Indeed, this person is quite skilled and fearless to take the life of a powerful boss like him, and if they knew he was associated with the league of shadows they must not be kidding." Aqua lad was inspecting the body, "They didn't even hesitate with taking his head off. They have a lot of experience."

M'gann shivered at the thought, "There are actually people like that? I thought earth was a safe place." Ya and we're dressed like this just for fun. I knocked that thought right out of my head. There was a time and place for everything, and right now isn't the time for sarcastic quotes.

Artemis came up and inspected the corpses, "Looks more like the league of shadows' work to me. They usually like to get rid of loose ends." I saw her slightly shiver and everyone else noticed. It was hard to understand what she had to go through when she was part of them.

Wally was now beside her, trying to get her to feel ok. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes, just kiss her already. It was too obvious, but again Wally is an idiot.

Then a chilling thought came through my mind, "What are we going to tell Batman?" The whole team paled at the thought of Batman's reaction to the whole situation.

Kaldur let pit a huge sigh, "Since I'm this team's leader, I should be the one to report this unfortunate event to Batman." What a brave man.

(5 minutes later, Shadow's POV)

"Good job Shadow, you may go now." I bowed down to my elder, the man who has been the one who brought me to this life. Oh, how much I want to kill him. How I want this whole organization to just fall to the deepest part of hell and die a bloody tortured death! But I can't do that, not yet. I silently went out of the room and I made sure not to show anything sign of my rebellion.

I need help and I need it fast before they start up their plan. Calm down, I sighed, you'll be home to grandpa and act like plain old innocent Aria Muses. I smiled, home, how I wish that I didn't have to keep this all from grandpa.

(5 minutes later, Batman's POV)

"I understand, you're all dismissed." The just gave me a brief of the situation and I'm quite disappointed. Now I have to start all over again, it's going to be a long night.

I walked over to the zeta tubes and it claimed my departure. I changed back into Bruce Wayne. I have a meeting with an old friend tomorrow, and it seems quite important. Wonder what he wants.

**Hehe, I'm bad again. But I might actually be able to get the next chapter on later today, if I'm not that busy. Remember that the poll is open on my account on who she should pair up with. I also love to get more reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Thinking

**Happy Valentine's Day! I know it's an early update, but since today it's a day of love, I decided to show you guys my love by updating. SO here it is! Well since I'm showing love, why don't you readers do the same and tell me how you feel about it. I like getting reviews and it gets me to write faster knowing that someone cares enough to read and review. Big thanks to YJ-lover for being the only one to give their opinion about who the new couple should be. So I'll go with them for now, but I can easily change it if readers want a different ending. **

**Warning: Since it's a day of love, I went total opposite and made it a chapter of sadness and unwanted thoughts. So don't be hating me if I just made you feel bad, but this was the next part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it….yet…..**

(The next day)  
>"Ah Bruce! You're finally here!" Gregory Muses walked up to me when Alfred drove up to the main doors, "It's good to see you after so long." We shook hands and I noticed that his grip has weaken, showing his age. He said a greeting to Alfred and he bowed, taking his leave.<p>

"Greg, it's nice seeing you to, but shouldn't you be resting!' he had soft smoky black eyes, age spots all over, black hair whitening, and wrinkles showing a life time of laughter and happiness. "You should take care of your health."

"Bruce, you worry too much. I still have life in me, and I'm not letting age slow me down." He led me to a pair of double doors, "Now the reason that I called you here for. I need a favor." The doors opened and revealed an auditorium. There were chairs for an audience, but there was no one expect for us, and a young pianist sitting at the piano. She was the spitting image of both her late parents and her playing was magnificent, "Bruce, I want to ask if it's ok for her to be under your care if something happens to me. I might not have much time left to live, so I want to know that before I go that I can leave her in your care. She's the pride and joy of the Muses family."

Greg looked lovingly at his granddaughter and I knew that I couldn't disagree; he and his family did a lot for me when I was younger. "Of course, you can trust me with the upbringing if Aria."

He looked back at me with a wear smile, "Thank you Bruce, you don't know how much this means to me." This time he lost his youthful glow and looked his age. I had to agree, with his condition, it's a miracle that he can still walk around.

This time I heard the piano play and it sounded dark, mysterious and calming. We both turned to Aria, who was playing now. Her face was un-readable, but maybe it was because her hair was covering most of her face with a black veil. But that didn't slow her graceful movements, each finger hitting the right key, not one missing a beat. "How beautiful." Suddenly the room faded and I was watching my younger self, crying in front of my parents' grave.

I tried to shake the image away, but as the hauntingly beautiful song played the memory played harder and harder. Until silence, and I finally opened my eyes. Greg was sitting in one of the many chairs in the auditorium. "She defiantly has the gift her parents had." I had to agree. Beau was an amazing violinist while his wife, Mary, had a beautiful voice and magical hands when it came to the harp.

Aria has unlimited talent. She is of course the genius of music, and is able to play multiple instruments of her choosing. She's also able to influence people through her music, and I can see why Greg is worried. People would take her and use her to bring in loads of money, or if they find the right music for her to play they could take control of people's minds and do whatever they want. I shivered at the thought of how innocent and powerful her talent could be. She's an innocent girl with a beautiful and deadly power.

I suddenly realized that I was standing alone and Greg was heading to the stage. I followed soon after and Aria saw us come. She got up and hugged her grandfather; their resemblance was unquestionable. Same raven stark bleach hair, slightly tanned skin and smoky black eyes. Also, the undeniable fact of their musical talent.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne." Aria now turned to me with a sweet smile; I couldn't help but feel that her smile was missing something. "Did you like the song?" Again, her wondering glance was missing something. What is it?

"That song was beautiful." Not missing a beat, her face lit up, but it felt wrong. "Do you mind if I ask you what song it is?"

"Oh, it by Kevin MacLeod and it's called Sovereign." her soft angelic voice rang with pride, and I felt that it sounded forced same as her expression. It felt, empty. "Is something wrong Mr. Wayne?"

I blinked, was she on to me? "No, everything is fine." I looked at my watch, knowing that I'll have to redo my search soon, "I'm sorry Greg, but I must get going."

Greg just laughed and patted my back, "Bruce, you work too hard. You know that you can't stay young forever."

I gave him a sheepish smile, "I know, but I can't leave work for too long." we walked out of the room, and I heard the piano play another hating melody.

We said our goodbyes and I drove back to the manor. I wonder if I'll get another trail to follow.

(During all that, Kaldur's POV)  
>After the report, the team seems to have moved on, but I cannot help the fact that we could have prevented this. If we came sooner, then we might have been able to save him. We could have caught the killer and capture him.<p>

I am starting to get a headache from Wally's and Artimes' constant battles, it seems to have escalated over time now. If I were a better leader I could stop them.

I need to clear my head, "Hey Kaldur, you ok?" I looked up and saw Robin looking at me through his sunglasses.

"I am fine Robin."He did not look convinced, "I just need some air." Robin nodded and left. It amazes me how he can be so calm, he was the first to see the body and yet it had no effect on him. He is so young, and yet he was the only one that has not reacted to the gruesome scene. Just what have he seen in the time he was with Batman?

I walked off and went to the zeta tubes. Maybe going home would help, or not. Instantly, I see Garth and Tula, hand and hand, together. I do not feel mad at them. Not anymore that is, but I still cannot seem to feel sad at seeing them. I am happy for them, but I still feel sad.

Then I just remembered something, I am the only one without a pair. Superboy has M'gann, Robin and Zatanna were an unbreakable pair, while Artimes and Wally, well that is them. Am I the only one without a match? Wait Roy does not... Never mind, I do not need to remember all the awkward meetings with Roy's... actually, who knows who they are.

Ugh! I came to get my mind cleared, but look what has happened. I am even more confused with everything! What is going on here?

(Shadow's POV)  
>I saw Bruce leave and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. There's just something about him I don't like, ya sure he was great friends with mama, papa and grandpa, but whenever we make eye contact there's this tension. I don't remember that happening before the incident, but ever since that I've noticed that Bruce keeps watching me. I have to do everything I can so I won't show the pain.<p>

I was back at the piano while they were walking off, and stared down at it. I closed my eyes and felt the cold keys on my finger tips. I let my fingers take over and the song came out. This song is none I ever heard of, so I think it's my own.

I can hear the pain, sorrow, lost and...blood lust? Once I heard that I stopped, scared if grandpa could hear it. It's scary when he knows how I feel when I play. I hope he doesn't find out about that part, that deep dark part, of my soul.

I closed the piano and ran back to my room. Enough practicing, I need to get ready for the tutor. I hate being home schooled.

(3 hours later)  
>Finally, lessons are over! I'm goanna have self defense lessons come in a couple of hours, but I find that the most annoying. I have to look like I only know basic skills to protect me, when actually I can easily drain all the blood from a person's body.<p>

Just when I was walking back from the library, I pasted a window and saw an ambulance at the driveway. Grandpa! I dropped my books and ran to his bedroom. I saw some paramedics in there, but I pushed my way to my grandfather's side. To my relief he was still breathing, but he looked weaker then when I last saw him, and that was only three hours ago, "Grandpa!" I hope this isn't the last.

**A/N: If you want to hear the first song Aria played here's the link (http:/ incompetech. com/m/c/ royalty-free/ index. html? keywords= sovereign) {remover the spaces} oh and I'm still wondering who I should pair her up with so review and tell me who you want. I could change it right now if there are any concerns about it. Well, see you later!**


	4. The last straw

**A/N: Hey there! Happy Saturday! I'm so sorry about spelling the names wrong, and I just noticed them. But since you're reading this then I'm guessing you forgive me, right? Well you seem to be enjoying it, but I'm still so confused on how I'm gonna do this. Well whatever, I always wing stories, this'll be just another one of them. I might even get another chapter in sooner since I'm off on Monday, so who knows. Well hope you review.**

**Disclaimer: Will not own…sadly.**

(Shadow's POV)  
>"Grandpa!" I tried making my voice come out strong, but it barely came out as a whisper.<p>

But he heard me and gave me a weak smile, "Aria, good. I need to talk to you." his voice was barely audio able and I know he was dying.

"No grandpa, you need your rest." he shook his head and held my hands together.

"Please listen to me." One look at him and I knew I couldn't fight back. These could actually his last words I'll hear from him. I could my mouth and tried to fight the tears coming, "I've known for a long time that I won't be able to see you fully grow up, and I know that you had lot to go threw at such a young age. But remember that you're never alone. Remember that it's never too late. Trust in others and fight for what you believe in." My eyes widen scared that he may know that I've been hiding things from him, "Aria, I..." then his eyes fluttered close, and out came a soft "know" from his lips before I finally lost him.

"Grandpa! Grandpa wake up! Grandpa!" This time the tears came and I laid my head on his chest, he was still breathing, but barely. Suddenly it was a blur of colors and. Find myself at the hospital, waiting outside the surgery room. Hours pasted maybe, until finally someone came out.

I jumped up from where I was sitting, but I instantly knew this wasn't going to be good, "I'm sorry." I collapsed at the words. They were a straight knife to my back.

After letting the tears fall for a few minutes I heard someone approach me and I dried my tears, "Shadow." it was my elder, "How do you feel?" like he really cares.

I knew the answer that he wanted, "I don't feel anything." My voice came out even, not showing a hint of sadness. Grandpa's dead was another test to see if I'll crack. Damn them, how many times do they have to test me before they're satisfied? They better be done, since there's no one else I can turn to now.

He just nodded, motioning for me to follow. Looks like they want me to do another mission. I got up and quietly follow. Part of being a Kage is knowing by not asking. That's what I really hate though. How long can I actually keep sane?

(30 minutes later)  
>I got dressed into my uniform. Black shirt with no sleeves, black pants with hidden pockets for positions, blades and needles, combat boots with blades inside, fingerless gloves with needles in the folds, hood and a mask to cover my eyes. Everything was black; except for the red scarf I wore to cover half my face and my gold scabbards.<p>

I was in front of my elder again, but I knew we weren't alone. And on cue, five people in white robes come up with hoods on. These were people from the league of shadows, more importantly, the higher ups. "Shadow." I bowed my head in silence, "We need you to infiltrate this annoying group of teenagers. They have been a pain and we need someone in there to give us more information on who they are." They produced a folder out of nowhere and slid it towards me, ya they don't like to have contact with any of the Kages unless it's necessary. "These are the information we've been able to get, but it's still too little. So we have tested your steadiness again with the death of your grandfather. You've pasted yet again. Don't make the lost of your grandfather go to waste. You have our full trust now. We already lost one promising young member to them, failure is not an option." They finallly left with the elder and I was left alone to read the folder.

Inside were only a few papers about the team, and some of these names were familiar, "Artemis Crock, archer and martial artist." I've seen her once; I think she use to work with Sportsmaster. I'm guessing she's the traitor; I might be able to get help from her. "Robin, master hacker and martial artist." I defiantly know him, I am from Gotham anyway. "Kid Flash, sonic speed." I think...oh ya; he's the sidekick of the Flash. He looks like a total idiot though. "Ms. Martin, telekinesis." I haven't heard of her, but wouldn't she be like Martian Manhunter? Now I have some trouble, luckily I can hide everything physically, mentally and spiritually. Just not when I'm playing. "Superboy, super strength." Since when did Superman have a son? "Aqualad, water bearers." Ok...seriously, how was this team formed? Three people are sidekicks I've seen before, a former assassin, and two aliens. I think. What a very unique team.

Now a better question is how do I get in? Do I just go up to one of their mentors and ask to get in? I have a lot to think about now. Just great.

(Next day)  
>I still don't know how to get in. That's great, because I finally find a way to get revenge and yet I can't seem to figure how to get them to help me. How did Artemis get in anyway?<p>

Ugh! All this thinking is bad for me; I have to look like I'm grieving in front of people at the funeral. This is great; I'm going to have a huge headache today.

(After the funeral, Normal POV)  
>There were little words exchanged after the funeral. Everyone was shocked to see another great musician gone. The only sound left was a CD of Gregory's last performance on the saxophone.<p>

People started to leave the room after they said their good byes to the fallen and their resentment to the only family member left alive. Aria just nodded, not even listening to what they had to say to her. Soon there were only three people left. Bruce Wayne walked up with Richard Grayson following not far behind, and was now in front of the small musician.

"Aria." Bruce spoke, scared to startle the girl, "I'm sorry for your lost." Aria just nodded and there was a silence again. Bruce cleared his voice, trying again, "You of course remember that I meet with him recently and we were talking." She nodded again, "He asked me to take care of you when he leaves." This got Aria to look up with shock on her face, "I agree, so if you like, you can take residence at my manor."

Bruce notice a lot of mixed feelings running around her face until it returned to the monotone look. She looked down again saying, "Thank you Bruce." her voice came as a dying angel, before she returned to being silent. Nothing else was said as they walked out of the room.

(30 minutes later, Robin's POV)  
>We finally get out of the funeral home and now stuck in the car for an hour. We've been in here for five minutes and it's driving me crazy! This huge awkward silence is maddening. I tried to think of ways to lighten the mood, but whenever I turn to face Aria I forget what I'm about to say.<p>

She just stares outside the window with nothing on her face; it was like she was dead. I actually did think she was dead, until she blinked and I was relieved I'm not sharing the back with a body.

I know that when you lose someone it hurts, but for some reason the state she's in isn't mourning, it feels more like she's trying to figure something out. It just felt different when Bruce told her that her grandfather knew it was almost time.

Maybe I'm over thinking; this girl looks like you can easily read her. There's no way that there could be another reason than her being shocked. I think too much. Its cause there's nothing else to do! I should just take a nap; patrolling last night took a lot out of me.

(5 hours later, Shadow's POV)  
>I'm finally done with all that moving. I didn't bring a lot of stuff since there wasn't much to pack. Just clothes, some books and the instruments I know how to play, which took a while to bring.<p>

We got them all in my new room, except for the grand piano, and I'm just unpacking the rest. During that whole time, I could feel Dick watching me, just like Bruce. I don't like it one bit. If they find out, they'll be in big trouble.

It's still bugging me though. What Bruce said, and grandpa's last words... Did he know? How did he know and since when?

Damn, I'm getting a headache just thinking whether or not he did know. What's with this day! First a family member's dead, next I get assigned an infiltration mission, get to stay at a rich friend's mansion, and finally find out that he might of known all along! Life just loves giving me gifts, non?

Well I'm finally done, and just in time for dinner. I'm getting hungry.

**A/N: Ok, well I'll try to edit my other chapters for mistakes. It's just embarrassing knowing you have to see my stupid mistakes. I'm sorry, again, and plan to carefully look over my writing before I post them. Well see you soon, hope you review!**


	5. Meeting in a sea of blood

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't updated in a while, sue me for having homework, a job and siblings. But here, I at least got it before Saturday, even though its late here. Oh, just a warning, I might have spelt things wrong (again, shoot me!) but also the things I wrote in here at the end sounds really cheesy, so don't hate me because of that. I'm still really unsure on how to go with this, but hey there's now at least some movement in relationships. **

(Normal POV)  
>During the time Aria was upstairs, Bruce and Dick were in the cave. "Hey Bruce, what are we going to do about the secret?" Bruce looks at is young son and gave a hopeful look.<p>

"Let's just hope it never gets to that. It's safer for her to not know. So be careful." Dick gave a nod, and was going to the elevator until Bruce stopped him, "Oh and Dick, could you watch her at school?"

"What!" he spun on his heel and gave a look of disbelief to his father, "She's going to my school?" Bruce just nodded, "What about her old school?"

"She's been home schooled since she was little. Her knowledge is much higher than a regular 15 year old girl, but that doesn't mean she can't go to school. She needs to be able to interact with her own age. I need your help so that she can be safe." Dick was thinking of what to do about this. He already had to watch Artemis at school, "She'll be in the junior classes, and since you're in most of them I want you to watch her." Bruce gave a prideful smile to his freshmen son.

"Fine, but I want to know why I'm stuck with her? She's older than me, but I have to be her babysitter."

"It's just that, she's older in age but you're older when it comes to being outside. She's never really gotten the chance to make many friends. That's why I'm asking you this." Dick finally gave up, there's no point in fighting with Bruce, he could have just bat-glared him to agree anyways.

Before another thing could be said Alfred came in, "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is supper time and I highly advise you to not have Miss Aria waiting. She needn't be alone so soon." With that they all went up to the dining hall where they were welcomed with the delicious smell of food.

(1 hour later Robin's POV, Bio ship)  
>Right after dinner there's a mission! I can't wait, apparently Batman found another track; I'll be very whelmed if 'it' happens again. I mean, twice in a row, that'll be weird.<p>

"According to Batman, our next target is the same as our last." Kaldur seems like he's forcing himself today. I look around and I see my team all strapped in, listening to our leader.

I can't help but feel sorry for Kaldur, I at least know somewhat of his pain. My mind flashed back to the simulation that went wrong, but shook it off. This isn't the time to be opening old wounds. "Be careful, and if you see someone near the target that could cause danger, contact the rest of the team." We all nodded.

Once the bio-ship landed, we all headed in different directions in search of our new target.

(Shadow's POV)  
>Another assassination today. I found him easily, but he's always with someone and I hate getting other people involved.<p>

I feel weird in this uniform; I have to change it just in case I run into the team I'm infiltrating. This time I'm all black, and it's freaking spandex! I hate it cause it feels so tight, and I look like a fucking ninja! How the hell do those supers fight in their costumes?

I also feel so naked, which is ironic since I'm covered from head to toe in this black suit, the only thing not covered were my eyes. I want to change back onto my other uniform, in that one I can actually breathe properly.

Yes! He's finally alone, now I just need him to take a couple more steps. Now!

I jump out of my hiding place and put both blades to his neck. Before he could even react, I cut off his head. Then there was blood, again. No matter how many times I do this I can't help but feel shaken and this evil starts t prick at me. I take a deep breath, trying to calm the bloodlust, before I turned to walk away.

I was a few feet away from the body, then I felt something wrap around my ankle and I fell face first to the ground. I let out a growl, and got up ready to fight. I saw that the person who tripped me was none other than Aqualad. Just great, I'll have to get into a fight I don't want to start.

(Kaldur's POV)  
>I finally find the target, but I am too late to save him. But I will bring his kill to justice. I got them and I contacted the team, they'll be here soon. For now, I must try to stop him from leaving. I cannot see the form, but I saw two swords and a figure of a person. "Who are you?" I got into attack position and the figure followed in silence. "Answer my questions." They kept silent and reach for their swords. I followed and suit and we just stood there not daring to move.<p>

I finally dared myself to move and took a step forward, which triggered the fight. They trusted forward with blades drawn, but I blocked it with my own two and pushed them back. I took the chance to charge, they blocked and kicked my feet, forcing me to fall. I got up before they could get the upper hand.

We went back and forth, each being of equal strength, but they were fast. It went on for a while longer, and then we both fell to the ground. They were now on top of me, and my eyes met with theirs. We didn't move and I just watched those beautiful black eyes. I lost all feeling and everything meant nothing to me, except for those eyes. Our breathes were now in sync, and I can now see that this person is a girl. Nobody spoke, then I heard the voice of my teammates calling and reality hit.

The girl's eyes widen and in one swift movement I watched her get off me and turned to walk away. I instantly knew that she actually does not want to fight. "Wait, why are you doing this?" I couldn't just let this happen. Maybe they were forcing her, like they did with Artemis.

She turned to face me and I heard the sadness in her voice, "There's a reason for everything. Answers will come to those who wait." I did not know what to say. I heard my teammates getting closer, and I knew that I have to capture her. I moved to grab her, but she took quick un-wasted movements, and I couldn't feel my body anymore.

As I fell, I watch her disappear though thin air. I finally see the team in front of me, trying to get me to stand, but I couldn't feel them. The only thing I could feel was lost. I couldn't not figure out why, but when she left, I did not want to see her go. I did not want to feel alone.

**Ha, they finally meet! Ya I told you that it was cheesy, but hey I was running out of ideas so there. Also I know that that fight scene was kind of lame, but the fight wasn't important it was the feelings. So ya…. Working on the next one, and hope I could get it soon, I'm not putting a set update date anymore, I'll just update when the chapter is finished. Yes, I'm a slow writer. But reviewing gets me faster, so click that bottom! (and no, it wasn't meant to sound wrong)**


	6. New beginnings

**A/n: Hello world! Or, whoever is still reading… yes I'm a lonely person, but whatever. If you're reading this then you're awesome! I actually had time to finish another chapter, and I'm half way done the other one. So I might update again later today, who knows.**

(Shadow's POV)  
>I'm back, and now I have to report to my elder. Yet I can barely walk straight, using Kotei soru screws up your vision for a while leaving you a major migraine and to top it off I had to use Shōmetsu, making your legs feel like jelly. So I'm like a walking ameba through the halls of the Kage base. I hate reporting in, but I have to do it.<p>

The nausea finally stops and I could finally walk again, and I was met with a Japanese sliding door. I let out one more breath before I slid it open and walked inside. Like always, it was dark except for some lit candles, and no it's not suppose to sound romantic, more like demonic and evil. I walked to the middle of the room and bowed down kneeling, "Choro, I've completed with some difficulties."

He looked at me through hidden eyes, "I decided to watch you today, and you have greatly displeased me." He got up from where he was sitting and walked up to me, "You should have killed the nuisance when you had him, and yet you just stayed still. What have we taught you? When you have the upper hand, you make the final blow!" he kicked me in the stomach and I went flying to the far wall, there was a huge crack when I impacted. Before I could even react he was in front of me again and grabbled some clothing in his hand and pulled me up. "Remember who you are!" he punched me in the face and I can feel the blood running down my face, he dropped me to the ground and left, giving another kick to my chest and I could barely breathe.

I was left alone and I slowly got into a sitting position. I tried getting up, but I started to couch out blood, great a punctured lung, this'll take a while to heal.

While I waited for my wounds to heal I went back to what happened just five minutes ago. Why did I stop fighting? I take one look into his eyes and I forgot everything. There's something about those eyes, they're like the color of the sea, and I can't seem to look away from him. It dragged me under and I lost myself, what's wrong with me! I'm always careful, but I got careless and my heart rate sped up, even just thinking about it made my face feel hot.

I quickly shook that out of my head, there's no way I'm feeling something, I lost that a long time ago. I took a deep breath and stood up; I'm all healed up and wiped the blood from my face. Time to go home.

I got out of that room, but not without bumping into Cheshire. Just my luck, not only do I get punished, have feelings come back, but I get to get eaten alive be the cat herself. She walks over to me with a sure smile on her face, "Well well, looks like you had your first encounter with the little kittens," she came closer with her claws extended, "and looks like you now need a babysitter considering you hesitated."

I growled at her, "Oh, and who would you suggest for my sitter?" I quickly got behind her, "Last time I checked, I'm part of the elite while you're just a lowly lackey to Sporstmaster. You have no right to my business."

"If you think you can get away with this, you're mistaken." she had her claws drag over my cheek but I didn't react to the pain, "You have such a pretty face, I would hate to see something bad happen to it." she quickly slashed at me, but I was quicker and behind her again swords on her neck.

I made an evil grin and Cheshire saw it on the reflection of the blades, "You know the only reason you're still alive is because I haven't gotten an order to kill you. Count your blessings, because once you're deemed useless then I get the pleasure of soaking my blades in your blood." I removed my blades and walk off, but I did hear a soft "rich bitch" from Cheshire but I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to go back, even if it's not the home I'm used to.

(10 minutes later)  
>I'm finally back at the manor and I just flopped onto my new bed. I slowly start to fall asleep, but then I remember something. When I was fighting with Aqualad I heard a voice that was familiar, and if I heard right, then I just solved the problem of infiltrating the team. If I heard it correctly then one of voices belonged to Dick's, and I bet you everything that he's Robin. Which means that the Batman is Bruce, and that the entrance to their hideout is somewhere in the library, since I saw them go in there after dinner in a rush.<p>

Well, if my theory is correct, then I will be able to get back at them. Let's go see what I can find in the library.

(15 minutes later)  
>Damn it! I can't find it. I tried everything I could think of, locked switched books, button in the bust, code pad behind the painting etc. Nothing! Maybe I did hear wrong, but that would mean I'll have to work on my perfect pitch hearing again.<p>

I sighed, about to exit the library until I heard air rushing up and I quickly hid behind the giant arm chair in the middle of the room. I took a peek to see what created the sound, and I saw Alfred getting out of an elevator. He pulled a switch and down came the grandfather clock. Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? (What a blonde moment)

I watch him leave, and once the door was closed I jumped into action. At the bottom of the clock was a breeze and I knew I found it. I looked for a switch and I found it behind the face of the clock, and I got inside the elevator and went down.

The doors opened up to a cave and I almost dropped down laughing my ass off, do all the super heroes have these really corny bases? Then I thought if Robin were to go solo, then wouldn't his base be like a nest or something? I was about to laugh out loud, but I stopped when I heard something like a portal and hid in a dark corner. I saw this weird yellow light glow from the other end of the cave and out came Batman and Robin,

They walked to the big computer screen and removed their masks, "I'm sorry Bruce, but we had to save Wally from being turned into fish bait. We should have gotten there sooner..." Bruce cut him off with a hand gesture.

"Its fine, I'll find another lead soon. Now take a rest, you have school tomorrow." Dick gave in and walked towards the elevator. If he looked closely he might have been able to see me, but I guess he was distracted by what I did to his target. Looks like they're desperately trying to find out about the league of shadows.

Bruce turned to the computer screen and starts typing. I get behind him slowly getting courage to tell him everything, "Bruce?" once my voice came out, he instantly turned around with a bat-arang in hand, "Calm down, I need to talk to you."

He put it away, but still look on the defense, "How did you find out?

"Your voice." he arched an eyebrow in a questioned glance, "You know that perfect pitch hearing runs in my family. Thanks to that gift in able to identify people by just their voices, even when they try to hide it." He nodded in understanding, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I have my secrets to. And this is what I want to talk to you about."

He considered it and sat down, "So what is it you want to tell me?"

"Well, let's start with my parents' death. It wasn't an accident, they were tortured and killed. And that scar I have on my back is my sin." I told him everything, about the Kages, the mission and my plan to finally rid them all.

"So you're telling me this because you need help?" I nodded once, "Then I'll help you, but on one condition. You'll have to give everything you know about the league of shadows, what they're planning and who they are." I told him all I could, and he understood everything, "Don't worry, we'll help you. But you should also tell the team this when you join them."

I shook my head, "No, if they knew then they won't trust me. You seem to be able since you clearly saw the changes in my attitude when I was younger."

He nodded, "So you can tell." he sighed, "I guess we could keep it silent, but once is gets out of hand then that means you tell them everything." I agreed again, at least this agreement won't bite me in the butt or kill me. "So tomorrow you join them, but for now you need rest. You'll have school as well." I looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't have school." he shook his head, "You enrolled me into one without my knowledge!"

"You need to be social; you can't just stay here with no outside experience." I sighed; he's annoying with this guardian shit. I left without another word and went to my room; looks like tomorrow will be a very eventful day.

(The next day, Gotham Academy, Normal POV)  
>The school yard was crowded with people more than usual. Most of the students heard about the new student and wanted to see the young musician. Boys were getting nervous since they seen the beauty before in magazines, while girls waited for the rich cute boy Richard.<p>

Then the car drove to the front gates and everyone held their breath. Inside the car were four seats were occupied. Dick looked at the other girl in the back and gave her assuring smile, "You'll get use to all the attention sooner or later." she just answered with a nod, keeping her quite character.

They both got out of the car and were welcomed like it would be at the red carpet, screaming fans and the school news paper trying to get a word out of Aria. She kept silent, and made her way to the school. She didn't like the attention and tried tirelessly to blend into the crowd, but nothing worked. They kept asking their questions and she had to tirelessly control her desire to break their jaw. She just softly smiled at the people who asked and walked off.

In the crowd, Artemis was swept up in the commotion and tried to get out of the sea of bodies. "What the hell is all this commotion about?"

She asked the closest person and they looked at her like she was crazy. "You haven't heard? Aria Muses, the last of the Muses family, is here at our school." Artemis just looked at them in disbelief; she couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

She just walked off thinking that things are going to be really annoying now with the new rich brat that came in. Artemis ready herself for a hell of a day.

**A/n: ok I know that the school scene was bad, but it was rushed. And I have this weird feeling that I spelt names wrong (again) I'm sorry! **

**I also put in some Japanese words in there, since those are the seven techniques that the Kages have, but the first two are the only ones that she used in this chapter, so here are the translations:**

**Kotei soru: Immobilize (This technique makes the Kage's eyes adjust so that instead see the pressure points, like in Naruto with Neji and Hinata. Don't know that anime, {which I doubt you don't} then go look it up!)**

**Shōmetsu: Disappear (This technique lets the Kage blend into the darkness) **

**Choro: Elder**


	7. The new girl has game

**A/n: Hey again! (Ya I should really change my greetings…) If you're reading this then you're reading the new chapter! I tried getting it sooner, but life just happens… well anyways I'll like to thank CronaGorgonxDeathTheKid for being an awesome writer and updating like every day. Go check out their story **_**The Bright Sun, **_**it's a great story. So enough of this talking, enjoy the chapter!**

(After school, Shadow's POV)  
>School, well the only thing I could say is it was hell! There's a reason I'm home schooled, and that's because I hate attention. It was my choice to get home schooled, but Bruce did have a point for me to get out more. But then again I wouldn't need it anytime soon, it's not like I'll be there long anyways.<p>

Bruce told Dick about me joining, but didn't give the reason or my history, and luckily for me he didn't ask any questions. He must trust Bruce that much. He left to tell the team and I was left alone with the Batman, "You know that you can tell Artemis. She could help..."

I cut him off shaking my head, "No, if she knew that I was a Kage then she'll instantly think that what I'm doing is for the shadows. Kages are known for their loyalty to the league. But then there's me who faked that loyalty."

Batman sighed in defeat, "Very well." he turned to the portal and entered in some things, "So what will your name be?" I looked up at him confused, "You'll need a name, and we can't use your actual one. You're too well known to the world."

"Just go with Shadow then." it was his turn to give a questioned glance, "It's what they gave me for a name since I was eight, so I'll just stick with it." he nodded and I felt the portal start to scan me. This'll be hard, the new rules I have to follow now are much different from what I learnt, but hell let's see how long I can keep it a secret.

(Normal POV)  
>"So that's what's happening today." the five teens looked at their youngest member in disbelief.<p>

"After a year of being together, we welcome another member? What's going on in Batman's head?" Wally injected, "I mean, just who are they? Is there actually another sidekick we haven't heard of?" he was of course spewing both shit and food from his mouth everywhere.

Artemis just rolled her eyes, "I wasn't a sidekick you guys heard of and I'm here." Wally was about to say something smart ass, but was interrupted by the sound of the zeta tube.

"Shadow B-08." they all turn to see a girl covered in all black with gold scabbards and a red scarf. Her hood was down and they could see long black hair going down to her shoulders, while her eyes were covered with s mask. (For a full description of Shadow's costume go back to chap 4) She was very small in height and in muscle, and they all wondered how she'll be able to fight since they've been told that she has no powers.

(Artemis's POV)  
>We all turned to see this little girl, and she reminded me a lot of myself. It's something about that uniform that gave me a wave of déjà vu, I just can't remember where. But I like her. Ya sure she looks small, but I bet that she can hold down a good fight.<p>

(Wally's POV)  
>Are you actually kidding me? This girl is really small. Plus what's with the name? Doesn't sound much like a good guy, right? Sounds more like an assassin's name to me. And look at her; she looks so creepy with that red scarf hiding most of her face, plus a mask. Ya sure, most of us wears a mask, but for some reason I feel scarred not knowing what this person is thinking. I don't know it's just a feeling.<p>

(M'gann's POV)  
>Oh! Another girl on this team! Yay that makes three, four if you include Zatanna, but her father won't let her. Oh well, I hope we can be the best friends. She looks really cute to, and I hope she'll let me put some pretty dresses on her. She looks beautiful even if I don't see her whole face, but that doesn't mean anything to me. We're going to have the best time together!<p>

(Conner's POV)  
>Oh, it's another girl. Well M'gann will be happy getting another Earth sister. That's good, and this girl looks nice. Wolf seems to like her since he actually let her pat him, she didn't even flinch at his size. She might not be that bad if Wolf likes her.<p>

(Robin's POV)  
>Well she seems to have guts for not being scarred of that giant wolf; I still don't know how she'll be able to fight though. What's going on Batman's head anyways, first he says that I have to watch her, and then he says that she'll be joining us. Not to say anything, but I saw her at school and she was very clumsy going walking through the hallways. I just hope that her first mission isn't her last.<p>

(Kaldur's POV)  
>So this is our new member. She reminds me of that girl with the beautiful eyes, her frame is the same as her also the hair length is the same as well. But they have their differences, maybe. I have been somewhat infatuated with that girl that I feel like she is here right now. What is wrong with me? I usually separate my personal feelings from influencing the team, but today I seem to be distracted and it is all thanks to her.<p>

(Shadow's POV)  
>Ok, so they all give me strange stares and I try not to read too much into it. I looked at each one of them and they were quite a sight. They all were in civil clothing. Each one looked different, but they all fight for one purpose I guess. "Everyone, I guess you already know that she is your new member." Batman cut in causing everyone to turn to him, "This is Shadow and she'll be very useful out there on the field." I wonder if he actually believes that knowing that I haven't even showed him the way I fight. "Now I want you all to introduce yourselves and get suited up for training with Black Canary." they all nodded and watched Batman leave.<p>

"So," Robin started and I looked at him, "Well to start off that's Wally otherwise known as Kid Flash." he points to the red headed hyper one stuffing his face. "The blonde beside him is Artemis," I watched as she hits him on the head for some reason, then she gives me a side smile. "The girl over there with green skin is M'gann," I saw her, and she had this huge smile on her face that illuminated the sun, "And looming beside her is Conner." as said, the big musically one has a cold look on his face, but I could see kindness in them. "Finally, the man over there is our leader Caldor also known as Aqualad." I turned and he's watching me with careful eyes. I felt my face grow hot and I'm thankful for my scarf, hiding my red with its red, "Well that's the team."

I didn't know what to do, but I bowed my head in respect. "Dude, is she mute?" I looked up and saw the whole team glare at the red headed speedster. "What? She hasn't said a word since she got here, aren't you guys curious to?"

"She speaks, but not as much as you." Robin gave him an innocent smile, "You could use a lesson on shutting up from her." Everyone laughed, and I could see that Artemis was the one laughing the hardest. Suddenly there was a smell of smoke, and I turned to where it was.

"Oh, the cookies!" I watched M'gann fly out of the room and we all followed her into the kitchen. Smoke was coming out of the oven as M'gann removed the tray of burnt cookies, "Ah, well they're a little over cooked, but they're still edible, right? You want one? It could be like a welcome present, I guess." She brought the tray to me and I see black coal in there.

I braced myself for the worst and grabbed one. I didn't want to insult her, and I took a bite. It was hard and crunchy, but it actually tasted ok minus the burnt part. Everyone watched wide eyed in amazement as I swallowed. I took another bite, but it went down the wrong way causing me to choke a bit. "Oh my gosh! Shadow's dying!" M'gann started to get a glass of water, but I stopped her.

"I'm fine, M'gann." That got everyone to stop and stare at me. I looked down and brought my hood up, wishing to disappear. This is not my day.

(Kaldur's POV)  
>That was kind of surprising. She talks now, but before kept silent through the introduction. What a weird girl, but I cannot deny the fact that her actions are cute.<p>

Maybe she is just shy. Who knows, but I do hope that she'll be a good addition to this team.

(Normal POV)  
>While the teens laugh at their new addition, Black Canary comes in, "Well I see that you're all getting along." They turned to their trainer and fell silent, "Come now, training starts now. Get to the gym." They followed their orders and dressed into their suits.<p>

As they filed in, Black Canary set up the arena, "Now, since Shadow is new, I need to see your fighting style." Shadow nodded, "You'll be sparring with Kaldur. It's best for him to know what you can do first hand." Shadow stiffened slightly, but quickly relaxed knowing that he won't find out it was her that night. Shadow removed her scabbards and scarf, placing them on the table, while Kaldur got ready to evaluate his new team member.

When she got to the arena, Kaldur got into a ready position and she followed his example. "Begin!" screeched Canary, and Kaldur moved in with a right jab. She dodged and threw a left hook, but he caught it and threw her over his shoulder. In mid air she flipped and landed on her feet, flipping him in the process and he landed on the ground.

He recovered quickly and grabbed her ankle causing her to fall and he pinned her down. She tirelessly tried to get out and felt an opening. She kicked him, a bit too hard, and he went flying.

The team looked at her again, this time dead silent as they watched Shadow get up. What they don't see is her intense battle of insanity and sanity going on inside her. All, but one, was unaware of her silent blood wrenching cries.

(M'gann's POV)  
>Shadow? Is she who she says she is? Just now I felt something dark and powerful coming out of her. I don't want to say I don't trust her, but I just couldn't help it. I looked inside her mind, and I can hear crying all over, but when I tried to go in deeper, everything went silent. Then I lost connection. What goes on in her head that she wants to keep secret?<p>

(Kaldur's POV)  
>Ugh, I didn't expect her to kick that hard. I didn't even see her fight at all. For some reason my eyes kept going back to her lips. What is going on with me? During the whole fight I could hear my own heart beating and when I pinned her down I felt my face heat up. I never had this problem before, am I feeling ill?<p>

(Normal POV)  
>Inside the other member's head were, "Don't mess with her." Since they saw how dangerous and ruthless she is with her hands, and that's just sparring. What about an actual fight, and with her swords. They all gulped at the thought of it.<p>

Shadow got up and walked towards Kaldur making the young Atlantian jump slightly. "Are you alright?" Her sweet voice filled his ears making his face hotter.

Silently thankful for his dark skin, he nodded a response not trusting himself to speak. Canary was now beside the two teens, "Shadow could you please take Kaldur to the med bay to treat any injuries from the fall." Shadow nodded and helped her fallen comrade up.

They walked to the med bay in silence, and Shadow started to get supplies from the cabinets, "I do not think I will need that much. It is only a few scratches." Kaldur spoke up as he watched the small girl try to reach for medicine on the top shelf. He sighed and got up to help her get the final materials. Shadow felt breathing go down her neck and noticed their position. Kaldur did also and they both freeze. He was behind her trapping her to the wall of cabinets; their faces were just inches apart as they looked at each other.

"My apologies." Kaldur jumped back and turned away. While Shadow turned her head away, trying to conceal her burning face, while crushing for forgetting her scarf.

She mended his small cuts and they haven't spoken at all. The awkward air never leaving them. Whenever their eyes were to meet they'll look away before their face would turn red. Shadow was finally able to clean all of Kaldur's wounds when Red Tornado came in telling them that Batman has a mission for them.

They both went to the briefing room and were met with the dark vigilante and their team mates. "Good everyone is here." He turned to the screen to the screen and a picture of a laboratory in Cuba showed up, "This lab has been shut down for five years because of their illegal experiments on the human body. But now there seems to be activity there and I have my suspicions that the experiments have resurfaced. I need you to go there and report back your findings and nothing else." He gave a bat-glare as the team remembers their other missions that didn't go as planned, "Dismissed." The team nodded and left, but Batman stopped Shadow, "You forgot these." He handed her her scabbards and scarf, "I also want you-"

She cut him off with a nod, "Be careful, I know. That lab was part of the league." She left ready for her first mission.

**A/n: And another cheesy chapter, I don't know why but I feel like puking whenever I write these types of scenes. Well I made it longer cause I can't seem to stop there. I seem to play Kaldur as a nervous guy here since he was heartbroken before, for some reason I just kept thinking of their love to be innocent, Oh ya, I now have a four day long weekend, so I might actually have another chapter tomorrow, or today, but no promises.**

**I also had an anonymous review, so I need to say this:**

**Writinginlove: I'm sorrrrrrrrry! I can't do that since I'm already going with someone else, but I hope you keep reading, I plan on using their personality likeness to cause some trouble. So I hope that you do! **


	8. First mission is a killer

**Konichiwa! Hello! Bon jour! Nee Hao! (Yes I know different languages) I finally have this one done, but I wanted to post it tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait. Tomorrow is the day that I've been doing this story for a mouth. Well, I don't think you readers would care, but whatever (shrug), oh and just a warning this chapter has gotten kind of random…..don't ask…..**

**Disclaimer: If I were to own Young Justice then it'll become really screwed up**

**Note: the words in **_italics _**are what they're saying in their telepathic connection**

(Shadow's POV)  
>We're in the bio-ship and it was an amazing thing to see it morph. But I couldn't really focus much on it since I got scared of what's to come. Yes, I told my elder that I have joined the team before I left, but I'm still scared to see if Cheshire is there. She'll eat me alive if she were to see me there with them.<p>

I just want to hang her and skin her alive while slowing bringing hot blades to her skin and make her scream for forgiveness.

I have t calm down or I'll lose control. Breathe...

(5 mins later)  
>I open my eyes and see that we were landing. Well I at least calmed myself down. I felt the seat belts come off and I stood up, stretching the kinks out, then I noticed they were really silent. I turned to look at them and they were all just staring at each other like they were having a conversation.<p>

Oh ya, M'gann has telekinesis, so she could also talk to them without moving her lips, and vice versatile. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head, _"Shadow? Are you connected?"_ I jumped and the team looked at me, _"I'm sorry Shadow. Did I scare you?"_ it was M'gann who was talking.

_"No."_ I thought back, and I saw her face light up, _"Um, why not a radio?"_

I heard Robin chuckle, "_You seem pretty whelmed to the idea of telepathic communication."_ I turned to him and he gave an innocent smile.

_'Whelmed, seriously?'_ I thought in my head, _'Wait, crap they can hear!'_ right on queue Robin starts laughing out loud.

"To think you actually have a sarcastic tone." he said that out loud and I just glared at him.

Aqualad stopped his idiotic laughter, "_Ok, everyone is connected. Let's begin."_ We got out of the ship and took cover in the trees. "We have enough people to pair up and break into four sectors. So Artemis and Kid Flash will take the north. Superboy and Miss Martin will take the south. Shadow and Robin takes the west. And I'll take the east." Both Kid Flash and Artemis shouted in disagreement.

_"Why do I have to be a paired up with him/her?"_ They then turned to each other and spotted out their argument. We were even still connected, so not only were yelling out loud, they were freakin' screaming inside our minds.

I could see that the others were annoyed as well, but they made no move to stop the bickering couple. Aqualad tried, but they easily ignored him. I couldn't take it anymore and cracked, "Shut the hell up!" I had my sword out and brought the blade down to the ground. Everyone was silent, both in words and thoughts. They were obviously scared, so I took a deep breath and put my sword back. "I'll start patrolling now." I disappeared out of there, not waiting for a response.

(Kaldur's POV)  
>That was unexpected, again. This girl has a lot of surprises and I can't stop thinking about her. She has aspects that I'm lacking, like sternness. She was able to stop the bickering of Artemis and Kid Flash, even though it was a shock, it got them to agree with the pairing. Ya, she did kind of explode on them, but it looked to me more like a controlled explosion. She could have done much worst, I'm guessing.<p>

I have to stop thinking this. I am disconnected from the others right now, but I should reconnect. We have a mission to do.

(Robin's POV)  
>Been trying to find Shadow for a while now and I see her lounging in a tree. That's just great. "Hey!" she looked my way and I joined her on the branch, "What's up?" she didn't answer, "Looks like you're back go being silent." No answer.<p>

Well, at least there isn't a heavy atmosphere here. Let's see how far I can go to make her speak. Something to do while we're here. Let's see what'll annoy her, but I barely have anything over her, "Hey Shadow! You can't hide, I already know that you have a very I'll mouth." I know, not the smartest thing, but I don't have any... Wait, I do! An evil rain grew as I called her name, "Ariaaaaa!"

She instantly turned around, "Say that name again and I get to tell everyone your name to, Dicky poo." Well I got her to talk, but I couldn't help but laugh at her threat. I know she can and will do it, but with her soft voice it's kind of hard to think that she actually means her threats. That pissed her off even more and hit me in the head causing me to fall out of the tree. I groaned and got off the ground. No wonder Kaldur went flying, she hits damn hard.

I climbed back up the tree and she glared at me, "If you're gonna say something stupid, then I suggest you shut up."

I shook my head, "I just wanted to know why you're always quiet. It's really a challenge to get you to say something." She just shrugged it off, "Another thing is why are you doing this? There doesn't seem to be a reason for you being here."

"Must there be a reason?" I looked at her and I can feel sadness coming from her, "Then again there's a reason for everything, but I don't have to tell you everything." I raised my eyebrow at her, "I'll say everything when the time is right." I just nodded in agreement. The past shouldn't matter.

I was about to say something, but Shadow cut me off by placing her finger to her mouth. She pointed and I saw some guards with semi-automatics with them. And right on queue we hear guns fire coming from the north. Of course, Kid Crash got caught again.

The gun fire came closer and we both see a blur of yellow and green run past us, before Kid Flash tripped on afoot and fell. The guards we found ran to where they were and I heard a soft sigh beside me, "Is he always like this?"

"You mean clumsy?" I shook my head holding down a chuckle, "Believe or not, this is one of his good days." She just shook her head and jumped into action. I followed not far behind.

(Normal POV)  
>The sound of gun fire is heard throughout the whole estate and guards started to move towards the west and the young leader knew that he quickly had to go help his fellow team mates.<p>

He got there and saw that the battle was in full swing. Bullets flew everywhere as Superboy swung a tree around, knocking out 20 men. Artemis shot out arrows while Kid Flash sped around, each disarming men from their desired weapons. Miss Martian had multiple arms on her body as she fought her way out of 10 guards'' grasp. Robin and Shadow disappeared and reappeared through the trees, knocking out men in the process.

Aqualad jumped in and knocked out a couple of guards before they all met up in the middle of the clearing. They were all cornered_. "Why won't they stay down?"_ cried Artemis, noticing that she only had a few arrows left.

One charged at Shadow and she sliced his helmet right off. She drew back in disgust, seeing that the man's face was distorted beyond repair. The man's face was covered in raw flesh coming off and maggots filled the place of where his nose should have been, _"They're dead!"_ She screamed in her head and the team stared at her, hearing her thoughts.

They knew it was impossible, until they removed helmets off of some guards. The enemies' faces were all the same. They were all detoured and some barely had skin left on their face. _"What the heck? Are we stuck indie a zombie movie?"_ Kid Flash almost hurdled at the smell of one of the men's breath.

_"Well it does explain why they don't seem to feel pain."_ Robin kicked at one and the head spun backwards, _"Ok, that's just really creepy." _He came back to the others, _"Now what?"_

Shadow had a grin on her face, "Smash their face in. Just like in the movies." She got out her swords and started to slash out at them, "It's not like they're alive, right?" She cut the head of one and smashed it's head to the ground, causing brain juices to splatter all over, "You guys gonna help me, or are you going to be zombie bait?" The whole team was amazed again. How could she easily do that without hesitating?

Artemis was the first to snap out of it, her old assassins' instincts kicking in. She punched in two zombies' faces before turning, "Come on, we can't let her fight them all on her own right?" The guys blinked before jumping into action, all but one.

Shadow noticed that Miss Martian was just standing there looking like a deer in headlights. She felt sorry for her and wanted her to keep her innocence, so she contacted Aqualad through her thoughts, _"Aqualad, we still need information, right?"_

He answered back, _"Of course."_ A smile grew on her blood covered face, _"What are you thinking Shadow?"_ He thought back after seeing the creepy display.

(Shadow's POV)  
>My plan is flawless, <em>"So while the guards, or whatever they are, are distracted, hey someone to gather information in the lab."<em> I moved my head slightly to our green team mate in a corner while I avoided a hit.

He got the clue, _"Miss Martian. Go into camouflage mode and find out whatever you can about these creatures."_ I saw her face light up as she heard her new order.

_"Yes sir!"_ She answered cheerily and disappeared. That's good, better for her not to see this.

I focused all my power on the battler, who knows how long this'll go.

(30 mins later)  
>There's finally only a few left, and I finally let my guard slide. I can feel the effects of hayai kicking in and I could barely keep my eyes open. "Shadow! Behind you!" Aqualad called just in time.<p>

I turned around and saw the last one. I brought my sword up and cut off his head in one swift movement. His head went down and all of them were gone. I turned to walk to where my team mates were, but I felt myself losing to the tiredness and everything went black.

**And there goes another cliff. Ha ha, reading this just got me wondering, how the hell did I get this from watching **_**High School Musical 3?**_** Sisters, what can you do? Well I hope you enjoyed this one, I certainly had fun thinking about the gore in here, got me hungry though….ya I know I'm weird. Well, enough about that, see you next time!**

**Note: Hayai: in Japanese it means fast, or hurry. (I meant to put speed, but I got speido. Not good…) {this is a shadow technique causing the user to have fast instincts and swift flawless movements. Kind of like the speedsters' power, but not as fast. Use it too long and the user could find themselves in a coma}**


	9. WAking up to a plan

**Konichiwa! Hello! Bon jour! Nee hao! What's up! (ya I sound like lord death...) new chapter everyone and it's really late here, but I got this done. Funny story though, I was waiting at the doctors and just started to write, haha. Well enough of that, let's get to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Shadow/Aria and the story line.**

I slowly started to open my eyes. Big mistake, it was too damn bright, "Someone turn off the damn light."

I heard a chuckle and I instantly jumped up, which was a bad idea, "Hey, calm down sleeping beauty." through my blood rushing back to Norma, I see Robin there in civil clothing, "How are you feeling?"

The rim finally stops spinning and I sat up, "Just a bit dizzy." I looked around the room and I saw that I was in the med bay, "How did I get here?" I saw my scarf on the counter and I wrapped it around me, "Wait! My mask is off!"

"Don't worry. They haven't seen you with your mask off. Batman told me to remove it so that it wouldn't leave a mark on your face." He started to laugh evilly, "And how you got her...do you really want to know?" I was kind of scarred to find out, but I still nodded, "Kaldur saw you fall and picked you up bridal style. That's the first time I've seen him look that worried. He freaked out when he heard that you were in a coma." I started to blush when I pictured that happening. Thank God I have my scarf on.

He handed me a cup of soup, "Here, you need to eat something." I thanked him taking a sip. It felt good going down my throat.

Then I remembered something important, "How long was I out for?" I took another sip as he answered.

"You were out for a day I think." I did a spit take. That's the longest I've been out. Then again I haven't used hayai for a long time. I need to start training again, these effects would kill me if I don't practice. Robin just laughs at the spilt soup. "To think a calm person like you would have a reaction like that.

I shot him a glare, "Shut up bird boy!" he just laughed more and fell off his chair. I just sweat dropped, watching him laugh even more. What a clown.

I got tired of sitting and decided to stand up. Robin finally stops laughing and hands me my mask, "If you're feeling better then Batman wants you to report in." I nodded while putting my mask on, "Well I'm going, I have to show Wally who's the best in Black Ops." He left the room putting his shades back on and I don't even want to know what he plans to do.

(Normal POV)  
>Shadow opened the door were she was met face to face with Kaldur. Both teens just stood there surprised, until Kaldur found his voice, "I came to check up on you. Are you ok?" He then blushed as he remembered how he reacted to her falling.<p>

Shadow smiled at him, "I'm fine." She tried to avoid his gaze, she felt embarrassed about being carried that way, "Would you excuse me, I've been told that I have to report in to Batman."

"Oh yes." He moved out of her was, "My apologies." She nodded and left him standing there. "Oh wait!" he called when she was a few meters away.

She stopped and watches Kaldur catch up to her, "What is it?"

He smiled at her, "I just want to thank you for your suggestion of having M'gann gather information while the others fought."

She just shrugged, "It's nothing, I'm sure you would have thought of it anyways."

"No, my mind was elsewhere. I would not have noticed that M'gann was scarred. You seem to be a really good audition to this team." Shadow couldn't help but feel sort of down, but she shook that feeling off and smiled back at him.

"Well, I should get going." Kaldur just nodded and let the small girl go. As he watched her go, he couldn't help but think that something was going on between them. Something about her always left an imprint on him.

(Briefing room)  
>The dark knight saw the new comer in the room, "Looks like you're all better."<p>

Shadow gave him a skeptical look, "Is there something you want?"

Batman gave her a serious look, "Tell me about the lab."

"You should already know from the others, and Artemis should have told you about those rumors about the lab." She saw no change in the bat's face. Sighing in defeat she told him, "You already know about the undead guards, right? Well then about the rumor, it says that they found out how to bring back people from the dead."

He nodded his head, "We got the research notes from M'gann, but we need to know more. The lab exploded once you left."

She sighed again, she hated retelling a story, "Remember I told you I killed people for the league, well they also tell you how to dispose of them. Sometimes there are orders to kill the subject without doing damage to the body, and when I'm done they instantly come and take the body away. I'm guessing that how they get the bodies. I never thought that they actually could bring them back to life. I also heard them talking about finding a way to stay immortal, but I'm not quite sure since they never tell the kages anything. It's also forbidden for us to ask questions about our missions. We just do."

"Is that all?" She just nodded, "Then you're dismissed. Thank you for your cooperation." She bowed her head out of habit and left, the zeta tubes claiming her departure.

(In the living room)  
>"Ha! I got you!" The young hacker cheered in delight, "You so owe me now!" he pointed at the red haired teen.<p>

"Not fair Robin! You must have hacked the game!" He dropped the game controller, "Whatever, it's more fun killing actual zombies." He turned and saw M'gann turn green, if that was even possible and felt guilt hit him, "Not to bring bad memories."

Conner glared at the speedster then turned back to his girlfriend, "Are you ok M'gann?" his voice came out soft and a lot of compassion.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Conner." He nodded and went back to his mono tone self. Kaldur now entered the living room, "Oh Kaldur! Did you see Shadow?" He nodded his head, "Well, where is she?" She jumped up waiting happily for the answer.

"Well she told me that Batman wanted to talk to her." M'gann was going to the briefing room when Conner stopped her.

"She's not here anymore. She left through the zeta tubes just a while ago." M'gann sat down and looked a bit sad.

This time Artemis spoke in, "Really? Cause we were going to do a girls' night so that she can feel welcomed." M'gann nodded somewhat cheerfully.

"Well we can always do it another time. Maybe tomorrow since it's a Friday. We also need to invite Zatanna." M'gann suggested now back to her cheery self. They both cheered in delight, planning the perfect girls' night.

"Well, we lost them." Robin said as he was putting away the x-box.

"I don't get it. Just because a new girl came in, they start acting like this. She so closed up. We know nothing about her except for her name and her fighting skills." Wally was still sulking about the fact that Shadow could fight in fast motion. It's not as fast as him, but it was still beyond human speed.

"When are you going to get over that?" Robin read Wally's mind, "You barely know anything about me, and you sure as hell didn't know anything about Artemis when she first got here. Why do you have to single her out?"

"He is right, Wally. I suggest that you open up a little and do not let your pride get in the way." Kaldur spewed out venom to Wally, he was mad at him and it scarred the idiot a bit. Kaldur didn't like the fact that Wally was bad mouthing a very caring girl.

Obviously the others don't know that it was Shadow who suggested M'gann to get out of there. Kaldur kept that to himself.

Meanwhile at Wayne manor, Aria was strumming out a song on her guitar when she sneezed, "Are you kidding me?" She asked to no one in particular, "Am I actually getting a cold now?" She groaned, "I hope it was just the dust, wouldn't want to have a cold right after waking up from a coma." She returned to strumming and wondered what's to come the next day.

**How'd ya like it? Oh and did you notice that I now have chapter titles? I know they really suck, but hey it's better than 'chapter...' that's boring.**

**Well, let's just see what's going to happen the next chapter. Maybe secrets will be revealed! (gasp!) NOT TELLING! But I do need help on how Shadow's civil outfit would look like. Remember that the team, except Robin cause he knows everything (at least he thinks) doesn't know who she is just like Robin keeping his secret identity. And please don't say sunglasses cause that's too cliché, plus that's Robin's thing. So ya, help!**

**See you next time!**


	10. Girl's night crashers

**Wow, it's been almost a week since I updated, but then again school took over. (Sigh) well I at least got this one up before the weekend, and I don't have much homework. Who knows what'll happen.**

**Well I'll like to thank YJ-Lover and CronaGorgonxDeathTheKid for the suggestion, and sorry for actually not using it, but it did help me. But got me wondering, why a beanie? I didn't even know what that was until YJ suggested it to me.**

**Well hope you enjoy.**

(Artemis POV)  
>It was a regular day, it's Friday and I can't wait for the final bell to ring. Its lunch time right now and I'm talking on the phone with M'gann. "I can't wait for tonight! Zatanna said she's coming!" The auburn teen squealed.<p>

I couldn't help but laugh as well, I also can't wait. I was going to say something when got interrupted by a small cry, "Sorry to cut this short M'gann, but I have to go." Without waiting for a response I hang up and ran to the direction I heard the cry came from.

She found the source at the back of the school where no one goes. I saw the source was Aria Muses. "Please, what do you want from me?" She was being cornered to the wall by a senior boy who thought he was all that.

"No need to be scared. I just want to talk." He was the quarter back and had his face too close to Aria's neck, "Come on, it'll be really fun."

I came in and punched him right in the face, "Why don't you such a whore's face instead. They won't care that your ball is as big as a penny." The meat head went down and I grin in success and he looked up in fear. Ya, I have a rep to actually start a fight and win. People get scared, somewhat. "Now scram!" I yelled and he ran for his dear life. I could have just laughed my ass off.

"Um, you're Artemis right? You're in most of my classes," I turned to face Ms. Muses. I just nodded my head. She smiled sweetly and I had a strong feeling that we met before. "Thank you. If you hadn't come, who knows what might have happened." Her eyes were dry, so I think she's done crying.

She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, "Hey, it's no problem. If you have any trouble just look for me, ok?" She nodded like a good little girl. I walked away thinking that maybe u had her wrong, she's a nice kid.

(Shadow's POV)  
>I watched Artemis leave. Once she was out of sight I let out my breath. Looks like she didn't see the resemblance.<p>

I turned to the wall and punched it hard. I could have easily beaten the shit out of him, but I'm Aria. The sweet little angel that needs to be watched all the time. Damn, I hate that!

I leaned on the wall as I watched my hand slowly heal and I calmed myself down again. I need to revert back to Aria before I head out. What a really annoying day.

(Wayne Manor)  
>I was started practicing the bass when Dick came in with a huge smirk on his face. It looked super creepy with his school uniform is on. I'm scared to ask, "What do you want Dick?"<p>

"Why do you think there's something?" I arched an eyebrow at him, "Fine, the girls wanted you to be at the mountain for a girls' night. And I'm here to give you this." he handed me a contact kens container. "It's to use for when you're in civil wear. It's to hide who you are. They have your prescription."

I looked inside and see that it was a pair of colored contacts, "Well at least it's better than wearing sunglasses all the time." He rolled his eyes at me, "But do you actually think it'll work? Even with different colored eyes I can still be recognized as Aria."

He just shrugged, "You know the way you're acting right now I betcha that no one would think your that little musician girl. They'll just assume that you just look like her and move on. It's really simple to hide from the public if you can change how you act." that is true, who's to say that Aria is actually a master killer? "Anyway you figure that out. They want you to be there soon." He left and I instantly went to my closest.

I quickly got out a gray shirt, black hoodie and a pair of baggy navy blue jeans. I removed my stupid white school uniform socks and put on pair of ankle high blue and black stripped ones. I felt much more comfortable and went to my bathroom. I removed my regular contacts and put on the colored ones. Like he said, they were at my prescription and exactly my size. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were now red, well more of a rust colored shade; I just knew at that moment that Dick probably chose the color for me as a joke. I rolled my eyes to his stupidity then started to mess up my hair.

I hate the fact that I have to straighten it to have that good girl look. After making it into a big messy, carefully combed it and it returned to my usually wavy hair. Some of my bangs started to cover my face, but I let it since it hides most of my face. I like my look, casually and not a single hint of rich girl in there, just how I wish my life could be. But faith has weird ways of working.

I came down and I saw Dick in his regular green hoodie, black jacket and dark blue jeans. He was waiting on the stairs with his sunglasses in his hands, "Finally, you took forever." he whined, and I just answered with an eye roll, "Well, let's get going. M'gann hates it when people are late, and you really don't want to see her mad." I saw him gulp and I shivered at the thought of seeing her angry, hopefully I never see that.

(Mt. Justice)  
>The zeta tubes announced our arrival, that voice is really annoying. Once we go to the living room M'gann grabbed hold of me, "Yay! You're finally here!" and she dragged me to the couch were I saw another girl with black hair and blue eyes, in a light purple tank top and brown slacks. She was really pretty; M'gann broke in and introduced us, "Shadow, this is Zatanna. Zatanna, Shadow." we shook hands, and then I heard M'gann say something into my mind, "She and Robin have a thing going on, but he doesn't want to say it out loud."<p>

I mentally laughed this I could use to tease him about. Luckily M'gann didn't hear that. "That's a cool name." I smiled at Zatanna, her name is really cool and unique.

She smiled back, "Yours is cooler. Who names their child Shadow?" The team tried to hold in their laughter and she just looked at them like they were crazy, "What is it?"

"That's just them, and Shadow isn't my legal name." Her mouth made an O and we moved on. Artemis ushered the guys out of there so we could have some girl talk and we sat on the couch. After a few minutes I could feel an evil glare come my way.

I could tell there were people were hiding and I just knew it was the guys. I heard mumbled voiced and shuffling. I got up without the girls noticing and went to the question behind the couch. I went to the drawer that holds utensils and grabbed a fork. I took aim at the far wall and threw it like a dart. It went straight to the wall and stuck in producing a 'yelp', which got the girls to at me and back to the fork in the wall. "Give it up. We all know that you're there. Come out, I never miss my targets." I reach for another fork, but placed it down when the intruders came out.

Kaldur, Robin, Conner, and Wally came out with fear in their eyes while the girls start to laugh, "What are you doing here? Its girls' night. Emprises on the "girl" part." Artemis stopped laughing and had a curious look on her face.

"Well, we had nothing to do, so we decided to crash here." Wally earned a major eye roll from Artemis, "Better question, how'd you find us? We have a freakin' ninja with us."

This time I was the only one laughing, they all turned to me, so I had to explain, "Well let's see. One, I heard you whispering and some shuffling around. Two, I felt someone glaring at me." The guys turned to Wally, "And finally, I smelt someone let lose." again, they all turned to Wally and the girls laughed again when he started to blush.

After he let his blood go down, he resumed glaring at me, "What's your problem?" I asked him as innocently as I could.

"Why don't we have a fight? This will be my welcoming to you." Wally has my vote for being the stupidest person in the world, but I have to give him points for not being scared away after seeing what I can do. There's no way I'm going to pass this down.

(Kaldur's POV)  
>Did Wally just lose it? I know that he is mad about her being able to go almost as fast as him, but that is no reason to start a battler.<p>

I watched in horror as Shadow agreed and they headed to the gym. We all followed and once we get there they were already fighting. This is not going to go well.

(Normal POV)  
>Both fighters charged and Wally speed around her and took aim for her legs, but she flipped away and kicked him in his head which he dodged. A slight hesitation and he would have been out seeing as how fast she kicked.<p>

He recovered quickly from shock and threw quick punches at lightning speed, but she blocked all of them with ease. While he was being distracted with punching her, she quickly went down and knocked him off his feet. He got up, but Shadow used hayai and she got fast enough to knock him out. He went flying just like Kaldur.

Everyone was again speechless as they watched Shadow sway a bit from energy lost. Kaldur was fast enough to catch her around her waist. "Are you ok?" he asked with a small blush on his cheeks, but he kept his arms around her small body.

"I'm fine." She gave a reassuring smile that got his heart to flutter, "You should be more worried about Wally." Right on queue Artemis was beside the fallen Wally helping him up. They make a good couple, the thought ran through everyone's head except for the said couple.

(5 mins later)

"Well that was unexpected." Zatanna was still short of in shock, "But luckily you were able to shut him up."

"..." everyone was for some reason in perfect sync."So what do we do now?" asked Conner who was getting tired of just standing around. Suddenly both M'gann and Zatanna jumped up with the same idea.

"Karaoke!" everyone in the room froze. Are they actually planning for everyone to sing?

**Ya, remember in my summary about Shadow bringing music to the team? Well here it is, somewhat. I just need to ask for your guys' help again. I can't seem to find a song for my own OC and I find that major sad, I need a song that has nothing to do with love. But has something to do with kicking butt and sound good sung by a female vocalist. It should also be high beat and sound really happy, like a 'haha, in your face' type of song.  
>Shadow: What the hell are you going to do?<strong>

**Me: I have plans my little character**

**Shadow: As long as it's not embarrassing**

**Me: Oh! You just gave me an idea! (evil laughs)**

**Shadow: (sweat drops) I don't have a good feeling about this**

**Me: Well, when I'm planning something help me get a good song! See you next time!**


	11. Songs from the heart

**Yay! I finish this one really quickly! But if didn't have time to post it until now. And like a promised, there is music and I know, it's kind of bland and stuff, but it's really long so I hope that kind of makes up for it...**

**Shadow: then don't post it!**

**Me: Aw, you're scared for being embarrassed huh?**

**Shadow: no! It's just...**

**Me: ya, ya, save it for later. I have no time for your girly needs**

**Shadow: what do you mean by girly? You're...**

**Me: you dare say it I'll kill you off!**

**Shadow: (hides)**

**Me: sorry for the rude interruption, anyway these songs aren't mine, they own to their owners but too lazy to say them, so ya... Enjoy!**

(Normal POV)

"Are you actually serious?" Artemis was the first to regain her composure. She crossed her arms secretly fearing what's to come.

"Yes of course!" M'gann answered cheerily, " and to make it more fun, we'll draw straws for who's going to sing. Longest will go first." She brought in some straws and everyone took one.

The list started with Robin, followed by Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna, Artemis, M'gann, Wally and Shadow. "Ha ha, Robin you have to go first!" Wally laughed whole heartily.

"Oh shut it Kid Crash, I can sing better then you, so you shouldn't be laughing." He picked up the mic, "So what do I sing?"

"There's a random song pick. All you have to say what voice range you can do." Zatanna read from the case, "Oh why don't everyone do that? It'll be fun!"

"Great idea Zatanna." Robin agreed a bit too happily which got a soft cough from Shadow, a smirk from Kaldur, a sort from Wally and a soft chuckle from Artemis. Robin glared at them but they stayed quiet.

They all sat in the living room, Artemis and Wally on the love seat where Wally had his arm just behind her shoulder but wasn't touching her. M'gann was sitting on Conner's lap as they sat on the arm chair. Shadow, Kaldur and Zatanna all sat on the big couch sitting in the order, while Robin was standing on a makeshift stage, "Do I really have to sing up here?"

Shadow laughed at him, "Aw, don't tell me you're scared of singing in front of your friends. Give it your best." A hint if sarcasm could be found.

He glared back at her, "Why don't you give me an example on how to perform. I'm sure a musician such as yourself could give me a few pointers."

She shot him a warning glare, "Why should I? You were raised in a circus, you should be use to performing on front of a crowd." the team looked back and forth not knowing the connecting it has; "Besides it isn't my turn right now." She smiled innocently and Robin gave up.

He selected the random song and just before the song played the title showed itself reading "Beautiful Soul" which got a lot of laughs. Robin started to blush when he sang the first verse.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

Then the chorus played and he kept turning back to Zatanna and by the second verse started he started to move around.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

The song got a more edgy sound and he jumped off the stage and pointed to the girl of his dreams. Then the final part played and he got back up and would either point to his heart or Zatanna.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

Finally the song ended and everyone was dead silent. "Has anyone told you that you sound exactly like Jessie McCartney?" M'gann said still shocked.

"There's no way Robin sounds like that!" Wally defended his friend.

"He kind of does." Artemis broke in.

"Does it really matter?" Robin asked, "Here Conner, it's your turn." he handed the kriptonian the mic and sat down between Kaldur and Zatanna, making everyone squishes together. They all slightly blushed at the new close contact with the opposite sex, but it soon disappeared as they all got comfortable.

Conner was on the stage and selected the random song. The title was "Gotta be Somebody" and everyone but Shadow felt a pang of happiness when he started to sing.

_This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right_

_It's just like déjà vu_

_Me standin' here with you_

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath_

_Could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There has gotta be somebody for me, oh_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Throughout the whole song he kept staring at M'gann and had a huge smile on his face. There were no words exchanged but clapping, as Conner handed Kaldur the mic. His song was "Someone that you're with" and instantly he thought of Tula and Garth. He hadn't told the team about his heart ache, so no one knew what he was going through throughout the first half of the song.

_I reside in 209, you're in 208_

_You moved in last Friday night,_

_and I just couldn't wait_

_So I tried to call across the hall,_

_to ask you out someday_

_But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late_

_Well I'd rather start off slow_

_This whole thing's like_

_some sort of race_

_Instead of winning what I want_

_I'm sitting here in second place_

_Because somewhere_

_the one I wanna be with's_

_with somebody else_

_Oh god, I wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_I wanna be that someone_

_that you're with_

_And I can talk about it all day long_

_'til I run out of breath_

_But I still wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_I've got to be that_

_someone that you're with_

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

_'Cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him_

_somewhere and just about to kiss_

_God I wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_Well I hear your favorite songs_

_you sing along with everyday_

_And I borrow things that_

_I don't need for conversation sake_

_Last night I heard your key,_

_it hit your lock at 4 AM_

_Instead of being out with me_

_you must be out with them_

Then he turned and met up with a pair of rust colored eyes and soon his loneliness disappeared. He turned away, but he could still feel her gaze on him and he thought back to that night with the mysterious girl.

_Because somewhere the one_

_I wanna be with's_

_with somebody else_

_Oh god, I wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_I wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_And I can talk about it all day long_

_'til I run out of breath_

_But I still wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_I've got to be that_

_someone that you're with_

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

_'Cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him_

_somewhere and just about to kiss_

_God, I wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_Well somewhere the one_

_I wanna be with's_

_with somebody else_

_Oh god, I wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_And I can talk about it all day long_

_'til I run out of breath_

_But I still wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_I've got to be that_

_someone that you're with_

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

_'Cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him_

_somewhere and just about to kiss_

_God, I've got to be that_

_someone that_

_I wanna be that someone that_

_I've got to be that_

_someone that you're with_

The song was over, but he was lost in thought. Could his feelings have changed and he's forming feelings for two different girls? Or has he finally lost it?

The team clapped and Zatanna got up on stage, but no one clapped as much as Robin. She took a breath and clicked the random bottom. She got "Call me Maybe" and everyone started to tease the poor bird, but then went silent when she started to sing.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_and now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_but now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Zatanna was slightly blushing as she looked at her big crush and he responded the same way. There were soft chuckles and slight whispers that would have gotten them killed.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_and this is crazy,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_and this is crazy,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe? _

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

M'gann started to have a secret conversation between the girls, minus Zatanna, in their minds_, "Why don't they just start going out? It's just too obvious."_

_"It's because of her overprotective father."_ Artemis answered, _"I feel so sad for her."_

_"Things will work out for the better."_ Shadow reassured, "_I've only known Robin for a while, but he can be stubborn when he wants to."_

M'gann laughed, "_You're right! And then everyone would have their match!"_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_but still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_At first sight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_but it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_and this is crazy,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_and this is crazy,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

Zatanna started to dance and the conversation was still going on,_ "M'gann, what do you mean about everyone having a match?"_ Artemis asked in an uncertain tone.

_"Well, there's Zatanna and Robin, then there's me and Conner, you and Wally, and Shadow and Kaldur." _Shadow suddenly laughed out loud and everyone turned to her.

She sunk into the couch before thinking, _"There's no way me and Kaldur are a couple. I agree with you and Wally, Artemis, but I know that there's nothing between me and Kaldur."_

They both shot her a look before she ended the conversation with them and just went to listening to the last bit of the song.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_and this is crazy,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

They all clapped and Artemis got on stage. Her song was "Smile" and Shadow again was the only one that laughed. They all looked at her like she was crazy but she just smiled and said, "You'll know when you hear this song." and an evil grin grew on her face which got Artemis really scared.

**Me: now swear you'll never do that again!**

**Shadow: I swear!**

**Me: good... Oh! It's the end of the chapter...haha**

**Shadow: that's all you have to say?**

**Me: hey you're to blame**

**Shadow: not really you got lazy and left it as a cliffhanger**

**Me: well sorry for wanting to make it interesting. (turns to readers) I still need a song for Shadow, I like the songs I got from requests, but I think a bigger list could give more variety. Sorry for asking too much**

**Shadow: you apologize too much**

**Me: shut up, I'm sorry for being raised this way**

**Shadow: whatever, just review and see you next time**

**Me: bye-bye!**

**Shadow: are you high?**


	12. Let's see what the heart wants

**Ya! New chapter! I have awesome news! I'm in a good mood and had a lot of alerts from last chapter! So I'll like to thank all of you who have alerted me! I made this one long to and don't worry, I'm still not done teasing them with their little crushes.**

**Shadow: seriously! Are you on something?**

**Me: That's for me to know and you to find out! Beside you should already know since you're inside me head.**

**Shadow: wow, you're that lonely that you talk to yourself non-stop.**

**Me: WAH! You're so mean (cries in a corner)**

**Shadow: crap, sorry I didn't mean it**

**Me: (perks up) joking! Anyway to the story!**

**Shadow: remember that Deathwriter doesn't own any of the songs or the young justice. If they did then they would have a better life**

**Me: ha-ha and you would have never been born!**

**Shadow:...**

(Normal POV)  
>Artemis gulped and feared for the worst as the song started.<p>

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>Oh, oh<br>But you don't really give a shit  
>You go with it, go with it, go with it.<br>'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

_You said "Hey,  
>What's your name? "<br>It took one look  
>And now I'm not the same<br>Yeah you said "Hey."  
>And since that day<br>You stole my heart  
>And you're the one to blame<em>

_(Yeah)  
>And that's why I smile<br>It's been a while  
>Since every day and everything has<br>Felt this right  
>And now you turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why I-I-I<br>I smile  
>I-I<br>_  
>Right after the first verse, every blood cell in her body started to flow up to her face and she instantly knew why Shadow laughed. Shadow had to have something to do with this, Artemis thought as she sang.<p>

_Last night I blacked out I think  
>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<br>I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
>I woke up with a new tattoo<br>Your name was on me and my name was on you  
>I would do it all over again<span>_

_You said "Hey,  
>What's your name? "<br>It took one look  
>And now I'm not the same<br>Yeah you said "Hey."  
>And since that day<br>You stole my heart  
>And you're the one to blame<em>

_(Yeah)  
>And that's why I smile<br>It's been a while  
>Since every day and everything has<br>Felt this right  
>And now you turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why I-I-I<br>I smile  
>I-I<br>The reason why I-I-I  
>I smile<br>I-I  
><em>  
>Once at the second verse, Robin sat beside Wally and started to tease him on what he did last night, which got him to turn redder then his hair. Artemis snuck in a glance to the red head and the girls noticed. The bridge played and the girls were again having a separate conversation, <em>"Why don't they just hook up already?" <em>screamed Zatanna_, "It's so obvious that it's sick."_

_"How bout you and Robin? You can't hide in your desire anymore. Everyone knows." _Shadow answered back. Zatanna shot her a look from across the couch, _"Hey don't blame me. I'm just stating the obvious. You two do make a good couple."_

Zatanna sighed, "_How about you and Robin? You diffidently have something going on between the two of you." _She answered sadly; _"You two are just too much alike." _the singing came back.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<span>_

_"Hold on Zatanna. We only have a treaty between us. We know each other's greatest secret and if we were to say them we'd be dead from Bats. Plus his just an annoying little brother to me. Trust me." _Shadow looked at the young sorceress and she just nodded back, _"And I know for a fact that he's head over heels for you. I can help you two hook up."_

"No!" Zatanna said out loud, jumping up, but sat back down realizing what she did. And Artemis went back to singing. _"I'll do it myself."_ Shadow nodded and they both returned to listening to the archer sing.

_(Yeah)  
>And that's why I smile<br>It's been a while  
>Since every day and everything has<br>Felt this right  
>And now you turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why I-I-I<br>I smile  
>I-I<br>(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
>I smile<br>I-I  
>The reason why I-I-I<br>I smile  
>I-I<br>_  
>The song ended and almost everyone had a smirk on their face as Artemis sat back down beside the speechless Wally. But that was short lived when M'gann came on stage and got her song, "Today was a Fairytale." She was really happy with the song and started to dance around instantly.<p>

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince  
>I used to be a damsel in distress<br>You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
>Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale<span>_

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress  
>You wore a dark gray t-shirt<br>You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
>But can you feel this magic in the air?<br>It must have been the way you kissed me  
>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>

_It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Today was a fairytale  
>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet<br>Every move you make, everything you say is right  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Today was a fairytale  
>All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer<br>Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
>Yeah yeah<br>_  
>She would occasionally look at Conner on the arm chair and her smile would grow wider every time.<br>_  
>But can you feel this magic in the air?<br>It must have been the way you kissed me  
>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<span>_

_It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
>I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest<br>Did you feel it?  
>I can't put this down<br>_  
>The girls were happy for her while Robin and Wally would try to tease Conner, but failed big time.<p>

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<span>_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>Today was a fairytale  
><em>  
>The song ended and everyone clapped for her. She bowed. And handed the mic to Wally who was now jumping with excitement for his turn. He got "Just the Girl" and again Shadow burst out laughing and was joined by Zatanna since she also knows this song. He looked at both of them and they just answered with evil grins and thumbs ups. Knowing the song might have something to do with him and Artemis; he got ready for the worst.<p>

_She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>She pushed me in the pool  
>At our last school reunion<br>She laughs at my dreams  
>But I dream about her laughter<br>Strange as it seems  
>She's the one I'm after<br>_  
>Once he started to sing he could feel the heat instantly go to his cheeks since the lyrics played his greatest fear. Artemis couldn't believe it either and shot Zatanna and Shadow a death glare, <em>"You guys planned this didn't you?"<em> She mentally asked the still giggling girls.

_"What makes you think we have anything to do with this?"_ Both answered at the same time.

_"I don't know. It's just, out of all the songs, it has to be one like this. You must have either hacked it or used magic." _Artemis kept glaring at them and they just smiled, _"You did something."  
><em>  
><em><span>'cause she's bittersweet<br>She knocks me off of my feet  
>And I can't help myself<br>I don't want anyone else  
>She's a mystery<br>She's too much for me  
>But I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
><span>_  
><em>"I didn't hack. That's Robin's thing. I'll say it's karma for trying to start a fight with me, and denying his love for you!"<em> Shadow answered matter of factly.

_"I also didn't use magic. Trust me, there's no spells out there that chooses songs. It was random."_ Zatanna backed up.

_"Maybe it's faith telling you to make your move."_ M'gann bursted in all happy, "You can't avoid your feelings forever."

_She can't keep a secret  
>For more than an hour<br>She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
>And the more she ignores me<br>The more I adore her  
>What can I do?<br>I'd do anything for her_

Artemis got irritated and changed the course of this conversation, _"How about Shadow? You obviously have something going on between you and Kaldur."_ She was victorious in getting their attention away from her love life. Both M'gann and Zatanna quickly started to attack the small girl.

_And when she sees it's me  
>On her caller ID<br>She won't pick up the phone  
>She'd rather be alone<br>But I can't give up just yet  
>Cause every word she's ever said<br>Is still ringin' in my head  
>Still ringin' in my head<span>_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>Knows just what to say  
>So my whole day is ruined<br>_  
>Shadow kept going, <em>"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"<em> until they were silent and she took a deep breath before explaining, _"You guys, I'm still new and what gives you the idea that there's something going on between us?"  
><em>  
>They all grinned and M'gann answered in a sing-song voice, <em>"Instead of telling you, why don't I just show you?"<em> and without another word images started to flow and Shadow was lost in thought. She can still hear Wally sing, but she couldn't see the living room anymore.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>Oh, I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<br>_  
>Instead she was back in the jungle, but wasn't at the same time. These were M'gann's memories and she sees herself there covered in blood and there's a zombie behind her about to attack. "Shadow! Behind you!" Kaldur call out and watched as she spun around and sliced his head clean off. Then she fell and went to her coma, while she fell Kaldur ran towards her and caught her before she hit the ground. There was desperation in his eyes as he carried her body to the ship.<p>

The images faded and another memory played, "It seems that she's in a coma." Batman informed the team outside of the med bay, "She'll wake up soon."

"What would happen if she stays in that state!" In the memory, M'gann turned and Kaldur again had a look of desperation, but was also mixed with anger, angst and uncertainty. "Why are you treating this so lightly?" he rose his voice to a point where it echoed throughout the whole mountain. Batman just motioned for the team to leave and let the two leaders to speak in private. Again the images faded and a new memory played.

Everyone was in the living room and was still worried for their fallen team mate, until Robin came in with good news, "She's up now!" they all perk up and Kaldur almost runs out of the room as fast as he can and still look natural.

(Shadow's POV)  
>The memories ended and I hear M'gann speak happily in my head, "<em>See, there's something going on between you two!"<em> I didn't answer and felt my face burn up again.

_Just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>She's just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl I'm lookin' for  
><span>_  
>I hid behind my bangs, lost in thought, until I got interrupted, "Shadow?" I turned, Kaldur and I were face to face and it took every fiber in my body to stop myself from jumping, "Are you ok?"<p>

I saw that Wally was done singing and everyone was looking at me. I gave them a smile, "I'm fine. I was just thinking of something." and before more could be said I got up on stage, ready to sing.

(Kaldurs POV)  
>I watched as Shadow got up on stage when Robin nudged me and whisper, "You so like her." I turned to him to deny it but he cut me off, "Don't deny it. I've seen you watch her the whole time, and the way you act is making it too obvious."<p>

I closed my mouth and turned to look away. It is true that I was looking at her. It's just her change in facial expressions during the whole time was amusing to watch. Something kept compelling me to watch her and whenever I fought the urge to look at her, I find myself starring at her longer then needed. Maybe Robin has a point. I just keep denying because j am scared of being hurt again. It's so sad that even the youngest member knows what's going on.

(Shadow's POV)  
>I'm up to sing and I haven't sung in front of people in a long time. Well, it's now or never. I chose the random song and I got "My Heart Will Go On." If I was alone, I would have broken down right then and there. This song was my parents' song and it was the first song I ever sang to them. But I kept my composure and fought down those sad memories before they consumed me whole.<p>

The song played its intro and I breathed in deeply. The lyrics showed up on screen and I started, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Batman needs you all to report in for a mission." That robotic voice came from the one and only Red Tornado, and we all watched him leave.

"Are you kidding me? We all sing, but Shadow gets off the hook!" Artemis still seems kind of pissed off from my 'friendly' comment, but she'll get over it.

"Hey, I'm just lucky." I shrugged, jumping off the makeshift stage,

"No, it's just postpone for now." M'gann said, "You're gonna sing once we get back." M'gann said with a wide grin and I lost all hope in trying to get out of this.

**Shadow: phew, I didn't have to sing that song, it's so depressing.**

**Me: that's the whole reason I was going to make you sing it**

**Shadow: eh... how about those other songs you got from the reviews?**

**Me: those are for later on, and I'll like to thanks again to YJ-Lover and CronaGorgonxDeathTheKid for their song suggestions! I'm so gonna use them!**

**Shadow: wait, that's like four different songs!**

**Me: yes it is!**

**Shadow: what the hell are you planning**

**Me: you'll see, oh and if you get the 'shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' part, then you're an awesome otaku just like me! Oh and I'll like to say another thank you to Anon. Thanks for taking the time to review and thanks for the kind words, hope you still read.**

**Shadow: You talk too much**

**Me: whatever! Bye bye! See you next time!**


	13. Introducing our enemy!

**I could just die! I am so sorry that I didn't update in so long, but you should have seen the pile of homework my teachers gave me. Luckily now I have no homework, so I can now focus on my stories!**

**Shadow: Finally**

**Me: oh, and I thought that you wouldn't want this chapter to come**

**Shadow: there's no point in stopping you now, you already posted it.**

**Me: that's true**

**Shadow: also I saw what you could do when you're really mad. Poor Bob...**

**Me: ok one, I was mad because of the damn story nagging at me, and two, Bob is a dummy. As in you're suppose to beat it up**

**Shadow: you're not your cheerful hyper self today**

**Me: I'm tired, deal with it. I change into a different person when I do**

**Shadow: I like it**

**Me: (raise eyebrow) ya, you think that being tired and mellow would help you, but no! I get pissed off easier when I'm tired, so SHUT UP!**

**Shadow: (sweat drop)... (turns to the readers) remember that Deathwriter doesn't own young justice or the song "There! Right There" from legally blonde the musical.**

(Normal POV)  
>Each member was in the bio-ship trying hold in their laughter as they remembered what they were told to do. "Virtuoso Maestro has been making a lot of commotion lately and we need you to stop him. He seems to have hit major theaters and studios that have anything to do with music." The screen showed a boy about 18 dancing around police officers. "It may look like this, but authorities can't seem to hold him down. It's up to you to capture him."<p>

The flashback ended and they all bursted into laughter. "Seriously, is the league just getting lazy now?" Artemis laughed, and would have fallen off her seat if she wasn't buckled in.

"However, he caused trouble for the public and we must stop him." Kaldur tried his best to be serious, but he failed and joined everyone in their storm of laughter. "My apologies. Even I think that this mission is just ridiculous."

Shadow gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Kaldur. He's an even bigger joke then Joker."

"Ya, at least Joker can throw a punch. This guy's just prance around like a ballerina." Robin cackled, "This guy does have some class."

"He dressed like those weird high class kids going to their fancy parties." Wally laughed out, while both Robin and Shadow slightly twitched thinking whether or not to punch him right there, but they destroyed the thought, "How can this guy get out of jail anyway? The authorities are just getting weaker by the day. I mean, I bet he just dances circles around in order to get away." They all pondered the idea of the police getting dizzy by Virtuoso do a piqué turn and they laughed harder at the image.

They kept that going all the way to their destination. They were standing in outside of a musical theater and had some fir their composure back, "So what's the plan boss?" Artemis asked.

"We sneak in and take him by surprise. What we've been told is that he works alone, but we still have to be careful." They all nodded, activated their comms and went inside.

The got to the rafts unnoticed, and they saw Virtuoso Maestro there on stage with 20 cast members as hostage. "You all rejected my talent because you were all jealous. Now look at me! I'm the greatest performer known go man! I'm so great, not even justice can take me!" He walked around in a three piece black suit with white music notes all over. His brown hair tied in a tight pony tail.

While he was walking around throwing angry glares at the hostages, the team was getting ready to attack from above. Then Wally slipped and grabbed onto a rope, but with misfortune loving him, it turns out to be a main support and it got loose. The whole raft fell down, with the team following close behind in a giant crash on stage.

Virtuoso looked at the wreckage and laughed in full amusement. "Well look who we have here. I didn't expect to be graced by the famous sidekicks. And what a daring entrance." he sang the last line in a mocking tone.

When the dust finally settled the team got into a fighting stance, "I suggest that you don't move. We out number you greatly." Wally smile getting impatience to hit him.

"You look pretty whelmed for someone who is going to lose." Robin pointed out, "You could at least make it fun and try to hold up a fight with one of us."

Virtuoso had a playful smile on his face, "Yes, it does look like I'm going to lose, boy wonder. But that's no reason for me to become desperate. I'll take you all on." He motioned for all of them to attack, "Come at me sidekicks!" he sang as they all moved in.

They were inches from him, "Now let's put on a show!" he sang, and before they could make contact they suddenly stopped. "Now dance!" he sang again making jazz hands and each team member started to dance around the stage.

"What is going on?" Kaldur sang out, "And why am I singing?"

"It's called putting on a show for everyone, Aqualad. Now let's show everyone what you little sidekicks can do!" Virtuoso snapped his fingers and lights blinded the team while music started to play.

(Shadow POV)  
>There's something about this Virtuoso guy that gives me a sense of déjà vu, but I can't think of who he could be. But what's really annoying is his weird mind controlling thing he's doing to us, it's even more ridiculous that he's making us do this. I feel something take over and I start to sing.<p>

_Shadow:  
>There! Right There!<em> **(She points to Robin, with a matter of fact look on her face)  
><strong>_Look at that tan, that tinted skin._ **(She points to her skin)**  
><em>Look at the killer shape he's in.<em> **(She moves her hands down her body) (A/N: not it a sexually way you percerts!)  
><strong>_Look at that slightly stubly chin._ **(She points to her chin)**  
><em>Oh Please he's gay, totally gay.<em> **(She looks at Conner with a serious look while pointing at Robin)  
><strong>  
>What the hell? I'm singing this song! I turn to look at the other and I can see shock in their eyes. Wonder if that's for the song, or that I'm actually singing and I sound like this. I'm hoping it's the first one.<p>

_Conner:  
>I'm not about to celebrate.<em> **(He keeps his stance and crosses his arms)**  
><em>Every trait could indicate the totally straight expotriate.<br>This guy's not gay, i say not gay._ **(He moved his hands in a horizontal motion, canceling the idea)**

At least I'm not the only one singing, "_Shadow, are you connected?" _it was M'gann!

_"M'gann! Yay, I thought I was going to lose it!"_ I screamed happily. That got some chuckles from two jokers, _"Looks like he only takes control of our bodies, but not our minds."  
><em>  
><em>"Yes, that is a good thing."<em> Kaldur answered normally, _"M'gann, could you try and stop his control on us?"_

_All:  
>That is the elephant in the room.<em> **(The whole team starts to dance around)  
><strong>_Well is it relevant to assume  
>that a man who wears perfume<br>is automatically matically fay?_ **(They all throw their hands in the air making a questioning stance)  
><strong>  
>M'gann mentally shook her head, <em>"If I could I would have done it a while ago. I'm sorry."<em> she looked sad.

Conner tried to give her a reassuring glance, but couldn't. _"What are we doing anyways?"  
><em>  
><em>"Ya, and why am I the gay guy?"<em> Robin asked, clearly not liking the title**. (A/N: Yes, they're mad, so I got lazy and didn't feel like making a whole dialogue on it, so let's just change back to a normal point of view shall we?)  
><strong>  
><em>Kaldur:<br>But look at his quoft and crispy locks._ **(He swept the air, clearing showing the indicates for hair)  
><strong>  
><em>Shadow:<br>Look at his silk translucent socks._ **(She points to her feet)**

_Conner:  
>There's the eternal paradox.<br>Look what we're seeing__**.**__**(He points to Robin)  
><strong>_  
><em>Shadow:<br>What are we seeing?_ **(She narrows her eyes at Conner)  
><strong>  
><em>Conner:<br>Is he gay?_ **(He points out in a questioned manner)**

_Shadow:  
>Of course he's gay.<em> (**She spreads her arms in a disbelief manner)**  
><em><br>Conner:  
>Or European?<em> **(He arched his brow at Shadow)  
><strong>  
><em>All:<br>ohhhhhh._ **(Everyone minus Robin and Conner have their mouth opens)**  
><em>Gay or European?<em> **(Everyone has a pondering look on their face)  
><strong>_It's hard to guarantee  
>Is he gay or european?<em>

_Wally:  
>Well, hey don't look at me<em>. **(He has his arms out defensively)**

_Artemis:  
>You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports.<br>They play peculiar sports._

_All:  
>In shiny shirts and tiny shorts.<em> **(The team points to their clothes)**  
><em>Gay or foreign fella?<br>The answer could take weeks.  
>They will say things like "ciao bella"<br>while they kiss you on both cheeks._ **(They all make a motion for kissing on ones cheeks)  
><strong>  
><em>Shadow:<br>Oh please._

**(A/N: I got lazy again with their movements, so you guys make it up along the way)**

_All:  
>Gay or European?<br>So many shades of gray._

_Wally:  
>Depending on the time of day, the French go either way.<em>

_All:  
>Is he gay or European?<br>or_

_M'gann:  
>There! Right There!<br>Look at that condescending smirk.  
>Seen it on every guy at work.<br>That is a metro-hetro jerk.  
>That guy's not gay, i say no way.<em>

_All:  
>That is the elephant in the room.<br>Well is it relevant to presume  
>that a hottie in that costume<em>

_Shadow:  
>Is automatically-radically<em>

_Conner:  
>ironically-cronically<em>

_Zatanna:  
>scurtinly-curtainly<em>

_Wally:  
>genetically-netically<em>

_All:  
>GAY!<br>OFFICIALLY GAY!  
>OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY<br>DAMMIT_

_Gay or European?_

_Conner:  
>So stylish and relaxed.<em>

_All:  
>Is he gay or European?<em>

_Conner:  
>I think his chest is waxed.<em>

_Zatanna:  
>But they bring their boys up different there.<br>It's culturally diverse.  
>It's not a fashion curse.<em>

_All:  
>If he wears a kilt or bears a purse.<br>Gay or just exotic?  
>I still can't crack the code.<em>

_Artemis:  
>Yet his accent is hypnotic<br>but his shoes are pointy toed._

_All:  
>Huh.<br>Gay or European?  
>So many shades of gray.<em>

_Zatanna:  
>But if he turns out straight I'm free at 8 on saturday.<em>

_All:  
>Is he gay or European?<br>gay or european?  
>Gay or Euro-<em>

_Kaldur:  
>Wait a minute!<br>Give me a chance to crack this guy.  
>I have an idea I'd like to try.<em>

_Conner:  
>The floor is yours.<em>

_Kaldur:  
>So Mr. Argitacos...<br>This alleged affair with Ms. Windam has been going on for...?_

_Robin:  
>2 years.<em>

_Kaldur:  
>And your first name again is...?<em>

_Robin:  
>Nicos.<em>

_Kaldur:  
>And your boyfriend's name is...?<em>

_Robin:  
>Carlos.<br>I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend.  
>I thought you say best friend. Carlos is my best friend.<em>

_Wally:  
>You bastard!<br>You lying bastard!  
>That's it.<br>I no cover for you, no more!  
>Peoples.<br>I have a big announcement.  
>This man is Gay and European!<br>you've got to stop your being  
>a completely closet case.<br>No matter what he say.  
>I sware he never ever ever swing the other way.<br>You are so gay.  
>You big parfait!<br>You flaming boy in cabaret._

_Robin:  
>I'm straight!<em>

_Wally:  
>You were not yesterday.<br>So if I may, I'm proud to say,  
>He's gay!<em>

_All:  
>And European!<em>

_Wally:  
>He's gay!<em>

_All:  
>And European!<em>

_Wally:  
>He's gay!<em>

_All:  
>And European and Gay!<em>

_Wally:  
>Fine okay I'm gay!<em>

_All:  
>Hooray!<em>

_Wally and Robin:  
>Fine. Okay. We're gay.<em>

Everyone posed and the only sound left was the clapping of their enemy, "Bravo! Bravo! That was wonderful." He walked closer to the frozen team, "But it's not as perfect as you." He pointed to Shadow and placed his hand lovingly on her face, "You were perfect Aria."

That second Shadow lost connection with her friends and had a major freak out in her head. "How does he know who I am!" she mentally screamed, "Wait, I think I now know who he is. No doubt about it, this guy is..."

**Me: yes, you all hate me for the cliff, but I needed time, so I made that.**

**Shadow: so you made another OC for this?**

**Me: hey, I needed a villain that would easily piss you off beside the Kages, so ya. I based him off of that weird villain from Batman The Brave and The Bold, if you saw it then you know who I'm talking about.**

**Virtuoso: Ya! He's my uncle!**

**Shadow: WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN HERE?**

**Me: he's my character so of course he'll be in here, duh**

**Virtuoso: Ah Shadow! My sweet Aria!**

**Shadow: GET HIM OUT OF HERE!**

**Me: (break two cement blocks) SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! AND I CAN'T GET HIM OUT OF HERE, I STILL NEED HIM IN THE STORY, SO NO KILLING!**

**Shadow: fine...**

**Virtuoso: awwww! You're so cute! Anyway, stay tune for the next chapter! That's when Shadow will announce her love to me!**

**Shadow: WHAT!**

**Me: Bye-bye!**

**Shadow: and your hyper self is back**

**Me: Yup!**


	14. Budding love triangle?

**Welcome back readers! I just remembered something I should have done a long time ago. It's the team's ages!**

**Shadow: does it really matter now?**

**Me: well if they were curious then I'll just say it anyways  
>Robin and Zatanna: 14<br>Wally and Artemis: 16  
>Conner, M'gann and Kaldur: 17<br>Virtuoso and Red Arrow: 19  
>Shadow: 15 (turn 16 in a couple chapters)<strong>

**Shadow: I'm turning 16?**

**Me: yup! Hoping that comes soon**

**Shadow: great...**

**Virtuoso: now that's over, let's get this show started! Deathwriter only owns Shadow and I, nothing else.**

(Shadow's POV)  
>Wait, I think I now know who he is. No doubt about it, this guy is... Dorian Harmony! What the hell is he doing here? He said that he was going to be studying abroad for three years, but he's here.<p>

Dorian, or for now Virtuoso, came closer to me and I tried to move away, but didn't work. "What is your name sweet Aria?" Virtuoso sang close to my ear, and I felt a chill go down my back.

I didn't want to answer, but my mouth moved on it's own, "My name is A...Shadow, my lord." the last word killed me, at least I was able to stop myself from saying my real name.

"How lovely. Shadow is a very mysterious name for someone with both a lovely voice and a lovely face." Virtuoso got closer and I can feel his breath on my face, "Your voice is the perfect match for me." he sang and I heard a piano play somewhere, then I lost to the music.

(Kaldur's POV)  
>I did not like this, the fact that he goes close to her and he easily controls us like puppets to it's master. I can't move at all, and that is the icing on the cake. I can't stop him from getting close to her. How are we going to stop him?<p>

(Normal POV)  
>A piano played somewhere and a bright spot light shone on Virtuoso as he started to sing.<p>

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out. _**(He walks around in a circle)**  
><em>And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound.<br>And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up._ **(He stands still and looks to Shadow)**  
><em>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.<em> **(Shadow walks into the spot light beside him)  
><strong>_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._

They're hand in hand, while Virtuoso spins Shadow. They get into first poison from a waltz and he holds Shadow up while their voices make perfect harmony.

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
>And I'd be so good to you.<br>_  
>He spins her arm again and dips her down while he sings softly to her.<p>

_I would._

Virtuoso gets her back up and she starts to sing her solo while still in his arms.

_Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
>Maybe it's me, maybe I only see,<em>

Then Virtuoso sang in with a softer tone for the background as they swayed slowly through the music.

_what I want.  
>But I still have your letter, just got caught between<br>Someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become.  
><em>  
>Their voices entwined again as he spun her around.<p>

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>Woahh<br>You bring me higher.  
>Yeah.<br>I would._ **(He dips her yet again)**  
><em>And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.<br>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
><em>  
>Their voices split, but their song was still beautiful, as they song slowly ended.<p>

_And I'd be so good to you.  
>I'd be good to you,<br>I'd be good to you,  
>I'd be so good to you...<em>

He dips her for a final time and they both stay like that for a while until Virtuoso starts to lean closer to her.

The whole team watch Shadow dance around, but sometime near the end their mind control lessened and they were free, "I think I know how he can control us." Robin mentally states, "It's the frequency he was singing in. I figured out that we can cancel out his frequency with our comms, we just need to adjust it." They all followed the young boy's instructions.

Now that there was a guarantee for them not being under mind control they got ready to attack. Kaldur saw Virtuoso dip Shadow for a final time and lean closer to her. He got mad and without warning, ran to the two and grabbed Shadow out of his arms while punching Virtuoso in the face. He went flying, and Shadow fell into Kaldur's arms looking like a lifeless doll.

Virtuoso gets up and snares at him, "You'll pay for damaging a performer's face!" he tries to get them back under mind control, but it doesn't work, "What's going on? Why isn't it working?"

Before he could do anything, Wally and Robin was behind him. Both super mad, "Hey buddy," they both said as he turned around, "We're not gay!" and they both punch him.

He went flying again and was cornered. "This isn't over." he snarled as he produced a whole note out of his jacket and through it on the ground, producing smoke. Once it cleared, he was gone. The only thing left there was a iPod playing a recording of his singing.

This got Shadow to stand up and start to fight the team. It got violent; she actually gets her swords out and starts to swing at them, "Robin! Do something!" Artemis yelled after blocking ten of Shadow's swings.

Robin quickly type something on his mini gadget **(A/N: don't know what he calls it, maybe it's called BIRD, or not)** and Shadow went down screaming and covering her ears. In that time M'gann destroyed the iPod and all was silent. Shadow was able to get the comm out if her ears and smash them. "What the hell was that?" she was plugging her ears, trying to stop the ringing.

The team turned to Robin, "What? I just had her comm produce a high frequency that was high enough to shock her out of that trance. It wasn't supposed to be heard, it's the same frequency as the ones you have in your comms." They had nothing else to say, and just left it as that. They untied the hostages and went back to report.

(30 minutes later, Mt. Justice, Shadow's POV)  
>Reporting in, not the greatest thing to do when it was a fail mission. At least here there are not much risks, just harder training. With the Kages, well failure is never an option.<p>

I got out of my uniform and I'm alone outside on a balcony that faces the ocean. It's a clear cool night tonight. You can see all the stars out and it's truly beautiful. I could easily forget everything, but a buzzing in my jeans says that someone is calling. I groaned as I took it out and read the name, it was Marie Tomson. Great just what I need, a pushy manager that wants me back out there. I sighed and answered with that pure innocent voice Aria would use, "Hello, Ms. Tomson? Is there something you'll like to talk about?"

"Oh course Aria!" Marie's voice screeched through my ear, "There's an opening at the Gotham opera house! I know it's short, but you have to forget about your lost and move on. Your family wouldn't like the fact that you're not performing! It's in your bloodline!" That's all she's worried about; she just wants to get more money as soon as possible.

Has it really been a short while since the death of my grandfather? How long has it been? It's only been about four days since he died, and yet so much has happened since then. "You're right Ms. Tomson, when is the performance?" There's no point in trying to avoid it, she'll get her way one way or the other.

I heard her voice raise two octaves as she answered, "It's next week! Oh thank you Aria! You're making your family very proud." with that she hung up and peace came back to me.

I leaned on the railing and looked up at the stars again. Things are going way too fast, it's good to just smell the roses. "Shadow." A deep, caring voice cut through my thoughts and my heart skipped a beat. I turned to see Kaldur standing there, and I could feel my heart quicken again. "I just came to see how you were doing." He came closer and stood beside me.

I turned back to the stars, trying to calm my heart, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Damn it, it came out as how Aria would have said it.

"Are you sure?" He turns to me with worry in his eyes. I get a flashback of what happened on the mission and the look on his face when Virtuoso tried to kiss me. He placed his hand on top of mine and got closer, "He did not hurt you, did he?"

I look up, and again got lost in his beautiful grey blue eyes. "I'm fine." I answered in a whisper and I feel a blush run up my face, but I didn't break the connection.

(Kaldur's POV)  
>I look into her deep red eyes and I lose all sense. I have only known her for three days, and yet it has seems too been forever. Robin is right, my feelings for her has gotten too great to deny the fact anymore. We both say nothing, as we both start to lean closer to one another. Could she feel the same?<p>

(Normal POV)  
>Both teens leaned closer to each other. Their lips only an inch apart when they heard a loud crash and they quickly jumped away from each other. They both turned to see Wally and Robin on the ground. "Great going Wally, you just ruined the mood for them!" Robin yelled from under Wally.<p>

"It's not my fault!" Wally yelled back getting up, "You didn't let me see, so of course I had to push a bit harder in order to see."

They just argued and the love struck teens felt their face redden. "I think I should getgoing." Shadow said not really talking to anyone, as she quickly went inside and disappeared from sight.

Kaldur watched her leave feeling sad for their spoiled moment. He was angry. But it was a controlled anger, which is a good thing because there were two trouble makers that needed to be taught a lesson about privacy. "Wally, Robin, may I speak to you for a bit?" The two stopped arguing and gulped, that was never a good sign.

**Me: yes, I had to ruin their little scene. Like I said before, their love is really innocent and clumsy. So when there's scenes like these, remember that there would most likely be a spoiler. Just warning!**

**Virtuoso: I defiantly like them spoiling their mood. I'm the only one who gets to kiss her!**

**Me: whatever let's you sleep out night, go ahead.**

**Shadow: hey I have a question**

**Me: what is it?**

**Shadow: how'd you come up with our names? It's really weird**

**Virtuoso: I'm wondering that to**

**Me: well I wanted your names to reflect your talent, so both your names, minus the alias Shadow, is something to do with music.**

**Virtuoso: that makes somewhat sense.**

**Shadow: how about the weird dance routine? I thought you were just a musician? I've even seen you dance.**

**Me: true, my hands are the only graceful thing about me, but I wanted it to sound cool so I had to do A LOT of trial and error to do for your little dance**

**Virtuoso: I defiantly liked it**

**Shadow: suck up**

**Me: hey, he at least likes being my character**

**Shadow: that's because you don't tease him. I'm the one being picked on!**

**Me: that's what makes the readers read! If you have any objections then you can just say them. (turns to the readers) same goes to you guys, if there's something that you want to happen, I can put it in. This story really has no plot. So see you next time!**


	15. A week of what not

**I've been writing fast haven't I? That's good news since everything seems to be going well.**

Virtuoso: Sadly I don't make an appearance

Me: Oh suck it up! Hey where's Shadow?

Virtuoso: She told me that she had enough of your weird delusional world and decided to leave

Me: If she thinks she can leave that easily, she's wrong! While I hunt her down, you do the disclaimer (Runs off ninja style)

Virtuoso: The author doesn't own Young Justice, or any other materials in the story but two characters

(Wayne Manor, Shadow's POV)  
>I flop down on the bed and my face is still red. I have to control this feeling, or we'll both be hurt. I got off my bed and started to do some mediation, until I heard a tap on my window. It was a raven. It was them.<p>

I open the window and removed the note tied to the raven's leg, then let it fly off back to its master. I open the notes and read its contents. Of course it was in hiragana, but I'm fluent in Japanese so it wasn't hard to read it.

Shadow, even though you are part of that rodent team, but that doesn't mean that you're free from your duties. Remember to report in your findings tomorrow. Also change into that other uniform, for you are going to perform a mission, so make sure you can be here.

It was of course not signed. It was never signed, you just had to know. I sighed and tossed it in the fireplace. It burned without warning and quickly turned to ash. Just great, I thought that I'll have a break from all that blood, but no. Faith is a bitch.

I saw no reason to stay in the room anymore, so I went downstairs to the grand hall where my grand piano was. Might as well practice for next week. I was in the middle of doing my scales when the doors opened and Dick came in. "Hey." He waved and I just nodded a response, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened while ago."

I ended with a B flat minor tonic fourth and just shook my head, "It's fine, it was a good thing you stopped us." I laid down some music scores and chose songs I should play, "Is that all you need?"

He shook his head, "Something's been bothering me. Does he know who you really are?" I looked at him and I knew that he was dead serious.

I sighed and just sat back down on the piano bench while looking up at the high ceiling, "I thought that to, but he doesn't. He called me Aria, because of my voice I think? Aria means solo opera singer and they're of course would have a beautiful voice that stands out from the rest. So I think that it's just a nickname that he gave me." I looked at him, "His name is also from music terminology, Virtuoso means a person with notable technical skill in the performance of music, while Maestro, you should already know, but it refers to any great composer, conductor, or teacher of music. Even his really name."

He quickly picked up on that last line, "Wait, you know who he is?" he slammed his hands on the grand making some of the hammers hit the strings, "Who is he? And how'd you find out!"

I put my hand out to stop him before he broke something, "One thing first Dick, step away from the piano before you permanently damage it." he stepped back seeing that he really did over react, "I know you're still mad for the joke he made us all do, but that's no reason to act violent to objects that have no relation to your issues." I watch him cool down before I answered, "His name is Dorian Harmony, and he was a family friend. I've known this of course since I used to same technique to find out who yours and Bruce's alias. I used his voice and matched it with Batman's and it was a perfect match. I just need to hear the voice once and I can tell who they are."

"So you're like one of those voice recognizers, right?" I just nodded my head, "That explains why your hearing is so sensitive. And I guess that Conner just ignores the loud ringing." Suddenly Dick had an evil grin, "Kind of ironic that the enemy is both your friend and your biggest fan!"

I grabbed a small blade from my sleeve and placed it on his cheek, "Say that one more time and you'll be the next scar face."

He paled and gulped down his ego, "Where did you get that?"

I smiled, "Let's just say I'm always armed, ok?" he nodded and I put the blade back as he walked off. I turned back to the piano and went back to the question that'll bug me for the rest of the night. What am I gonna play?

(Next day, Mt. Justice, Normal POV)  
>The team was getting ready for training with Black Canary when Robin came in, "Hey, where's Shadow?" asked Zatanna popping up beside him.<p>

"Why am I the one who needs to keep track of her?" Robin asked a little bit annoyed for what Shadow did to him last night, scared the shit out of him.

"Well, since you're the darks knight's partner, you should know something." Artemis came in with bow in hand, "It wasn't a coincidence that you knew who I really was. Of course you'll know something."

Robin just shrugged, "I'm not quite sure on all the details. She just told me she was busy." he started to wrap his hands up, "And don't ask, I don't know any more than that."

"Are you kidding? Doesn't she also have to do the punishment exercise to? Just how lucky can one person get?" Wally complained, obviously remembering the last punishment exercises they had to do.

They all went silent when Canary came in and started their exercises. The whole time Kaldur just kept thinking that maybe Shadow was trying to avoid him because he did something wrong. He kept beating himself about it silently again, it's a miracle that he was able to still do the exercise.

(Night time, dark alley, Shadow's POV)  
>Another one, but this one is a special kill. Maybe he is going to become one of the undead. I quickly finished him off with a poison dart and I sent for clean up. I just have to wait for them to come now and make sure that no one gets close to this.<p>

I just turn to see the body and I feel something get placed behind my head, "Step away from the body and don't do anything funny." I turn around and face a red headed archer, my guess is that he's Red Arrow that Cheshire seems to form a liking to. He looked like he could kill me, but I knew better, there's no way a hero would do that.

"What if I do? Would you kill me?" I tilled my head and just stood there in a relaxed stance, "Do you even have what it takes to do that?" I saw him get a firmer grip on his bow, but he made no move to release the arrow. I have to give him some respect though. Usually people get scared when they first try to threaten another human being, and they crack even more when confronted with one that already killed before.

Before he could say anything else, Cheshire comes from behind him and he reacts to her. They say some things I rather not repeat. (A/N: Let's just say it's too intense for this rating) What's their relationship anyways?

Well I didn't want to stay there since I'll just be in the way and I quickly disappeared, I'll leave everything to her. I still need to practice anyways.

(Monday, Normal POV)  
>It's was another day at school for the whole team. Expect for a blonde archer. She was practically pulling out her hair once the final bell rang. Artemis keeps hearing the same thing, "Aria Muses is going to perform! Are you going to watch!" from her friends, and she hopes they finally got the idea that she's not going.<p>

Everyone was already there getting ready, except for their deadly assassin friend, "Shaodw isn't here again?" they all shook their heads, "What the heck is she doing anyways?" They all just shrugged having no clear view as to what Shadow was doing and went back to their warm ups.

(Kaldur's POV)  
>Maybe my worst fears have come to light. I must have done something wrong, and now she is not coming to training. I should just apologize to her when we met again, if we ever do again.<p>

Training was almost over and the zeta tubes came to life. I could not help but feel my hope rise up. Sadly it was only Batman here to bring our new mission. "I might have an idea of where Virtuoso Maestro might strike next." He showed us a picture of a beautiful young girl with raven black hair and coal black eyes, "Some of you might already know, but this is the musical prodigy known as Aria Muses. She'll be performing at the Gotham Opera House this Saturday, and I believe that he might strike there. So you must protect her. The performance is this Friday and I expect you to do this well."

"Will the while team be there?" I asked hoping I can finally have a chance to speak to her. I noticed both Robin and Batman tense a bit, "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine Kaldur, but if you're wondering about Shadow, she has other duties to perform, so she won't be accompanying the team for a while." I nodded feeling the lasts of my hope disappearing. Would this misunderstanding ever go away?

* * *

><p>(Saturday, Normal POV) The Opera House was crowded with people waiting for the young performer to get on stage and amaze them with her talent. In the crowd was the team seated near the front so that they could easily stop their enemy from taking her. In the wings was the young performer waiting for everyone to quiet down. No knowledge of what might play out once she gets on stage. No one saw it coming.<p>

**Me: (Drags Shadow in) ha, and you thought you could get away**

**Shadow: Shut up, you caught me when I wasn't paying attention**

**Me: Don't give me that, besides your important to this story**

**Shadow: Ya, but you're making me into a love sick girl!**

**Me: Because you are one, duh! The fact that you lost most of your feelings and reserved yourself is the topper on the cake! It makes you more innocent to feelings like love.**

**Shadow: But it's embarrassing! And what the hell was with the M rated things going on in your head for the scene with Red Arrow and Cheshire?**

**Me: Well they are like 19 or something, of course they'll be really really mature for this rating**

**Shadow: Whatever, you better not have that kind of scene for me!**

**Me: Don't worry, your still too young for that**

**Shadow: Hey! You're about the same age as me!**

**Me: (Ignores) Well that's all for today! Bye bye!**

**Shadow: Don't ignore me like that!**


	16. Hallelujah

**And we're back! Yay! I actually really like this chapter since everyone is all dressed up and fancy looking! It was so hard trying to get the couples' clothing's to match, but it worked!**

**Shadow: I actually do like the dress you gave me**

**Me: Hey! We finally agree on something!**

**Shadow: Well since it has a hidden feature it's awesome!**

**Me: Glad you like it, hope everyone does to.**

**Shadow: Deathwriter doesn't own anything but me and the somewhat plot line.**

(Normal POV)  
>"Aria? You ready?" A sticking lady walks towards her young client looking out to the audience behind the curtains. She had curly blonde hair and icy cold blue eyes, "You know that this is what you should do. It's in your blood."<p>

Aria turned around and she smiled sweetly, "Of course, I'm just nervous about the first song. I might start to cry." Her eyes start to water a bit, and the older women pulled the young girl in a tight embrace.

"It's ok Aria, you'll do just fine." She whispered into Aria's soft raven hair, "I've seen you perform and you'll blow them away. You know very well that you can do it without crying. That's what a true performer is like; they don't let their feelings consume them."

Aria nodded her head, "Thanks Ms. Tomson." She smiled again and Ms. Tomson smiled a farewell as she went to talk to a crew member. Aria again looked out to the crowd then went to her dressing room to fix the little make up she had on.

She looked in the mirror and saw herself, "This isn't me." she whispered to herself, "I shouldn't be living this kind of life. Some other girl dissevers the life of Aria. I'm not her anymore. Aria died a long time ago." This time her eyes didn't water, but turned into a deadly glare as she looked at her reflection. Her reflection showed her a girl with perfectly straight hair combed to fall over her right shoulder, wearing a beautiful long red sleeveless dress that wrapped around her body and trailed behind her. It covered her back, concealing her dark secrets, and part of her chest in a medium height showing the silver cross around her neck. What no one knows was that under the dress was weapons hidden under fabric, which was the only thing that let her feel safe.

There was a knock on her door. It was time for her to get on stage.

(With the team)  
>Thanks to Batman's help, he was able to get the team front row seats to the performance. They of course came in formal attire. Zatanna in a strapless midnight blue dress that went to the ground, silver bracelets and a simple diamond necklace, with her hair curled up. Robin in a navy blue suit with a blue tie and a white blazer, and of course shades, with his normal hair style. Artemis was in a green cocktail dress that fell a little above her knees, a gold bracelet and a gold necklace with an emerald pendant, her hair pinned up in tight bun with some strands of hair falling down her shoulders curled. Wally had on a gray suits, white blazer and a lime green tie, with his hair combed back with gel. M'gann had on a ivory dress that poof out past the waist and had thick sleeves that touched her neck that went just past her knees, while only wearing a simple gold chain necklace, her hair the same as usual. Conner had on a black suit with a white blazer, his hair the same. Kaldur had a high collar black blazer, a grey suit, maroon vest and crimson red tie.<p>

"Everyone looks amazing!" M'gann squealed causing people to stare at them in discuss, followed by soft murmurs. "What's everyone looking at?"

"M'gann, these types of people treat outsiders differently. If they don't know you, or never heard of you before, then you're nothing to them." Robin whispered, "But that doesn't stop them from gossiping about things they see. It's best to be silent and keep your composure. Here the rules are different. That goes for everyone. Here everyone watches every little thing." They all nodded seeing that the people around them are all giving them deadly glares.

"How uptight can they be?" Wally whispered, trying not to make a commotion.

"Just follow my lead and you won't stand out." Robin whispered back and entwined his and Zatanna's arms, and he gracefully pulled her along to their seats. They all followed, barely making it, but made it.

"Since when did you learn how to be such a gentlemen?" Zatanna whispered into Robin's ear making his heart race.

"I've become accustomed to this sort of life style," he whispered softly back, hoping that no one but Zatanna heard, "keep it a secret from everyone else though ok? Don't want them think I'm a spoiled brat." Zatanna just nodded.

While they were waiting for the curtain to rise M'gann connected all of them throughout the mind link, "Is everyone connected?" she ask and she got a quick reply. "Great! Everyone's here!"

"Not everyone remember?" Artemis pointed out, "I bet she's happy that she doesn't have to go to this fancy get up!"

"She's busy, but she might make it. Batman must have told her." Zatanna broke in. "Plus it's not that bad being here."

"Ya, that's because you don't have to be lugged around by the Wall-man!" Artemis spewed.

"Hey, it's really hard trying to walk with you gripping on to me like that!" Wally yelled and they were at it again.

"Conner and Kaldur can do it easily! How about you? You have no elegant bone in your entire body!"

"You don't have a single feminine bone in your body!" and so on and so forth. The team just started to ignore it now and talk about other things.

"It's a shame that Shadow couldn't make it. I really want to see what she'll look like all dressed up." M'gann squealed, "I bet she'll look really good in pink!"

"No, I think she'll be better in black!" Zatanna argued, "It matches her personality and her alias."

Artemis got wind of the conversation, "Hey, if you're talking about dress color for Shadow, why not it being a sea blue?" an all knowing smile played on her lips as she looked to the other two girls who have the same look. "Don't you agree, Kaldur?"

They all turned to their leader and there was a slight blush to his cheeks, "I believe that red would be a nice color for her." the whole team looks at him with a scandalous look on their face. Before someone was going to say something the lights dimmed and he turned to face the front, "Well, it seems that the show is about to start." With that he disconnected and the team just all agreed, he so likes her, before disconnecting the mind link. Robin was the only one that felt sorry for him because he's the only one that knows that their love would have a lot of troubles.

Everyone in the audience was silent as they watched the curtain rise revealing a black grand piano on a platform on stage. Soon followed out elegantly was the said performer walking to the front of the stage, and the team got ready for their surprise guest to come at any moment. "Hey Rob, don't you think that Aria girl is a fine catch." Wally whispered to the boy beside him, "I mean, look at how she walks and her body is amazing."

Robin just rolled his eyes, "Dude, I suggest a girl a bit more close to home. She's so out of your league, so don't even try ok?" Before the perv speedster could say anything back the girl on stage spoke into the microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Aria's voice carried it's sweetness all around the hall, "As you already know I am Aria Muses, and I'm the last of my family. I'll like to start the night off with my late grandfather's favorite song. So I'll ask for your ears to open up for this song since it is a memorial to my grandfather Gregory Muses." She walked towards the piano and sat on the piano bench, adjusted the microphone near the piano and felt the song take over her very being. In her mind she finally felt at peace, this is the really me, she thought to herself as she started to sing.

_I heard there was a secret chord  
>that David played and it pleased the lord<br>but you don't really care for music do ya  
>Well it goes like this the fourth the fifth<br>the minor fall and the major lift  
>the baffled king composing hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

Her voice came out as a pure angel and some tears were already starting to fall from the audience.

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
>you saw her bathing on the roof<br>her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
>she tied you to a kitchen chair<br>she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
>and from your lips she drew the hallelujah.<em>

_Hallelujah,hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Baby I've been here before  
>I've seen this room and I've walked this floor<br>I used to live alone before I knew ya  
>And I've seen your flag on the marble arch<br>You're love is not a victory march  
>it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
>what's going on below<br>but now you never show that to me do ya  
>but remember when I moved in you<br>and the holy dove was moving too  
>and every breath we drew was hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

The instrumentals took over and she stole a look to the front row and she saw her teammates. Her eyes widen slightly then she turned back to the piano, a slight blush playing on her cheeks again as she sang the final chorus.

_Well maybe there's a god above  
>but all I've ever learned from love<br>was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
>And it's not a cry that you hear at night<br>it's not somebody who's seen the light  
>it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<em>

The lasts of the song echoed throughout the building and a roar of applauds soon followed. Tears feel and everyone was in total awe for the bravery and control the young girl had in order to perform with dry eyes. But that was soon short lived, when smoke started to come out of the piano and once it finally cleared Virtuoso Maestro has come out with Aria as his hostage, "What a lovely performance dear Aria. But I'm sorry to break it for you, but you are now going to lose your great talent." He snapped his fingers and seven large men came out of no where, "Capture everyone here!"

Before they could move I single cry rang out, "Wait!" the whole place froze to the cry of a sweet angel, "You just want to capture me right? Then let them go, they have nothing to do with this!"

Virtuoso glared angrily at Aria, "Don't get too cocky just because you're a princess." He raised the cane that was in his hand, "You're actually a pretty weak person remember little Aria?"

She pretended to be shocked, "Wait! You're Dorian Harmony right? What are you doing? You said you loved music!"

Virtuoso stopped for a second with his arm still raised, "Of course the music prodigy would know who I am, but you don't know everything!" he swung the cane down, but she dodged and nearly got her. "They wouldn't accept me since they thought I wasn't good enough! But they accepted you! You who has no musical talent what so ever! They just accept you because of your family name!" He swung multiple times and she kept trying to dodge with her hands and feet tied together, "Now it's time for you to pay!"

While Virtuoso was distracted with yelling at Aria, the team was able to get everyone out and the henchmen were of course going down two at a time. "Robin! Go and get Aria out of here!" Kaldur ordered through the mind link. And Robin agreed, secretly happy that he has something over Shadow's head.

Virtuoso was still trying to hit Aria but to no luck. "Hold still you damn whore!" He sang, but she found herself not being controled, "Why aren't you under the mind control!"

She thought that to, and then it hits her. When he was singing at that time, she was half listening, but when she's listening to everything it's now distorted and has no soul in it. She's not even wearing a comm and yet its not effecting her. Maybe it doesnt have effect to her because she's a musician and knows the true melody.

Aria did everything she could to avoid the cane, but her luck ran out. She got to the end of the stage, which was a 2m drop since that was the orchestra pit, and was cornered. Virtuoso got closer ready to beat her skull in when something grabbed her and she fell in the pit. She felt a pair of arms catch her, "You ok Aria?" She turned and saw that it was Robin with an evil grin on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face and put me down." She told him and he followed. Once on the ground she got herself lose, "Houdini you've done it again!" She cheered triumphal for her freedom. "You can get back to the others."

"How about you? You know you can't fight as Aria." They both heard a noise from above and hid in a dark corner.

"Don't worry, there's a door over there that leads to my dressing room and I can just change into Shadow." Robin nodded and left, trying to grab Virtuoso's attention so that she can escape. He was successful and she silently dashed to change.

**Me: so how was it?**

**Shadow: I think your description of the clothes were kind of down graded**

**Me: Well sorry for not knowing clothing terms!**

**Shadow: Why didn't you do some research like you did with other things?**

**Me: Got lazy, but I think you're right. Well here are the links for the clothes. They're close to what I had in my head so ya  
><strong>.com/images?q=tbn:-

.com/media/largest_

.

.com/images/Green%20Spaghetti%20Cocktail%

.com/display_pic_with_logo/87280/87280,1185289150,

.com/photos/bohemianchristine/2094281419/white-dress_

./_FW86_jO7k_A/TFhrynpS8NI/AAAAAAAB5u4/wSmBRcVV1bM/s1600/Fox%252BAll%252BStar%252BParty%252BCorey%252BMonteith%

.com/display_pic_with_logo/304216/304216,1255104135,

**the links are in order from the discretion in the story. And next chapter might come again tomorrow! I'm on a freaken' roll here!**

**Shadow: Quicker you get this story finished the quicker I can leave your head!**

**Me: Meanie... Well till next time! Bye!**


	17. Saving the world in Time Square!

**Hello people of the world! Yes I'm back to my old greetings. This one took a while since I had to babysit both my siblings and my three younger cousins. I actually dare someone to try and watch an eight month old while writing a story on an iPad, in my experience, the iPad gets jacked by the baby. But i finished and made this chapter extra long to make up for not updating yesterday like I planned. I'll like to thank both YJ-Lover and CronaGorgonxDeathTheKid again for their songs. It's finally the chapter where the songs are being used!**

**Shadow: Wow, it was a really long time since you asked for them and now you put them on**

**Me: Well sorry for having things build up!**

**Virtuoso: You should be kinder to the writer Shadow**

**Shadow: shouldn't you be mad? This will be the last chapter you're coming in**

**Virtuoso: WHAT!**

**Me: I'm still debating whether or not to still use you, you were only created to be a temporary enemy so that they wouldn't have to face the league of shadows all the time**

**Virtuoso: You're so cruel!**

**Me: My name does have to do with the darkness, of course I'll be cruel at times**

**Virtuoso: (cries in a corner)**

**Me: Ok... Change of subject! Something funny happened the other day!**

**Shadow: What?**

**Me: I was practicing on my guitar when I got a review telling to get writing. That got me to laugh out loud because I didn't really notice that I left last chapter as a cliff hanger. I just have to thank gonnaGive because you made my day. Hope this chapter is to your liking!**

**Shadow: Deathwriter does not own anything but the somewhat plot and two characters.**

**Me: I'm not creative enough to make songs or a hit cartoon that takes forever to make episodes!**

(Kaldur's POV)  
>I saw Robin emerge from the orchestra pit, but Aria was nowhere to be found. I hope she is alright. The other henchmen go down and finally Virtuoso notices the empty hall. "Well looks like the sidekicks came back for an encore. Too bad that I won't be playing with you anymore." He sang, but we were ready for his hypnotic melody. "If you think I'm stupid enough to think that you wouldn't use that trick you did back there, you're wrong!" He sang again, but this time the henchmen got up and started to fight again.<p>

I know for sure that I knocked him out, but he got up and now he has become stronger than last time. _"A little help here!" _Artemis pleaded through the mind link.

_"Sorry beautiful."_ Wally answered, _"I'm trying to get there as fast as I can."_ Only Wally can flirt in this kind of atmosphere.

_"Zatanna, can you try and get them to weaken?"_ I asked, but got disappointened when she replies with a quick sorry, _"What are we going to do? At this rate he will get away."_

_"M'gann I need you to connect someone."_ Robin ordered while drop kicking the man he was fighting.

_"Who is it Robin?"_ M'gann asked while dodging a hit from her opponent.

_"You'll see. They'll be here soon."_ Once that was said, a hooded figure came down from the ceiling somewhere and landed silently behind Virtuoso while he was singing his lungs off. It's Shadow! What is she doing here?

(Normal POV)  
>Shadow stalked her prey with swords drawn. Once she was only a foot away she brought the sword up and aimed for his back, "Stand down you annoying Siren. And shut the hell up!"<p>

Virtuoso turned around with a somewhat loving smile, "Ah Shadow! My beautiful Succubus. I've been waiting for you." He sang, but it had effect on her, "Sadly you seem to be using the same trick your little friends seem to be using."

Shadow smirked, "No, my trick is different. Your voice is corrupt. It would of course not effect a true performer." She charged forward aiming to slash his disgusting smile off his face, "You're full of hatred and revenge that now your voice has become rotten and unpleasant to the ear." She got close, but he blocked.

"Like you know the true meaning of music!" He sang again while fighting. She kept silent and they were at it. It was really one sided since Shadow couldn't go all out without seriously hurting him or accidentally killing him out of instinct.

_"Hey Shadow, switch dance partners."_ Robin offered through the mind link and Shadow agreed. They both disappeared leaving their opponents in a confused state, before reappearing again in front of the opposite enemy.

Shadow moved around and withdrawn her swords. The man was 6' 11", and against a girl only 5' 1" it was somewhat challenging for her since again she had to hold back. She them remembered that she had needles in her sleeves that she could use to paralyze him and there wouldn't be any blood or bodies to clean up. She got them out and took aim, careful to not look too skillful like how she usually us and made sure some missed the man. However there were enough needles in his pressure points to knock him out. She had a small celebration before she went to help the others. Two more went down before smoke filled the room.

Once the smoke cleared, the only enemies left were the three that got knocked out, "He got away again." Conner growled, seriously annoyed of the high ringing from the comms.

"Well at least we have three of his lackeys thanks to Shadow." M'gann congratulated her by patting her head, "Where were you this past week?"

They all watch Shadow shrug her shoulders, "I had some important business to do and it took longer than expected. Sorry." Kaldur had some doubt. He still thinks that Shadow doesn't want to see him.

"Well if you hadn't came in, who knows what might happen." Zatanna broke in and hugged her while whispering, "It also seems that since you've disappeared for a while, our calm leader has been out of it."

Shadow blushed, again thankful for the scarf, "Since the whole team is here, we should get back to the mountain and try to locate his movements. I do not want to tell Batman that we failed again." Kaldur ordered, getting some of his confidence back. And everyone agreed since they don't want to go through the punishment exercises. Shadow looks at them confused since she doesn't know what it's like. "Trust me Shadow. It will be a very bad experience."

She just shrugged, "You know you're super lucky that Batman isn't making you do it." Artemis complained while they got back to the ship, "Just be prepared for the worst when the next time comes around."

(Mt. Justice, Shadow's POV)  
>We got back to the mountain and they all removed their comms. That's when they noticed that I wasn't wearing one, "How come you don't have yours in Shadow?" Wally asked, "You weren't even hypnotized by his singing."<p>

They all turned to me waiting for an explanation, and I sighed knowing that it's hard to explain. "Well, how do you put it?" I scratched the back of my head trying to find a way to explain it, "I think it has something to do with the fact that I play music and I know the core to is, and how to say it? Virtuoso's singing is not music, or something. I think my brain just rejects it and the singing gets negated. Or something like that." They all had a confused look on their face, "I know it's confusing. I don't even get it myself, but to put it simpler, I guess I got immune to it."

"Well, that's really useful to us." Conner said while patting my head. Am I little girl to him?

"That's great!" Robin yelled and we turned to him, "Wait here, I have to get something that'll help us." and he was out of there.

We all waited for Robin to come back from who knows where and he came back holding a black electric guitar, "What's that for Robin? Don't tell me you're going to play?" Wally sped over to where he was and examined the guitar. "How is this going to help us?"

Robin answered with a troll smile, "I'm not gonna play. Shadow is." I almost toppled over at the mention of my name, "I've been figuring out a way for us to be able to defeat him. Fight music with music, and unless there's someone else who knows how to play a guitar then you have to do it."

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled, and all hope fell when he nodded. I faced palmed myself as I answered in defeat, "Fine, but only this one time." he also took out a headset microphone, "And what's that for?"

"It's for everyone. We could all sing and try to get him under our control." Before anyone could answer a screen came up and had a live footage from a news cast. There was no volume, but words flash out reading that Virtuoso was in New York and had taken over a group of people in town square. In the image we see him dancing around and the people there are being under his control. There are also two huge speakers behind him; my guess is that's what he's using to get his song around that busy city.

"Well that saves us the trouble of finding him." Zatanna said grabbing a headset. "Let's get this battle over with." We all followed and grabbed a headset.

"They frequency is already being played for the headsets," I grimaced and Robin saw it, "Don't worry, you can change it to normal since his singing doesn't affect you." I nodded while shouldering the guitar.

"One question. How are we going to get these things connected?" I asked our little techy while we went back to the ship.

"Easy." He pulled out a small jack from his utility belt, "Just connect this to that sound system he's using and bam, both the guitar and the headsets will be connected." He put it back, "Anymore questions?"

"Ya, what song should we sing?" And with that we flew off to New York.

(Time Square)  
>We got here without being noticed, which is good because I doubt that I can fit with a guitar in hand. We're behind the speakers and found the main controls. Robin plugged it in, and we got ready. Since we couldn't decided on what song to sing for all of us, the girls decided to do the singing. Sadly they're forcing me to as well. So while the boys cover us from Virtuoso's men, we dance around and try to break their hypnotic trance. <em>"Everyone ready?"<em> M'gann asked through the mind link and we all answered with a defiant go. _"Then let's go!"_ She squealed happily as we got on top of one of the speakers.

"Good evening New York City! We're here to wake you up!" Artemis and Zatanna screamed at the sametime in the mics, _"Always wanted to do that!"_ They both agreed and I just had to roll my eyes. Adrenaline rush for new timers is always something funny to watch. And with that I started to play.

_M'gann:  
>Someday I'll let you in<br>Treat you right  
>Drive you outta your mind<br>Oooh_

_Artemis:  
>You never met a chick like me<br>Burn so bright  
>I'm gonna make you blind<em>

_All:  
>Always want what you can't have<br>Is it so bad  
>When you don't get what you wanted<br>Make you feel good  
>As I whip you<br>Into shape, ya boy  
>Let's get it started!<br>_  
>We got good results, and it seems that they're starting to wake up! But the look on Virtuoso's face is deadly as he tries to contour our attack.<p>

_All:  
>Give it up<br>You can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>That's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up_

_Zatanna:  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<em>

_Shadow:  
>So stop trying to walk away<br>No you won't ever leave me behind  
>Zatanna:<br>(Noooo)_

_Zatanna:  
>You better believe that I'm here to stay<br>Shadow:  
>(That's right)<br>Zatanna  
>Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine<br>(Ooooohh)_

_All:  
>Look at me boy<br>'Cause I got you  
>Where I want you<br>Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you<br>When I break you  
>Take a backseat boy<br>Cause now I'm driving_

The boys seem to be slightly distracted since some of the henchmen were able to get close to us. It's hard to dodge and get the right chords at the same time. And I don't suggest that you try a back flip on a 3 story speaker while playing a guitar.

_All:  
>Give it up<br>You can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>That's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up_

_A oooh yeaaah  
>Ah oooho heeey<br>Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah_

_All:  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby<br>Yeah if you are my baby  
>And I'll make you crazy tonight<em>

_All:  
>Look at me boy<br>'Cause I got you  
>Where I want you<br>Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you<br>When I break you  
>Take a backseat boy<br>Cause now I'm driving_

_All:  
>Give it up<br>You can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>That's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up  
>Ohhhh<br>YEAH!_

We're still being attacked, but the guys seem to snap out of their daze and finally came to help. The song finished and they seem to be half awake. Another song would do the trick. Surprisingly this is actually fun.

(Boys' POV)  
>They were distracted by the way the girls were dancing. The girls were dancing in a sort of seductive way and they didn't like it one bit, actually they did enjoy the view, but they didn't like the fact that other people get to see it to. Jealousy aside, they have to help the girls.<p>

(Shadow's POV)  
>Virtuoso's men came and we couldn't start the next song. "How cute, you little song birds think that you can win with that pathetic attempt?" He sang and they were under his control again. "Get those mics from them!" He ordered and the people started to climb up the speakers.<p>

_"What are we suppose to do?"_ M'gann screamed, but no one answered since people were already on top of the speakers.

_"They're fast climbers."_ Wally gasped as he blocked a punch from a hypnotic citizen, _"Could it be that when he sings, people get stronger?"  
><em>  
><em>"That could be it KF. It'll explain how those thugs came back after being knocked out."<em> Robin answered while dodge ten girls' sharp nails, _"Hey Shadow, play something now. Or do that weird needle trick."_

_"Sorry, out of needles."_ I answered while trying not to fall off the edge. _"Someone else has to sing!"_ but there was no answer through the mind link. I felt it disconnect and I looked around. The team's headsets were on the ground and were now under his control.

Not good! I quickly looked to see if everyone was under his control, and I found that Kaldur wasn't. I turned off the mic so that my voice would go off in the speakers, "Aqualad!" I screamed out loud so he could hear. He turned around and he ran towards me.

"Shadow, you are not under his control I see." Kaldur breathes out a sigh of relief, "Looks like it is only us left to stop him." he and I stood back to back ready for any attack. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the leader here." I asked in a confused tone.

He gave me a quick smile, "Because you are the one who fully understand this situation." He quickly squeezed my hand before leaving to clear a path. Fully understands the situation? I actually don't, but I guess I should do what we originally planned.

I drew a breath and ran to the edge of the speaker and jumped off. I grabbed hold of the rope that was used to climb up and landed silently on the stage. I still had the guitar in my back and I turned the mic back on. "Hey Virtuoso! Let's settle this!"

"And what are you going to do?" Virtuoso challenged. "You already tried that, and it didn't work."

I smiled, "That was then, this is now! And I'm really damned annoyed of your cockiness! I'll show you what a real performer should sound like!" I started to play and I let the adrenaline take over the song.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<em>

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
>I don't know where he went<br>So I'm gonna spend my money  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent<em>

_I got a brand new attitude  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<em>

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I wanna start a fight<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I wanna start a fight<em>

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<em>

I notice that people are starting to wake up even faster, and that compelled me to play hard and sing louder. Now this will defiantly get them off their ass!

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_The waiter just took my table  
>And gave it to Jessica Simps<br>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
>At least he'll knows how to hit<em>

_What if this song's on the radio?  
>Somebody's gonna die<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>My ex will start a fight<em>

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>He's gonna start a fight<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight<em>

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<em>

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there, you never were  
>You want it all but that's not fair<br>I gave you life, I gave my all  
>You we're there, you let me fall<em>

I see the team as I dance around the stage with the guitar in hand, and they seem to be fully awake. That got me to smile even more. This thing is so over now.

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<em>

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

I played the final chord loudly and full of force that it actually blasted the speaker! Now that's gotta be a way to get them up. The people who were under his control snapped out of it half way through the song and cheered their hearts out. "No! The speaker! You'll..." I heard Virtuoso yell and I turn around to see that he was knocked out by one of Artimes's arrows.

"Damn, he's annoying." She said with a victory smile, "Great job showing him who's boss, Shadow." Artemis gave me a thumbs up. I smiled in returned.

We all watched him get taken away by the authorities, what a beautiful sight to see. We left soon after and came back to the cave. I'm exhausted and I just fall into the couch. "Shadow?" I get off the couch and I see Kaldur standing there, "May I talk to you in private?" I can see a slight blush and could hear some of our team snicker. It can't be like that right? I asked myself as I followed him to the balcony.

**Me: Oh! It's bloody long, 12 PAGES! And I left it at a cliff hanger! This time I noticed it!**

**Shadow: That's because you're an airhead and you can't even notice something like that!**

**Me: Don't have to rub it in...**

**Virtuoso: Well, this is farewell!**

**Me: Seriously? You're just going to the back of my head. You might come back, or not**

**Shadow: Still cruel there**

**Me: Well I at least treat real people nicely**

**Shadow: Ya, at least that happens**

**Me: Well enough of that, I'll like to make an announcement! Since Virtuoso is leaving, I now need to think of more opportunities for music to play in. It might not be in every chapter and it might only be a few songs, but I'll love to hear suggestions for songs! Tell me who you want it to apply to and what song, and I'll try my bloody best to get it in my story!**

**Shadow: So to make it clear, you don't have an ending for this do you?**

**Me: I do, but the factor of time has to be put into play. The story has only pasted two weeks, I need at least a couple more weeks before the ending.**

**Shadow: You know you're telling them everything.**

**Me: No, they won't know anything**

**Shadow:... Ok...**

**Me: Well that's all time to say good bye to Virtuoso and see you all next chapter!**

**Ps: Sorry about the links last chapter. Don't known why it didn't work, but I'll try to get the links up on my profile page**


	18. Battle of the bands! Girls vs Boys!

**Back again! Man was the beginning of this thing was torture! I think I mention this before, but I'm really bad at writing cheesy romantic stuff and that was killing me... I have a lot of respect for Kaldur being a leader and always calm, but now I think I ruined his character because of that one scene. It's still embarrassing just thinking about it, I was ripping out hair because of this!**

**Shadow: Um...shouldn't you just get on with it?**

**Me: But I'm so embarrassed!**

**Shadow: Drag queen much**

**Me: Shut up! How do writers do this anyways!**

**Shadow: They just do**

**Me: Maybe next story I should just stay away from romance**

**Shadow: Or you can stop writing all together**

**Me: That's NEVER going to happen!**

**Shadow: Damn...**

**Me: Remember I don't own anything but Shadow in this story. Oh and a big thanks to YJ-Lover again for getting Virtuoso to finally shut up and the idea for this chapter. And a really big thanks to E. Livingston, and YJ-Lover (again I know) for their song suggestions! Couldn't choose so I put all of them!**

(Kaldur's POV)  
>I finally gather enough courage to ask Shadow to talk privately, but now that we are here, it has become a very awkward situation. She is here standing right in front I'd me and it is hard to tell what she's feeling since most of h face is covered. Sometime of silence pasted and then she spoke, "Um Kaldur? What did you want to talk about?."<p>

I let out a sigh, it was now or never. "Shadow, something has been troubling me." She tilted her head in a questioning manner, and it made me even more nervous, "Is the reason why you were not here this week had to do with what happened last time? Were you avoiding me?"

Her mouth made a small 'o' and it made her look really cute, "If you're wondering if I was gone to avoid you then you've got it wrong. I had some business I needed to do and it took longer than expected." I couldn't help but feel really pathetic to think that she was. "Kaldur? Is something wrong?"

Her voice was filled with concern and her face was close, but I could not see her eyes since it was covered by her mask. I could not hold it in anymore. The longing is just too much. I wrapped my arms around her and gently place my lips on top of hers. I felt her stiffen for a moment before she relaxed and started to return the kiss. My heart fluttered and I wanted more. I felt her wrap her arms around me and tilt her head, deepening the kiss.

I was in total bliss and never wanted to let her go. I held her closer, almost wanting to devour her, then we suddenly parted from lack of air. We just stared at each other, not wanting to move. "Kaldur, we shouldn't be doing this." Shadow slightly pushed me away and I felt my heart sink. "It's just that I'm not ready to love someone after kissing someone and I..."

Thank God. It's not because she does not like me that way. Just that she does not feel it is right yet for her. I felt hopeful as I cut her off, "It's ok." I released her from my grasp and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'll wait until you feel that it is ok for you." I gave her a small smile and she smiled back. I left her standing there with hope that that time will be soon.

(Shadow's POV)  
>I watch him walk away and once I feel that I'm all alone, I fall to the ground in a mess. My face is red, my heart is beating so fast and my lips are burning. Kissing him felt so wonderful, but I can't love him. If I do then he'll get hurt. But I feel so guilty right now for telling him that. It is the truth, somewhat, but the look on his face was so heartbroken. What should I do!<p>

Maybe I've been out here for too long. I get up and decide to go back home. I made it to the zeta tubes when Zatanna stops me, "Oh, there you are!" She runs over, "Hey, everyone was talking and they decided that we should have a sleep over. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Well, I was..." I answered ready to deny, but then Zatanna had a begging look in her eyes and I knew that I should agree. "Ok. Just let me get my stuff, ok?" She squealed and gave me a bear hug while saying "Ok, ok!" Zatanna finally let go and I went through to the Bat Cave. I have to wipe off this makeup. Having that under a mask for too long is really irritating.

(15 minutes later, Normal POV)  
>Everyone is in the living room and there are eight sleeping bags set out on the floor in a circle. They just all lay there not sure what to do, until Robin gets an idea. "I know!" They all looked at him, "Let's go to the simulator room first and I'll tell you the rest."<p>

They were still unsure, but with nothing else to do they followed. They were all inside and Robin typed something into the computer, seconds later the room morphed into a stage with instruments on the stage. They looked out and saw a crowd of cheering people. Then they looked at Robin, "What? It's like Rock Band. It'll be fun."

Isn't there already enough music for one night?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms.

"Actually, I'll like to try it." Zatanna clapped her hands, "We can have a battle of the bands!"

"I'm so in!" Wally yelled, jumping like crazy.

"To make it more fun, we can have it a battle of the genders! It's equal since there's four for each!" M'gann squealed.

"Wait, that isn't fair. You have a real musician while the rest of us are amateurs." Wally pointed to Shadow, "You have to sit out."

"Well sorry for having a talent." Shadow threw out sarcastically.

"Hey, don't worry." Robin calmed everyone down, "Like I said it's like Rock Band. Anyone can play that." He went and took one of the instruments and showed them, it looked exactly like the guitar controller. "It's ok to do a battle of the genders since we'll be using the original controllers."

"So what you're saying is that this is just a life size video game?" Artemis asked in disbelief. Robin nodded, and she just shrugged, "So what, let's do this!" Artemis pumped her fist and the girls followed, except for Shadow, "Come on Shadow. It'll be fun to embarrass the guys."

"I would love to, but I over used my fingers and they sure feel tired. I'll just sit out." Shadow retreated, turning to the door.

"Oh no, if I'm doing this you have to as well." Artemis grabbed her, "You're not leaving. Hey a little help." She called and was assisted by M'gann and Zatanna. M'gann grew extra arms and accidentally tickled Shadow, which got her to start laughing.

"Stop, please stop!" Shadow screamed, but that didn't help. "Fine! Fine! I'll do it! Just stop! Please!" The girls all high fived in victory, while the guys were blushing for the image of what they just saw. (A/N: Don't worry, they don't have boners) With the image now gone the girls got up on stage.

"We'll make it three songs, and you can choose any song you know." Robin called from the wing and the girls nodded.

M'gann was on the drums; Artemis was on bass, Shadow on guitar and Zatanna on the mic. "Oh, let's do Hero by Skillet!" Suggested M'gann, "And let's all sing this one!" Artemis and Shadow just shrugged while Zatanna nodded. The song started and each of them had their own mics.

Zatanna:  
><em>I'm just a step away<br>I'm just a breath away  
>Losing my faith today<br>Falling off the edge today_

_M'gann:  
>I am just a man<br>Not superhuman  
>I'm not superhuman<br>Someone save me from the hate_

_All:  
>It's just another war<br>Just another family torn  
>Falling from my faith today<br>Just a step from the edge  
>Just another day in the world we live<em>

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_Artemis:  
>I've gotta fight today<br>To live another day  
>Speaking my mind today<br>My voice will be heard today_

_Shadow:  
>I've gotta make a stand<br>But I am just a man  
>I'm not superhuman<br>My voice will be heard today_

_All:  
>It's just another war<br>Just another family torn  
>My voice will be heard today<br>It's just another kill  
>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves<em>

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero, just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<em>

_Zatanna:  
>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<br>Who's gonna help us survive?  
>We're in the fight of our lives<br>And we're not ready to die_

_M'gann:  
>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
>I've got a hero, I've got a hero<br>Living in me_

_Artemis:  
>I'm gonna fight for what's right<br>Today I'm speaking my mind  
>And if it kills me tonight<br>I will be ready to die_

_Shadow:  
>A hero's not afraid to give his life<br>A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_All:  
>(I need a hero)<br>Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?<em>

_(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
>I've got a hero<em>

_I need a hero  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

They finished the song and they got four out five stars. The crowd cheered on and the guys just thought, _"I want to be their hero."_ as they stared in a daze.

Once the cheering died down Shadow thought of a good idea, "Hey, why don't we do a duet?" she suggested, "M'gann and Zatanna do one song, and me and Artemis do another." They all agreed and the first pair was M'gann and Zatanna doing Sir Duke by Stevie Wonder.

_Zatanna:  
>Music is a world within itself<br>With a language we all understand  
>With an equal opportunity<br>For all to sing, dance and clap their hands  
>But just because a record has a groove<br>Don't make it in the groove  
>But you can tell right away at letter A<br>When the people start to move_

_Both:  
>They can feel it all over<br>They can feel it all over people  
>They can feel it all over<br>They can feel it all over people_

_M'gann:  
>Music knows it is and always will<br>Be one of the things that life just won't quit  
>But here are some of music's pioneers<br>That time will not allow us to forget  
>For there's Basie, Miller, Sachimo<br>And the king of all Sir Duke  
>And with a voice like Ella's ringing out<br>There's no way the band can lose_

_Both:  
>You can feel it all over<br>You can feel it all over people  
>You can feel it all over<br>You can feel it all over people_

_You can feel it all over  
>You can feel it all over people<br>You can feel it all over  
>You can feel it all over people<em>

_You can feel it all over  
>You can feel it all over people<br>You can feel it all over  
>You can feel it all over people<em>

_You can feel it all over  
>You can feel it all over people<br>You can feel it all over  
>I can feel it all over-all over now people<em>

_Can't you feel it all over  
>Come on let's feel it all over people<br>You can feel it all over  
>Everybody-all over people<em>

They got a four out of five to. Robin thought that Zatanna had the most beautiful voice ever, and Conner couldn't take his eyes off of M'gann. Next up was Artemis and Shadow singing Mr. Know it all by Kelly Clarkson.

_Artemis:  
>Mr. Know It All<br>Well ya think you know it all  
>But ya don't know a thing at all<br>Ain't it, ain't it something y'all  
>When somebody tells you something 'bout you<br>Think that they know you more than you do  
>So you take it down another pill to swallow<em>

_Shadow:  
>Mr. Bring Me Down<br>Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?  
>But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down<br>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
>Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me<br>Baby, you should know that I lead not follow_

_Both:  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_Artemis:  
>Mr. Play Your Games<br>Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again  
>But I ain't falling back again<br>'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
>Let's be clear baby this is goodbye<br>I ain't coming back tomorrow_

_Both:  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_Shadow:  
>So what you've got the world at your feet<br>And you know everything about everything  
>But you don't<br>You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah..._

_Both:  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me_

The song got four and a half stars out of five. Robin just couldn't stop the urge to make fun of Wally, "Hey KF, you know it's true. If you try and take control of her then she'll leave you."

"Shut it bird wonder!" Wally snapped. Everyone heard and just rolled their eyes.

"Well, looks like it's our turn." Conner said walking on stage, "You coming?" the guys just shrugged and followed him on stage.

**Shadow: Hey it wasn't so bad**

**Me: I'm still mad at you for saying I should quit**

**Shadow: Come on it was a joke, happy April fools!**

**Me: Oh if it wasn't Sunday you'll be seeing hell right now! To top it off I was in a good mood because of it being Palm Sunday!**

**Shadow: Yay for you being a catholic!**

**Me: You live to die another day my dear**

**Shadow: Don't you a line like that! You got that from a James Bond Movie and it's really creepy!**

**Me: Good! That's what my pen name is like anyways. Ironically the title it Die Another Day, hahaha. Anyways, I'll love to get suggestions again for songs! Making the team sing is actually really fun! Maybe I should get the adults to sing! Hahaha imagine that actually happening in the cartoon!**

**Shadow: You sadistic writer...**

**Me: Bye! Next chapter is the guys!**


	19. Girls vs Boys! Part 2

**Urgh, stupid school! If only they wouldn't shove homework down my throat I would have actually gotten this done sooner. But according to law I must receive some form of education and since I am Asian, my family wants me to be in school and expand my learning.**

**Shadow: So you don't want to go to school anymore?**

**Me: Don't get me wrong, schools fine. Just the homework is driving me crazy. I actually really want to get these chapters done.**

**Shadow: Why don't you just skip the homework?**

**Me: Can't, I need to keep my grade. Luckily I don't actually have to listen to the teacher when they're teaching a lesson. So I write the chapters when we're doing notes.**

**Shadow: Shouldn't you be writing the notes?**

**Me: I write the notes fast, and when they explain I can hear them perfectly fine even when I'm doing something totally unrelated.**

**Shadow: So you think you're smart?**

**Me: I'm smart enough to know that you're trying to stall this chapter by asking those stupid questions.**

**Shadow: Am I? Are you sure?**

**Me: Just get onto the disclaimer.**

**Shadow: Fine. Deathwriter doesn't own anything. Not the songs, or the show. Ya happy?**

The guys went up. Conner got on drums, Wally the bass, Kaldur guitar, and Robin on the mic. "Would you all agree is we follow the same format as the girls? It would be fair." Kaldur suggested after shouldering the guitar, and they all agreed.

"Perfect song for us!" Yelled Robin when he picked the song. The guys looked at him and he just answered by saying, "This is war!"

_Robin:  
>A warning to the people<br>The good and the evil  
>This is war<em>

_Conner:  
>To the soldier, the civillian<br>The martyr, the victim  
>This is war<em>

_Wally:  
>It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie<br>The moment to live and the moment to die  
>The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight<em>

_Kaldur:  
>To the right, to the left<br>We will fight to the death  
>To the Edge of the Earth<br>It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_Robin:  
>To the right, to the left<br>We will fight to the death  
>To the Edge of the Earth<br>It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world_

_Conner:  
>A warning to the prophet<br>To the liar, to the honest  
>This is war<em>

_Wally:  
>To the leader, to the pariah, the victim, the Messiah<br>This Is War  
>It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie<br>The moment to live and the moment to die  
>The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight<em>

_Kaldur:  
>To the right, to the left<br>We will fight to the death  
>To the Edge of the Earth<br>It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_Robin:  
>To the right, to the left<br>We will fight to the death  
>To the Edge of the Earth<br>It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world_

_All:  
>I do believe in the light<br>Raise your hands into the sky  
>The fight is done<br>The war is won  
>Lift your hands toward the sun<br>Toward the sun, toward the sun, toward the sun  
>The war is won<em>

_To the right, to the left  
>We will fight to the death<br>To the Edge of the Earth  
>It's a brave new world from the last to the first<em>

_To the right, to the left  
>We will fight to the death<br>To the Edge of the Earth  
>It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world<br>A brave new world, the war is won, the war is won, a brave new world_

The song ended with them finishing with a four and a half out of five. "How predictable for Batman's protégé." Artemis crossed her arms.

"That's kind of true." Zatanna shamelessly admitted, "However sometimes the most predictable option is also the least predictable." The girls looked at her with a skeptical look, "You know what I mean." They just all shrugged and heard the next song play. This time it was Robin and Conner singing their duet, a song called Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder.

_Robin:  
>Isn't she lovely<br>Isn't she wonderful  
>Isn't she precious<br>Less than one minute old  
>I never thought through love we'd be<br>Making one as lovely as she  
>But isn't she lovely made from love<em>

_Conner:  
>Isn't she pretty<br>Truly the angel's best  
>Boy, I'm so happy<br>We have been heaven blessed  
>I can't believe what God has done<br>Through us he's given life to one  
>But isn't she lovely made from love<em>

_Both:  
>Isn't she lovely<br>Life and love are the same  
>Life is Aisha<br>The meaning of her name  
>Londie, it could have not been done<br>Without you who conceived the one  
>That's so very lovely made from love<em>

The song got four starts out five. Both M'gann and Zatanna blushed from what the boys sang. Shadow and Artemis just kept clapping and thinking that they had it good. When Robin looked over, he blushed and turned away while Conner just stared lovingly at M'gann. Shadow whispered to Zatanna, "Just tell the boy already. Or better yet end this tension; it's killing both of you." Zatanna looks at her and Shadow gives a reassuring smile, "Would it make you feel better if I told you that he has a shrine of you in his closet? Because he actually does."

That got her to blush even harder, "What!" which got Shadow to laugh even harder.

"Don't worry, I was lying. You should know that Robin has more class then that. It's most likely that Wally has a shrine for Artemis somewhere in his room." They both bursted into hysteria at it being a very high possibility.

The guys didn't notice since they were getting for the next song. "So what do we sing Kaldur?" Wally asked, but Kaldur just shrugs, "Then let's just do this one." He chooses Fallout by Mariannas Trench and the song started.

_Wally:  
>An empty room,<br>I'm empty too  
>And everything reminds me of you<br>So many things  
>I shouldn't have missed<br>The more that I push  
>And the more you resist<br>It's easy to say it's for the best  
>When you want more<br>While you leave me with less_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
>I know you're fine, but what do I do?<em>

_Both:  
>I'm awake, and trying<br>While you're sleeping like a babe  
>Beside him<br>I'm on the ledge while you're so  
>God damn polite and composed<br>And I know you see me,  
>And you're making it look so easy<br>What comes and goes,  
>I'd go without<em>

_I know you're fine but what A  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)<br>Through the Fallout  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)<br>You're the fallout_

_Kaldur:  
>Well now there's him,<br>And now there's me  
>The secrets you give<br>And the secrets you keep  
>And nevertheless<br>It's never you let  
>The more that I give<br>And the less that I get  
>Don't tell me to fight,<br>To fight for you  
>After this long, I shouldn't have to<em>

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
>I know you're fine, but what do I do?<em>

_Both:  
>I'm awake, and trying<br>While you're sleeping like a babe  
>Beside him<br>I'm on the ledge while you're so  
>God damn polite and composed<br>And I know you see me,  
>And you're making it look so easy<br>What comes and goes,  
>I'd go without<em>

_Wally:  
>I know you're fine but what A<br>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)  
>Through the Fallout<br>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

_Kaldur:  
>I know you're fine but what A<br>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)  
>Through the Fallout<br>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)  
>You're the fallout<em>

_Both:  
>I know you're fine, but what do I do?<br>I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I know you're fine but what A  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)<br>Through the Fallout  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)<em>

_I know you're fine but what if I  
>(Fallout)<br>I'm awake, and trying  
>While you're sleeping like a babe<br>Beside him  
>I'm on the ledge while you're so<br>God damn polite and composed_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)  
>Through the Fallout<br>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)  
>Through the bottom<br>(Fallout) FALLOUT (fallout)  
>FALLOUT<em>

The song got four out of five which made it a tie. "Well looks like no one wins this." Robin sighs out while getting off the stage.

"At least it was fun, right Robin?" Zatanna smiled sweetly to Robin and he just answered by blushing.

Shadow caught a glimpse of it and silently giggled. Kaldur saw this and walked over to her, "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing," She slightly shook her head, "I just find it kind of cute how they won't make a move."

Kaldur turns to where Shadow was looking, "You mean with Zatanna and Robin or Artemis and Wally?"

He turns back to her, "Both. They seem to be scarred no matter how obvious the signs are."

Kaldur just nods his head, "That is true." He looks directly at her and their eyes are locked together, "You seem to be very mature in these types of matters."

She just shrugs, "I'm the type of person to wish for other people's happiness."

Kaldur took hold of Shadow's hand, "Then how about yourself? Everyone deserves to have a happy ending."

Shadow lowers her head, not wanting to look at him straight on, "Yes they do." She whispers while slipping her hand from his grasp, "That's why you have to move on. You need to find someone who would share your feelings. I know I can't force you, but I'm begging you to move on to someone who can make you happy."

He gets closer to her and whispers in her ear, "My apologies but I cannot fulfill your request. I have already found someone to make me happy, and like I said I will wait for however long it takes."

He was going to say more, but Batman came out of nowhere, "It looks like the whole team is together." The team woke up from their little worlds and listen to their mysterious mentor, "I don't have a mission for you. I just needed to have a word with Shadow. Alone." Shadow just nodded and followed him into the briefing room while the others feared for the worst possible training he could give her.

The door closed and Batman didn't hesitate to speak, "You seem to have fun with the others. You seem to trust them now. Maybe now you want to tell them."

Shadow's face instantly harden, "There's no way I'll tell them. I trust them to a point." She sat down on one of the chairs.

"They're trustworthy kids." He followed sitting down on a chair in front of her. "You can fully trust them."

"You say that." She harshly whispers, "But you don't fully trust them either. To prove that is you don't even let Dick show his real face to them." She takes a calming breath seeing that it really hurt him, "I'm sorry. You have your reasons, but so do I. I just don't want them to get pulled in any deeper."

Batman slowly nods and removes his mask, "But remember we're here to help you and I'm sure the team wouldn't treat you any different if they knew everything."

She shook her head and brushes her bangs from her eyes, "I just need your help to make it look like I'm fully trustworthy to the league. Nothing else." The matter was settled with a serious look in her eyes, "If that's all you wanted to talk about then it could have waited for another time."

"No." Bruce answered while turning into his business position, "I need to know everything there is about what you can do. I got a report by Kaldur saying that you knockout three of Virtuoso's men when the others couldn't. Conner couldn't even do it and he is the strongest in this team."

"So you want to know the secrets I hold when fighting?" Bruce just nods slightly, "Then I'll tell you, as I told you before I'm part of the Kages or in English shadows, and we're used to terminate any lose ends. There are other groups that do the same, but we are the elite and there's only ten that are in there. Each of us comes from different backgrounds, but we all had to go through the same training. We have powers that help us heal ourselves quickly and also the secret seven. These are only known to the Kages and we're the only people who can use it. It's in our blood. The seven techniques are kotei soru, shōmetsu, hayai, kōkansu, shiru, gomon and shi. Of course you know what those all mean."

Bruce nodded, "Immobilize, disappear, fast, replace, seal, torture and death."

Shadow slowly smiled, "What each technique is what it does by its name. Kotei soru let's me see the fatal pressure points in the human body since there are different ones that move as well. Shōmetsu lets me fade away and disappear like that. Hayai lets my instinct take over and I have a speed close to Wally's. Kōkansu lets me replace my body so that there's a fill in. Shiru is something I would use on others with powers and it's close to something like kotei soru. Gomon is used to get into an opponent's mind and have their greatest fear look real. Shi, well it's the most dangerous because once the Kage uses that then the opponent has no chance of getting out. It's even worst then gomon since not only kills you mentally, but it also leaves no remains of a body." She looked at him with a face of a true shadow, nothing but darkness, "Each is used to kill, but it also comes with a price. Use it too much and I might not wake up again. It's hard on missions though."

"So what you're saying is that you have to hold back?"

"No, I hold back when fighting in your little missions because I might actually kill them. I'm use to a fight with a clear ending." she looks down finally feeling the heaviness of her own life. "I don't want to do that though. I don't want to have blood on my hands anymore."

Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, "Don't worry. I'll help train you so that you wouldn't have to fear about it." She smiled and nodded, "Then it's settled, you're to start training tomorrow at dawn." her jaw instantly dropped to the floor, "You need to get better in control sooner than later."

"You tricked me didn't you!" She pouted and he just patted her head.

"I did promise your grandfather that I'll take care of you." He laughed, "And I plan to keep that promise."

She started to glare daggers at him, "And I thought that Batman didn't have feelings."

"Batman doesn't, Bruce Wayne does." Shadow just faced palmed herself at his weird remark.

"And I thought Two Face was double sided. You're even worst." She left the room while rolling her eyes. When she was heading back to the others she wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**Me: Someone's in a bad mood today**

**Shadow: Whatever, just get on to the next chapter, I want this thing finished with.**

**Me: You're just scarred for the next chapter aren't you?**

**Shadow: Don't you have some people to thank?**

**Me: Oh ya! Thanks again to YJ-Lover and E. Livingston for their song suggestions!**

**Shadow: And again you're way too hyper**

**Me: So? Being all smiley is a good thing!**

**Shadow: Whatever**

**Me: Moody teenager. Well anyways, we'll see you next time! Bye bye!**


	20. Waking up at day break

**We're back! Long weekend and I don't have any homework! This one took a long time since I kept stalling and stuff. Haha. Looks like Shadow isn't here, so it won't be a long intro. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

(Shadow's POV)  
>I woke up and looked at the clock. It's 3:30 am. Great only had two hours of sleep. Oh well. I should already be used to these weird sleep hours. I look around and it seems like I'm the only one up at this godly hour so I deiced to get ready for training.<p>

I went to the washroom and removed my contacts. Sleeping with them on is never a comfortable feeling. I looked at myself in the mirror and the only thing different really from Aria and Shadow is the eyes, yet no one seems to notice the similarities between them. Maybe it's because I act differently, or they just don't see it. Then a thought popped up in my head, who am I really? What's my true self like?

I pondered that thought for a while then shook my head; this isn't the time to be thinking about it. I quickly washed my face and put my contacts back on, giving back its red tint. I got out and saw that now I wasn't the only one awake. "Good morning Kaldur." I greeted and he turned to the sound of my voice.

"Good morning. It seems you were the first one up." He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. I have to lose these feelings, or all will be lost.

I sat beside him on the island, "You think we should wake them?" I pointed to the others, sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bags.

He turned to look and had a smile on his face, "No," he answered as he shook his head, "It's better for them to get their rest. Plus it's good to have some peace and quiet once in a while." I nodded in agreement. After a while of silence he turned to me with a serious look, "My apologies for being curious, but I was wondering what did Batman and you talk about last night?"

I turn away to stare at something on the wall, "He just said that I need to do training. No big deal." I answered with a shrug.

His eyes widened in fear, "What!" He stood up and had a deadly look on his face, "That is a big deal since it is really hard training. If it's Batman, then that means he won't hold back. You will get hurt, so don't take this lightly!"

I stood up feeling insulted, but I kept my voice low, "I'm not taking this lightly. I had hard training before like you cannot believe, and I survived that no sweat. I can take care of myself." I placed my hand onto of his and gave him a reassuring smile, "Now please calm down or you'll wake the kids."

He took a deep breath and whispered calmly, "Sorry. It's just that I worry about you." His face came closer to mine, "I don't want to lose you." He placed his lips on top of mine and by instinct I closed my eyes. He soon pulled away with a huge grin on his face, "But I trust that you'll be alright." Kaldur started to come closer again, but then there's was a loud growl coming from his stomach.

I bursted in to a fit, "Looks like someone's hungry." I got up and turned towards the kitchen. "If you want I can cook you breakfast." He agreed and followed me to the kitchen.

I got out a bowl, planning to make pancakes, and when I walk to put it on the table I slipped. Before I hit the ground Kaldur caught me, but the bowl found itself smashed on the kitchen floor. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He helped me to stand and I found the culprit for the slip. It was a banana peel. "What the heck it that doing here? Is this some sick drama?" Kaldur tried his best to hold in his laughter, but I could still hear it, "What's so funny?" I turned to him with a slight glare.

"Sorry, it's just the look on your face is just too cute." He laughed even harder and I started to blush. After a while Kaldur calmed down a bit and was back to his old self, "Sorry, I couldn't really hold it in."

I was about to say something when M'gann came in, "I thought I heard noises here." We both turned to look at her, "If you were hungry then you could have just woke me up and I would have cooked breakfast for everyone."

"We didn't want to bother you M'gann." I confessed, "Sorry about the mess."

"its fine, plus I love to cook." She took over the kitchen, "Breakfast would be ready soon."

"Wait, I'll help you." I offered, but she quickly declined.

"No, you're a guess here so you shouldn't have to cook." She shooed both Kaldur and I out of the kitchen, "You don't have to worry about anything." I sighed and saw that the others were now awake. We all said our greetings and just sat in the living room and talked about stuff.

A few minutes later M'gann called us to breakfast and the sight was very amazing. There were like ten stacks of what seemed like twenty or so pancakes, "Why did you make so much M'gann?" I asked still dazed from all the food she made in such little time.

"Well since Wally eats most of it, we always have to get food in bulk." Robin pointed out taken a seat.

"Food!" Wally cheered, "Let's dig in!" We all sat down and started to eat.

I took a bite out of the pancake and it was really good, "This is delicious."

"Thank you Shadow." M'gann chuckled, "I thought it wouldn't taste that good since I was using a different recipe."

I shook my head, "It's really good." I exclaimed taking another bite. While I was eating I found that the table turned quite and the others were looking at me, "Is something wrong?" I asked, putting my silver ware down.

"Ah Shadow, you know that you don't have to be so formal." Artemis pointed out. I looked at her confused.

"The way you're eating is so high class." Zatanna pointed with her fork, "I mean it's like something you see out of those Disney princess movies." She demonstrated the way I was sitting, "Like this, it looks really hard to do."

"Ya, just relax. It's not like you're eating with Royalty." Wally inquired while putting a mouth full of food in his mouth, "Mwh mwn mwhn nwm." He spewed through food splatter, it's a miracle not a single crumb came out of his mouth.

"You know, king moron, that you should at least know the basic of table manners." Artemis turned to him in disgust while he just shrugs and continued to eat. She rolled her eyes and turned back to me, "Actually, now that I think about it you even stand like an aristocrat. It's like you've been raised in the upper class world."

I silently panicked, but I kept my composure, "What are you saying? As you can see I'm a regular person. My mom kept telling me that I have to be a little more lady like and I've been taught these things since I was little." I put on a mask smile, the one I would use when I'm actually freaking out inside, and answered with a calm even voice, "That's the only thing really different about me." Everyone just shrug it off and we finished our meal.

I was about to suggest to help with the dishes but M'gann beat me to it and said it was alright. I looked at the clock and it read 4:45. I sighed and got up. "I'll be going now." I called but was stopped by Zatanna.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Batman told me to train starting now." Once those words came out of my mouth everyone paled. "What? His training can't be that hard."

This time Robin came and placed a hand on my shoulder, "All I can say is good luck." and he walked off. I just rolled my eyes in disbelief and walked off to the gym.

There I met Batman there standing in the middle. "Are you ready?" He asked in a stern voice. Looks like he's full Bats today.

I nodded a response, "I'm ready."

**Oooooo cliff hanger! What will the training be like? Will a new development pop up? Will another OC come?**

**Haha! You won't know! But I will give you a hint, remember in the last chapter there was a mention of ten Kages? Well I need four names for them and their personalities. So I'm leaving it to you readers. The names should be like a one word thing and it has to somewhat match their personalities, but i think thats asking for too much. Hope to hear from you all soon!**

**Bye!**


	21. Training begins

**Hey there! If you're reading this then you know what that means! It's the new chapter! I'm sorry about last chapter, but it was more like a filler and shit. This one is kind of longer and has become really random in the end, you'll soon see why.**

**Shadow: just get on with it**

**Me: Yay! You're back! I got lonely.**

**Shadow: whatever, let's just get on with the story**

**Me: K!**

* * *

><p>(Shadow's POV)<br>Batman walk to the side and he motioned me to follow him, "We'll start with a warm up." He handed me a pair of ankle weights, they were both 25 pounds. Ok, this is going to be interesting. "There's a track outside of the cave in the woods. Find it and run ten laps with these on." I just nodded. Putting them on was easy, but actually running with them is kind of awkward.

I ran out with them on trying to get use to the weight difference and I found the track. It was the usual 400m track and the scene was very isolated. It smelt of fresh grass trimmings and you can hear the morning birds singing their song. It's peaceful and I actually like the run.

I'm on my fifth lap when I noticed that I wasn't alone. "Seems like the training has begun." Robin waved like an idiot on the side lines, "You know you can take a short break for water!"

I stopped so I could answer him, "Rather not since I'm half way done!" And started off again. He left soon after and I was left to my thoughts.

The last couple laps were painful, but I tried not to think about it. This was much better than the training I had back then. I shook those images away, there's no way I'm going to remember those.

I finally finish my last lap and I try not to collapse to the floor. I quickly removed the weights and I feel like I'm flying! I'm serious; my legs feel so much lighter that it's a miracle that I'm not hovering above the ground. I walk back to base and see that it was empty. I guess everyone went out since it's a Saturday and there's supposed to be no training. It felt really eerie just being alone here, but it didn't affect me since I'm already used to a dead silence.

I get to the gym and it's even more eerie, I mean the lights are all turned off and I don't see Batman anywhere. "Hello?" I called and there was no answer. Weird, I thought to myself as I put the ankle weights back. I turned around and saw something come at me. I quickly reacted and jumped out if the way and scanned the room for the source. I saw a figure that can only be seen as human and I tried to manage with my limited sight.

The figure charged at me and I dodged again. I seem to be quicker thanks to those weights, but with the little energy I have left I couldn't really use any of my techniques without passing out. I scanned the room again to see if I could use something as a weapon and settle with a staff I found hanging on the wall.

I quickly started my attack but they blocked everyone. Looks like this would carry on for a while. They were about to hit from above and I blocked it with the staff. The staff broke and I had to quickly escape from there before they break my skull in. I held both of the pieces in my hand and started to use them like my twin swords. The makeshift swords were moving in perfect harmony and I started to feel something dark and dangerous take over. I knew if I don't stop this person soon I'll be taken over by this killing aura and there'll be blood everywhere.

I found an opening when I was hitting and quickly went down to knock their feet from under them. They went down with a crash and the lights went back on. I blink from the sudden brightness and see Batman there above an android on the floor. "Looks like you can work efficiently." He picked up the android and places it inside a locker, "Usually the others would have taken longer because of their low energy."

"So that was all a test?" I asked annoyed, "And I thought I might lose myself."

"Sorry, I just needed to see what it'll look like when you're at your limit." Batman then started to enter some things in, "You can go take a rest for ten minutes and then you're going to fight."

"Are you sure?" I looked at him to see if he was lying, but of course I couldn't read him, "You're not going to surprise attack me are you?" He didn't answer and I just took it as a maybe. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

(10 minutes later)  
>I came back having some of my energy back when I heard something come from behind me and I quickly dodge without looking. I looked for the item that got really close to my head and it turns out to be a batarang. It was stuck in the wall and a quickly turned to Bats. "You know if it wasn't me then someone would have been headless."<p>

He started to laugh, "But it was and nothing bad happened." Then he got all serious again, "Now let's start." He removed his cape and places it on the ground, "Do you want to make the first move or should I?"

I shrugged, "If it's hand to hand then I don't really care." He just nodded and charged at me. He was fast but I was able to flip out of his range. I landed and waited for his next attack which was soon and he went for a right jab, which I caught and tried to flip him but he was heavy and he got me from behind. I went down and jumped up and dropped kicked him, but he caught my leg and threw me to the wall. I felt one of my contacts fall of and I grumbled taking the other one out. Luckily my vision isn't that bad and I can still clearly see him. He charged again with a left hook, I blocked but he uppercut me and I went flying. I can't get too serious or he'll get really hurt.

We're at it for who knows how long and for the most part it's a one-sided fight. My chest was burning and my legs screamed with pain, but that was still nothing to what I felt before. I kept fighting and soon I feel the tiredness slowly taken over. My conscience was slowly losing and the last thing I remember is getting pinch square in the jaw before I blacked out.

(Batman's POV)  
>I knew that Shadow was holding back, but that doesn't mean I had to. She needed to control it and the only way to do that is to drive her into s corner. I got her right in the jaw and she went flying to the wall. Ok, I think I did overdo it. I walk over to her to see if she was alright, "Shadow?" I called and I watched her slowly get up.<p>

My eyes widened when I saw her eyes. I knew she took them off when one of them fell of when I threw her last time and they should be black, but instead their crimson read. What's going on? She got up and had an evil smile on her face. It sent shivers up my spine and I knew that this wasn't her anymore, something has taken over. Before I could react to this news she charged at amazing speed and I found myself flying to the next wall. I couldn't even get up before she was there and started to slash at me. I tried my best to block but her moves were swift and I couldn't keep up. I couldn't drop my guard and if felt her punch right to my gut. It was strong, almost as strong as Superman's and I felt myself cough blood.

This is getting out of hand. I reached for my taser and hit her. I heard a loud screech and I knew I got her. It was not silent and I found her on the floor knocked out. I picked her up and brought her to the med bay. We got there and I place her on one of the medical cot. Then I started to pay attention to my wounds.

I had scratches all over and a busted up lip. Some broken ribs and maybe a puncher lung. She sure can do a lot when she's serious, but for some reason I feel that she also had the intent to kill when her eyes changed color. I'm just lucky that I stopped her before she could do any further damage. Just what kind of power is hiding beneath?

(30 minutes later, Shadow's POV)  
>I slowly open my eyes and I see that I'm in the med bay. I get up carefully and the dizziness finally eaves me, but it's still somewhat blur. Oh ya, my contacts fell out when I was fighting with Batman then I blanked out. What happened? I looked around the room and I notice that I'm the only one here. I finally stand up and see that there's another pair of contacts on the table next to a change of clothes. I took a whiff of myself and I stank like crazy. Time to hit the showers I guess. I wonder what time it is.<p>

After a quick shower I dried myself off. I caught a glimpse of my back in the mirror and my throat clenched up. On my back was a huge scar coming from my right shoulder blade to my left hip. It's the only wound that didn't heal. I got it when I was only eight, 500 whips came down on that one spot. I shivered at the memory. I slapped myself really hard and the image faded.

I quickly covered my scar and got out with my hair still wet. Turns out everyone else came when I was out cold. "Hey looks like you live." Wally exaggerated with a mouth full of food again.

"Hey, you guys lived through it that means I can live through it as well." I mocked while sticking my tongue out, I know really childish. "By the way where was everyone when I came in? It was really quiet when I came in after running." They each answered, Zatanna was practicing her spells in her room, Robin and Wally were fixing bugs in the bikes, Kaldur and Artemis went home for a while, and M'gann and Conner went out to see a movie.

Well they sure had a fun day I would say. I noticed that Robin was doing something on his laptop and he had that troll face on, "Um Robin? What the hell are you doing?" He just spins the laptop and put the volume to full and the most annoying song started to play.

_Narwhals Narwhals swimming in the Ocean Causing a Commotion  
>Cuz they are so awesome<br>Narwhals Narwhals swimming in the ocean  
>Pretty big and pretty White<br>They beat a polarbear in a fight  
>Like an underwater Unicorn<br>They got a kickass facial horn!  
>Their the jedi's of the sea!<br>They stop Cthuly eating ye!  
>Narwhals they are Narwhals Narwhals!<br>Just don't let them touch your balls!  
>Narwhals They are narwhals!<em>

The whole team just looks at him like he's high, "What it's a relaxing song." I was really tempted to punch him right there, but then Zatanna would get mad at me. We then just started to listen to music while talking and time pasted.

Then we started to do other stuff and the only people left in the living room were Artemis, Kaldur, Wally and I. "So what do we do now?" Artemis asked out of boredom.

"Maybe there's something on TV." Wally suggested and we turned it on. The only thing on seemed to be weird love dramas and I just kept slapping myself. We ended up watching the Big Bang Theory. After a few minutes into it Wally suddenly spoke up, "Hey actually I just remembered something, and I need your help Shadow." Before I could respond he dragged me out of there at full speed.

When I opened my eyes I saw that we were outside, "Um Wally? Shouldn't you ask Artemis for help?" I finally said but he just shook his head.

"No it'll ruin the surprise." He answered shyly. He was blushing like crazy when he asked, "You're good at music right?" I just nod, "Well can you help me? I want to impress Artemis by singing a song for her, and I need help with that."

How could I refuse, "Sure I'll help. Just tell me what you need help in."

"I want to know how to sing a song perfectly but I don't have a song chosen yet." He pouted, "So I need voice lessons and a song."

Right at that moment the perfect song played in my head, "I have an idea for a song! It's perfect for the both of you." I smiled and I could read in his face that he was really looking for it. I hope that his plan would work. "We'll start your vocal lessons tomorrow then at one deal?" I offered my hand for the deal to be official.

"Deal." He grinned and everything went as is. I can't wait to see her face when he performs for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: A cliff hanger!<strong>

**Shadow: Your readers must really hate you for those**

**Me: Well sorry for me wanting suspense to build up**

**Shadow: And what's with the song? Narwhals?**

**Me: I like the song and my little brother begged me to put it on, so I did. I told you it'll get random in the end.**

**Shadow: oh well**

**Me: Oh ya, where were you yesterday?**

**Shadow: I was out to get these, (basket full of chocolate eggs) they're for everyone who are reading this**

**Me: Aw, that's s sweet! Then let's all give them the virtual chocolate!**

**Shadow: Well happy Easter to all of you**

**Me: Hope it was a sweet one! See you next time!**

**Ps: I'm still looking for OCs so please tell me some!**


	22. Hidden plans of romance and death?

**Sorry about not updating yesterday. Well it's a new chapter, but I don't really like this one. Not cause it's cheesy, but it's very rushed and sounds really weird to me.**

**Shadow: Maybe you're losing your touch now**

**Me: Or I'm just loosing inspiration for this cause of other stories getting in my head**

**Shadow: You're right, it's getting crowded in your head**

**Me: Well let's see how far I can get this going**

* * *

><p>(The Next Day, Normal POV)<br>It's after lunch and the bells of the churches in Happy Harbor rang for twelve. The team was just relaxing on the beach when Shadow walks in, "Hey Shadow, where were you?" M'gann asked, "You suddenly left yesterday that we didn't have time to invite youth the beach."

"Sorry, I needed to do some things back at home." Shadow answered sheepishly, while taken a seat at the picnic table. "Did I miss anything important?"

"Nah." Artemis answered, "Seems that we're getting a break for some odd reason." She lies down on her towel with a smile on her face.

"Oh, why don't we eat out today?" Zatanna suggested, "I hear there's a new restaurant here, why don't we check it out?" One by one everyone started to agree.

"Actually I already ate." Shadow admitted, "You guys can go ahead."

"I'm actually not hungry." Everyone turns and sees Wally smiling like an idiot. "I'll stay here and keep Shadow company." The others didn't think much about it and left the two there. Then a thought came into Artemis's mind, Wally is always hungry. But she shook the thought out since she trust that nothing was going to happen between the two.

Once they were both alone Shadow gave Wally a questioning look, "You're not hungry? You know that you're the worst liar ever, people might get suspicious."

"Sorry, couldn't really think of a good excuse." Wally admitted, "Can we just get with the practicing?"

She just rolls her eyes and walked inside, "Ok so we'll now start." She handed him a piece of paper, "This is the song you'll be singing, and I'll help you getting it perfect of at least good enough to not mess up."

"How long would this take?" He asked worriedly looking over the sheets, "What the heck are these symbols?" He pointed to the notes on there.

"Don't worry about those, just worry about the lyrics for the song." Then she took out her own guitar from its case, "If all goes well then we'll be able to be done in 30 minutes. So let's get started."

(1 hour later)  
>The team comes back with full stomachs and Artemis is still insecure about Wally and Shadow. She felt so guilty that she's getting mad at her friend for something so little. So what if they spent a little alone time, she kept telling herself but anger kept coming.<p>

It got worst when Artemis saw Shadow, "Hey Artemis!"

Artemis just snapped, "What is it?" That got everyone to look at them, "Sorry, I'm just distracted. What is it?" She asked in a softer tone, but Shadow could hear the venom hidden in her voice.

"Well I just wanted you to see something, so come with me." Shadow cheered, "Come on." She commanded while dragging Artemis to the simulator room.

Once there Shadow shoved Artemis inside and locked the door. The others saw this and Shadow answered the unspoken question, "Come to the viewing room, you'll see something interesting."

With Artemis, she was stuck in the dark room and tried to get her eyes to adjust. Suddenly the lights went on and she was in the theater of when they were all dressed up. The high ceilings, the orchestra pit, velvet curtains, and the lights on with an empty stage. There was no one besides her and she was about to yell at Shadow when music started to play and she heard a voice sing. She turned back to the stage and see Wally standing there with a headset on.

_Once upon a time  
>I used to romanticize<br>Used to be somebody, never mind  
>Don't miss it that much now<br>I think it's sinking in  
>The days that I wonder where I've been<br>And picture perfect porcelain  
>But I won't lose a pound<em>

You say I will make a better liar  
>And never face the music when it's dire<br>And I breathe disaster, ever after  
>Don't pull away from me now<p>

Artemis thought it was we rid and started to turn away, but Wally was faster and was in front of her when he kept singing.

_Don't you move  
>Can't you stay where you are, just for now<br>I could be your perfect disaster  
>You could be my ever after<br>You could be my ever after, after all  
>I could be your perfect disaster<br>You could be me ever after_

His face was close to hers and he brushed some strand hairs from her face. She couldn't stop blushing.

_Apologies, I'm not myself but I can guarantee  
>That when I get back, you won't believe<br>That you know me well  
>Don't want to think about it<br>I'm fuckin' tired of getting sick about it  
>Now stand back up and be a man about it<br>And fight for something, fight for something, fight for something, oh_

He grabs her hand and they walk back to the stage.

_And make a better liar  
>And never face the music when it's dire<br>And I breathe disaster, ever after  
>Don't pull away from me now<em>

Artemis tried to get away, but when he smiled she lost the will to fight him and went along with it.

_Don't you move  
>Can't you stay where you are, just for now<br>I could be your perfect disaster  
>You could my ever after<br>Now you could be my ever after, after all  
>I could be your perfect disaster<br>You could be my ever after_

The song went in a different direction and he spun her around.

_Nobody told ya' this is gonna fold ya'  
>We'll go marching in like toy soldiers<br>You're having to hold your own, soldier  
>We're marching like toy soldiers<em>

They were dancing to the twenty string orchestra while Wally whispered the next words of the song.

_Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after  
>Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after<br>Somehow_

_(Face the music when it's dire)_

Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after  
>Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after<br>Somehow

The song slowed down and Artemis out her head on Wally's chest and she felt his heart beat.

_Once upon a time  
>This place was beautiful and mine<br>But now it's just a bottom line  
>Barely comes to mind<br>But ever after what is mine_

The final part and Wally spines her for a final time.

_I'll be your disaster, ever after  
>So fire away<br>Goodbye_

He dips her, and brings her back up when he sings the last word. They're faces get closer and they start to kiss as the song fades.

In the viewing room everyone is clapping for the new couple, "Ok I think we should give them their privacy." Shadow was already walking out of the room.

"That's true." Zatanna agreed, "Robin you should, since you might troll your friend."

"You actually think I'm going to do that?" Robin asked innocently, "At least trust me a little." Everyone just looks at him with great suspicion as he walks out.

As they walked out Kaldur noticed that Shadow looked really happy, "You seem to be really happy for them."

Shadow nods, "That's one troublesome pair down. One more to go."

"May I ask if you had anything to do with this?" Kaldur asked while crossing his arms.

She just smiles, "I have no right to disagree or agree to your statement."

He smiles with her while rolling his eyes, "You're too nice of a person." He grabs her hand and squeezes it tight, "That's one of the things I've come to like about you." Her face shone bright red, but her hand stayed where it was.

A few minutes later they met up with the new happy couple. M'gann was the first to scream, "I'm so happy for you Artemis!" She got her into a bear hug and had the other girls come in to, "I hope you all the best!"

"M'gann! You're killing us!" All three girls gasped out and M'gann let go. For the boys' congratulations, it was more like a pat on the back and small praise for Wally.

It was short lived since Red Arrow walked in and watched the scene, "Hey, what's everyone so happy about?" Robin comes in and explains everything he missed up till now. Red Arrow just looks at the new couple with a smirk, "Finally. I mean it's been long overdue." He turns and spots a new face, "So you're the new recruit? Well I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Red Arrow, you can call me Roy."

Shadow bows down in a smooth motion, "Please to meet you. I'm Shadow." Everyone stares at her again as she stands straight, "It's a habit, so sue me." The whole team just laughs and the night plays on.

(Kage Main-house)  
>"Choro, what do you plan to do with Shadow? She's taking too long with the information." A soft voice rang out, "I suggest we kill all over them and make it a truly beautiful masterpiece."<p>

"Patients, the time will come and Shadow will come through to us." Choro orders behind his mask. "If you're that willing to kill then here's your next assignment."

A smaller hooded figure comes out. Instead of all black, she wears all white with a black scarf. She holds a long scythe with her as she gracefully walks up to her master. "Fine, but it won't be a beautiful kill if they don't fight." She starts to walk off when her master stops her.

"Angel." She turns to face him, "If you try and interfere with Shadow's mission then consider yourself terminated."

Angel just nods and walks off. "Don't worry Choro." She says quietly so that only she can hear, "I won't interfere. I'll quickly dispose of our weakest link." With a final look at the moon she gives a devil's smile, "You're favorite Shadow will disappear without a trace." With that she disappears into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that's one of the new OCs.<strong>

**Shadow: And that's another couple down, weird way of getting them together though.**

**Me: They needed a push, so I had you do it.**

**Shadow: The song was interesting though.**

**Me: I love this song and when I first heard it that whole scene played in my head. If you're wondering what it is, the song is "Ever After" by Marianas Trench. Love how they made the song**

**Shadow: Well onto other news, how're the other OCs doing?**

**Me: Grrr! Still need help! People have been asking what kind of OC I need and I think I already said it, but I'll say it again. I need four more names for the members of the Kage, also personalities and weapon of choice. Have any suggestions I'll love to hear them! Just don't say gun for a weapon, I find that it's too noisy for them.**

**Shadow: Oh and don't forget song suggestions if you like!**

**Me: I thought you didn't like singing?**

**Shadow: I don't. What I want is someone to suggest the mentors to sing something. Picture Bats singing a Katy Perry song**

**Me:... SCARED FOR LIFE!**

**Shadow:... Ok while they get that image out, I'll just end it here.**


	23. Memories take over

**It's late again I know, but it's here. Hard to find things now, so I'm going to end it soon, maybe.**

**Shadow: Yay! How many more chapters?**

**Me: Who knows. I don't even know how long.**

**Shadow: You haven't planned it out?**

**Me: I'm more of a winging it type of writer. So nothing else planned.**

**Shadow: That's just great.**

**Me: Well there's a reason why I don't own Young Justice. Let's just get onto the chapter.**

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<br>Monday morning, and it's the start of spring. Instead of school, the team is at the cave since its spring break and there's training to do. Roy and Shadow are sparring right now, and they seemed pretty equal. Roy was shooting arrows at Shadow and she was pwning him by easily dodging, "You know your movements are like a cat."

As Shadow dodged with ease an image of Cheshire came to Shadow and she couldn't fight urge to tease him, "What do you mean like a cat?" She asked in an innocent manner, "Like a tabby cat? A black cat?" Her smile grew when the next words came out, "The Cheshire cat?"

Roy's face instantly turned bright red, "What are you talking about? I just said you move like a cat and Cheshire comes up!" He stopped loading his bow which gave her opening, "What does Cheshire have to do with this?"

She charged at him, but he blocked, "Who's Cheshire?" She asked innocently while pushing him back, "Is that the name of your cat?"

Roy pushed her away, getting a good distance away from her, "What are you talking about? You must have had a run in with Cheshire at least once, right?" He started shooting at her again.

"Nope, I hadn't had the honor. " She answered while dodging effortlessly, "Who is she anyways?" Roy's face went red again. The team saw and couldn't keep their laughter in.

Roy was going to say something to make them shut up when Batman comes in, "Shadow." Instantly she stopped to face him, "Time for you to go to the simulator." Bats then walks off without another word.

At that moment, Roy takes aim and shoots an arrow Shadow's way. The only movement she made was with her left hand to catch it in mid-air. "Cheap shot." She teased when she turned to him, "Too bad for you, there's never an opening for me. One of my many special abilities." She smiles.

Shadow hands the arrow back to him and he crossed his arms, "You also seem to like to go in people's heads."

She shrugs as she walks off, "I like to end things quickly with using the least amount of energy. Getting into someone's head is easy. Getting out is a totally different story." She didn't hear what his response was, but she bet it wasn't nice.

(Shadow's POV)  
>Once I got to the simulator room Batman and Martian Manhunter were there waiting, "I'm guessing you want to see the seven Kage techniques?" I didn't need to be physic know that Batman told Martian Manhunter about my background.<p>

_"You don't have to fear, I won't tell anyone about your secret."_ Martain Manhunter spoke through the mind link and I looked at him with an unsurprised looked, _"And M'gann hasn't found out about your past. She doesn't look into others past without their permission. I looked when you were last unconscious, Batman explained that he needed help in training you to change how you fight, and he asked me to help. I needed to know your intention of joining."  
><em>  
><em>"You should already know since you seen my memories."<em> I answered him, _"And I'm guessing you're going to tell me that revenge is never the answer."  
><em>  
><em>"It isn't, but I have a feeling you won't listen. So I'll save my breath."<em>I nod, surprised about his answer then turn to Batman. He says nothing as he enters data into the computer. He finishes and the room morphs into an alley way.

"We'll be observing you, so you can go all out. I made it actually life like that you'll even feel the pain when they fight back, so don't hold back." He and Martian Manhunter head out to the observation room.

I called to them when they were leaving, "Hey, if you really want to see everything then these simulations have to have the intent to kill or it won't push my limits." They made no motion to show that they heard, but I knew better than to say it again. Once the door closed I noticed that now I was surrounded by 6'11" tall mean with M16s at the ready. "I'm just going to guess that I can kill them right? Since they aren't really people." I smile hoping for him to not allow me to do such things.

"It's best for you to not, but we do need to see you at full power, so just do your best." Batman spoke through the speakers and right after the men start shooting at me. I flipped out of the bullets' path and quickly scan the alley for a weapon I could use. I noticed a loose chain just behind the wall of men and I try to get past them. No dice, these men were actually really hard. Looks like I have to use them. I took in a deep breath and felt my hand start to tremble, I'm not sure if using gomon will work on these simulations, but if you can hit them then it might work.

I got close to one of the men and place my hand on his head; the bad thing about gomon is the fact that I'm a sitting duck if I use it. But I learnt how to make it effective fast, and just like that the man fell with a blood curdling scream and foam coming out of his mouth. If he was a real person then he would spend the rest of his life in a mental hospital. When the man went down the others took aim at me again and I jumped away leaving the bullets to hit their own teammates. They all went down and in their stead more men came at me, this time with M32 and everything smelt of smoke and gun powder.

It was so heavy that I could feel it on my tongue. They got sloppy and accidentally killed themselves; I would have dropped to the ground laughing if I weren't running for my life. There was only one left and he was the biggest one of them all. Lucky for me he takes out a knife and I was able to get the chain from the floor. We were now in a close rang battle. I kept blocking with the chain but then the knife slipped and it somehow gotten to my abdomen and my blood started to flow out.

Once I saw this I almost lost consciousness again. I seem to be losing myself whenever I get serious, that's not good. The chain found its way around his neck and I heard a nice snap, but I felt disconnected somehow. _"Wake up Aria."_I heard Batman's, no Bruce's, voice ring through my head and I looked around. The alleyway was a total blood bath and I couldn't believe my eyes, it was just like my first test. I fell to my knees and I heard the doors open and Batman comes to my side. "Aria, it's ok." He whispered while patting my head, "It's ok, it's over for now." I didn't even know that I was crying, but tears were blurring my vision and I didn't even know it. Everything went black and memories started to consume me.

(Batman's POV)  
>I watch Aria tremble there on the floor and slowly become unconscious. J'onn then came in, "Her sad memories have taken her, she needs to fight this herself." I just nod and silently regret letting her join, "I know you don't like the fact that she's here, but it was her choice."<p>

"I know this J'onn, but I can't help but worry that it'll destroy her. I hope that she just stays a normal kid. That was the only reason I let her with them, to change her back to who she was before." I looked at her sleeping body and a memory if her small smiling face shows up, "I may have made a big mistake."

"We all do, Bruce." J'onn reassured while placing a hand on my shoulder, "But I believe she can get through it." I nod and I carry her to the med bay. I hope he's right.

(Angel's POV)  
>I find that missions are getting boring now. They keep asking for their targets to be disposed of without blood. Boring. I bet that Shadow is getting all the fun ones. Damn it, I want to kill her so bad, but he says that I'll be terminated if I do. Maybe I can find a way to have her silently dispose of without anyone knowing. And I know just the way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well let's see what Angel has in store for you<strong>

**Shadow: As long as you can finish this soon.**

**Me: Who knows, but everything soon going to end**

**Shadow: Would I die in the hands of Angel? Or will everything end without the author finishing?**

**Me: Hey, now that one was a little uncalled for, I mean ya I'm lacking, but I won't leave this unfinished, that's just not like me.**

**Shadow: Who knows.**

**Me: Well that's all the time for now, see you next time! No promises for it being soon.**


	24. Happy birthday!

**And we're back with another chapter! Been a while huh? But I've gotten the day off and there's been a lot of free time for me today!**

**Shadow: Good for you.**

**Me: Happy Birthday Shadow!**

**Shadow: What! (Reads chapter) I'm now 16?**

**Me: Haha, yup! Sad part though is that I even made my OC OOC, so sad, but amazing that you can see a different side to her!**

**Shadow: And I thought you were losing inspiration?**

**Me: Remember how Isaac Newton discovered gravity by being hit in the head with an apple? Well same here, minus the discovery of a new force, I got hit in the head and boom! Inspiration!**

**Shadow: Are you sure it's not a concussion?**

**Me: Maybe, or maybe not. Either way it's here! No do the disclaimer.**

**Shadow: Deathwriter doesn't own Young Justice. If they did it would have been a random show like Alice in Wonderland, which they dint own either.**

* * *

><p>(Shadow's POV)<br>I woke in the med bay again. Did I get weaker or something! This is the third time this happened, it's just getting ridiculous now, "This is just great." I groaned.

"I'd say that it's not that bad." I was surprised by the voice and I saw Kaldur there beside my bed, "Are you feeling ok?" His whole face was filled with worry. I slowly nodded my head, "That's good. When I saw Batman carrying you out of the simulator room unconscious, I lost myself."

"Sorry, I made you worry." I weakly smiled at him, "But I'm fine, I just need some rest."

He nodded and stood, "Then I'll leave you alone. If you need anything just call." I nodded and watch him leave. I turned to loom at the ceiling and left my mind wonder. My childhood, or whatever you can call it, memories flowed in. The death of my parents, the bloody training, my first killing was my only friend in that bloody training grounds, the death of people I didn't know, death of my grandfather, death...blood. What was the worst thing of them was the blood gurgling screams I heard. I sat up and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I looked at my hand and it was shaking like crazy. Don't tell me, it's today isn't it?

I got up and looked at the calendar. Yup, today's the day. The anniversary of my parents' and Aria's death. The anniversary of Shadow's birth. No wonder, my body unconsciously knew, that's why I was losing to the past.

There's no time to rest now. I have someone to meet. I turned to the clock wall. It read 10:50 am. Shoot, I'll be late if I don't go now!

(Normal POV)  
>The team was joyfully getting ready. They were so preoccupied with the preparations that they didn't hear the zeta tubes announce the departure of the honored guest. "Kaldur, are you sure she's resting?" M'gann asked while taking the cake out of the oven.<p>

"Yes, she said so herself that she'll be resting." Kaldur nodded for the hundredth time. M'gann sighed in relief and went back to cooking the rest of the food with Zatanna, while Kaldur went to get the rest of the decorations with Conner. Roy, Robin, Wally and Artemis were busy with hanging up the streamers and the banner, "Walky, you're making it slant to the left, hold it up higher." commanded Artemis.

"Does it really matter?" He whined, "It's not like Shadow's going to complain about this little detail right? It doesn't have to be perfect!"

"It does!" Yelled Artemis, "A girl's 16th birthday has to be special. It's a memory she'll keep for the rest of her life."

"Well mine wasn't, and I didn't care." Wally points out.

"That's because it's you!" Screamed Artemis, and they were at it again.

"Would you save your little lovers' quarrel for after the party?" Roy stepped in, but they ignored him, "And I thought they'll stop fighting after being an official couple."

Robin shook his head and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder, "Dude, you should already know that's never going to happen." he chuckled and went back to work. "Come on, we have to finish this before Shadow wakes up." Roy sighed and returned as well.

(Shadow's POV)  
>I ran to the cemetery as fast as I can. Glad to not have been in formal attire. I know I should since I was visiting my parents' grave, but Kris always wants to celebrate my birthday no matter what and I just decided to at least wear black. I had on a pair of faded jeans, white tank top and a black hoodie. Nothing about me right now looked like the neat and well mannered Aria Muses, I looked like a random kid on the streets of Gotham. I got to the main gates of the cemetery and checked my watch, it's exactly 11:15, he's so going to yell at me for being late.<p>

I walk up the hill; not wanting to disrespect the ones buried there, and behind it was an isolated area. In front of two black marble grave stones was a boy, looking about 17 with hay blonde hair holding a guitar case on his back. I knew it was already my childhood friend, Kris. Kris was an orphan living in the church with Father John and I've known him since forever.

He heard me and turned around, "You're late." he crossed his arms while I rolled my eyes, "And I thought that Aria Muses is never late."

"Shut up, you know that I can make mistakes to." I nudged him with my elbow while sticking out my tongue, "And remember, there's no point in me being like that all the time. It's too tiring."

He patted my head messing my hair, "You know you can remove the mask." I didn't even know when, but then I start to cry into his arms, "its ok, they're ok up there." I just kept crying there and he hummed in my ear. It was the song Keep Hanging On by one of my favorite artist, I felt myself calm down even more. "See, its all ok." I just nod still tears in my eyes. I couldn't ever lie to Kris. He knows everything about me, he knows about my second life and he's kind enough to never say anything about them. He trusts me and I trust him, but I of course didn't tell him everything in great detail. "You know you should stop blaming yourself." Then everything was silent and I just stayed there in his arms. "You feeling better?" he whispered into my hair.

I just nod, my eyes were now dry and I felt a bit better. "Thank you Kris. Thanks for everything."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." he smiled and I weakly smile back at him. "Well, looks like we're done here right? I already cleaned the grave so there's nothing else to do here." I just rolled my eyes and nodded, "Ok! Let's now celebrate!" Kris pulled my out of the cemetery and we ran to Gotham Park.

It was always the same when celebrating my birthday. First we go to the graveyard to clean my parents' grave, then the park to play some music on an acoustic, and the same restaurant we always eat at. It was a somewhat normal way to celebrate and that's why I like to stay with him. He doesn't make me feel guilty about the fact that I can kill anyone at anytime or make our social status show; he just treats me like normal.

We get to the park and of course there are a lot of people there. We set up at our usual spot at the fountain and he gets his guitar out and hands it to me, "You want to start, or should I?"

I shrug, "I went first last time, it's your turn." He nods and waited for a suggestion, "How about Live High? I haven't played it in a while."

"Seriously? You know I might butcher it." I pleaded with him with a slight pout and he sighed in defeat, "Fine, but next song I'm choosing." I nod and I start to play. He took a deep breath and started, a little out of key, but no one would notice, right?

_I try to picture a girl through a looking glass  
>And see her as a carbon atom, see her eyes and stare back at them<br>See the girl as her own new world  
>Though her home is on the surface she is still a universe<em>

We got some people to notice us and they slowly started to crowd around.

_Glory God, oh God is peeking through the blinds  
>Are we all here standing naked<br>Taking guesses at the actual date and time  
>Oh my, justifying reasons why<br>Is an absolutely insane resolution to live by_

Kris started to move around and I saw some of the faces of the girls he pasted. I just had to laugh because their expressions were just too predictable.

_Live high, live mighty  
>Live righteously takin' it easy<br>Live high, live mighty  
>Live righteously<em>

Even more people came and started to put in some money into the case. I felt the beat and started to tap my feet feeling alive.

_I try to picture the man to always have an open hand  
>See him as a giving tree, see him as matter<br>Matter of fact he's not a beast  
>No, not the devil either, always a good deed doer<br>Well, it's laughter that we're makin' after all_

The call of the wild is still in order nationwide  
>In the order of the primates all our politics are too late<br>Oh my, the congregation in my mind  
>Is an assembly selling gratitude and practicing their lovin' of you<p>

He pointed to a girl on that little part and she just fainted. I was going to laugh out loud, but held it in since it would have destroyed the song.

_Live high, live mighty  
>Live righteously takin' it easy<br>Live high, live mighty  
>Live righteously<em>

And oh, let's take it easy and celebrate the malleable reality  
>Because nothing is ever as it seems, this life is but a dream<p>

People started to clap and sing along. I started to sing along as well and my smile grew.

_Live high, live mighty  
>Live righteously takin' it easy<br>Live high, live mighty  
>Live righteously, let's take it easy<em>

Live high, live mighty  
>Live righteously takin' it easy<br>Live high, live mighty  
>Live righteously, let's take it easy<p>

The crowd clapped and both Kris and I bowed to the audience. I handed him his guitar and he whispered, "Get ready to sing Stronger by Clarkson." I looked at him thinking he was kidding, but he sat down and started to play the song. I sighed, sat down beside him and let the lyrics fall out.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<em>

You think you got the best of me  
>Think you've had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<p>

I jumped up on the fountain's edge and started to walk along the edge.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

I started to do that dance they did in the music video and some of the people followed along or already knew how it goes.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on, over you<p>

You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see

I threw a punch to the air and I saw some guys wink at me. I shivered slightly, but kept going. If they think that they can just hook my up like that then they're dead wrong.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

I join a bunch girls on a bench and we all sang the next verse.

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end..._

I jumped around still singing and the teens in the crowd joined in fist bumping to the beat of the song. Other people came to see what was going on and others were singing along.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_[2x]_  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<em>  
><em>Just me, myself and I<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>

_(When I'm alone)_

More money went into the case as the crowd roared and I was filled with adrenaline. I could tell on the look on Kris's face that it was the same for him to. We did a couple of requests from the crowd then left for lunch.

As always it was a little Vietnamese restaurant that we always go to after church for lunch with everyone. We go there a lot that we even know the owners. Mr. and Mrs. Lau has known us since we were in diapers, and they were great friends with my family. We came in and they welcomed us. We sat at our usual table beside the window and they didn't even ask what we wanted, they just knew. "You know something's just never change." I laughed out.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked sipping some jasmine tea.

"I mean, no matter how much time pasted, no matter how screwed up life can be, there's always going to be something that stays the same." I smile recalling everything that happened today, "And I hope it those stay that way."

"Sometimes being normal is never the right way to do things." Kris offered, "But I guess in your case being normal would be a dream come true." I rolled my eyes.

Then I remembered something I wanted to ask him, "Why that song? Suddenly forcing that on me has to have a reason."

I didn't have to explain for him to know what I was talking about, "Just thought it'll be the perfect song for you right now." I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of tea. He then remembered something and started to look for it in his jacket pocket. Successful with his find, he takes it out and hands it to me, "I almost forgot. Happy birthday!"

I take it in my hands and examine it. It was a small rectangle black box and I open it. My eyes grew wide at what was inside the box. Inside was a white gold necklace with bloodstone pendant. The stone was mostly green with some red mixed in, my mouth stayed ajar when I croaked the words out, "Kris, I can't take this." I closed the box and handed it back to him.

"No, it's your birthday and I wanted to get you something nice." He declared pushing the box back in my direction.

"But this had to be really expensive. You need the money more." He shook his head and I knew from the look in his eyes that he's not going to take it back. I gave up and took the box. "Thanks you, but next time don't go over the top with presents."

"How about you? You get me really expensive gifts, and even to the other kids. It's to pay you back for all you did for the orphanage." I was going to say something, but he cut me off, "Don't say anything. It's time to eat." and right on queue Mrs. Lau came and gave us our food. We both thanked her and we grabbed our chopsticks and dug in. I wonder what the team is doing.

(Mt. Justice, Normal POV)  
>The team just finished the preparations for the party when Batman comes in to give them a new mission. "Looks like everyone's here. I need you all to gather information on a rumored genetically mutation experiment on humans down in the Caribbean."<p>

"Not everyone is here though." Zatanna pointed out.

Batman looked at her, "Shadow will join you shortly when she gets back. Now go." They all nodded and left without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliff hanger and the perfect gem! I'm so happy!<strong>

**Shadow: What do you mean by perfect gem? It's just a rock.**

**Me: A bloodstone, it's the perfect gem for you! Not only those it represent justice, but it was used to stop bleeding though it didn't work. It was also said to be created when the Christ bleed to the ground, solidifying it into what it looks like.**

**Shadow: What a weird one for me.**

**Me: What was funny was that I didn't even plan it. I just had this story based in March, not even knowing that the birthstone was a bloodstone. I'm damn lucky aren't I?**

**Shadow: Just stop praising yourself and just go with the good byes already!**

**Me: Pushie. Whatevers! I just have one thing to say, this might be the last chapter for a while since I'll be going on a trip and I might not be able to write beforehand. But I promise you that once I get back I'll have two chapters up!**

**Shadow: Great, even more embarrassment.**

**Me: Shut up! People like this so deal with it.**

**Shadow: Whatever see you who knows when.**

**Me: Bye!**


	25. Will the secret come out?

**I'm back! And as promised there's two new chapters! Was able to write them on the ride there and the ride back. Hope you like it! Oh and the reason why Shadow isn't here is a secret for now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I did own it I wouldn't be writing here now would I?**

**Warning: There's a little lemon action in the middle, and this might be the only thing that's going like that in the whole story.**

* * *

><p>(Caribbean, Normal POV)<br>_"Do you see anything?"_Zatanna wondered out loud, "Cause there's nothing here on my side." The others answered with the same result.

_"What exactly are we suppose to look for anyways?"_ Artemis thought, _"I mean he said human mutations, but there's nothing here. Just regular guards."_Suddenly Artemis was cut off.

_"Artemis!"_M'gann screamed through the mind link, "She's gone!" Her voice rang with panic.

_"M'gann, calm down. Try and locate her, she couldn't have gotten far._" Kaldur ordered in a calm demeanor. _"Wally and Conner will try and locate her on foot. While Zatanna and Robin still follow out earlier orders."_They all followed their orders, but then the mind link broke and Kaldur just knew that now M'gann was taken. He pressed his comm and calmly asked for a report. As he feared, M'gann was also missing. "Everyone, meet back to the bio-ship and regroup. It's dangerous to be alone."

A few minutes later the guys met up, "Where's Zatanna?" exclaimed a worried Robin. "Did anyone see anything?" Roy, Conner, and Kaldur were shocked of the sudden outburst.

"Sorry Robin, she must have been captured like the others." Wally tried calming down his young friend, "But don't worry, we'll save them! That's what we do." he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

Robin calmed down and shook Wally off him, "Like I don't knowthat KF. Of course we're going to save them." They both turned to their leader, "So what's the plan?"

Kaldur nodded and finally spoke, "It's best for us to not split up anymore. Finding them are now our top priority, and we all go together. No one, and I mean no one, is to leave the group." He looked at his teammates and they each started to nod in agreement. "Let's save the girls."

(Meanwhile, Shadow's POV)  
>Of course, every year today I also have to renew my oath to the Kages. I finished quickly and left that dark room. I started to walk off when I heard something behind me. It sounded like footsteps, so I thought nothing of it and still walked, but it didn't stop and continued to follow me. When I hurried my stride, it did also. I got pissed and reach for my knives. I turned and threw them at the alleged stalker and they swiftly blocked it with a pair of bladed tonfas. I didn't even need to look closely to know that it was him. Blade, what does that bastard want?<p>

"Hello Shadow." He purred and I gave him a feat glare. I really don't need this right now.

I calmed myself down and hid any sense of irruption from my voice, "State your business Blade, I have no time for your foolishness behavior."

He slowly walked closer to me with a smirk on his face. "I just came here to tell you," he paused and disappeared, later appearing behind me, trapping me in his tight embrace, "that Angel is coming after you again." he breathed into my neck, his long brown hair tickling my face. "I also heard that if she messes with your mission then she's immediately terminated."

I tried to fight out of his cage, but he was much stronger than me and he trapped my hands behind my back, "I don't need your concern. I've already been informed about Angel, and I'll finish her easily." He started to lick my neck and a chill goes up my spine, "Let go of me!" He then bit into my neck, and out if female instinct I let out a gasp.

Blade started to chuckle into my neck from my reaction and pushed me onto a wall. He was now facing me and slowly whispered into my ear, "You know you want it Shadow." and before I could react he slammed his mouth on top of mine. I could barely breathe and he was taken total control. Not like he didn't do this before, but for some reason it feels like he's planning to go all the way, and I didn't like it. He finally removed his lips off of mine, but he was still hungry.

He put his hands in my pants and everything started to get dizzy; I was gasping for air and moaning at the same time at his movements. When I thought I couldn't take anymore he whispers again in my ear, "It's not fair that only Choro knows what we look like," his other hand slowly started to remove my mask while the other continued its exploration, "why don't we show each other our really faces. I'll love to see your eyes grow wide in excitement." With both his hands occupied I got an opening and finally pushed him off.

Luckily my mask was still on and I unsheathed my swords, "You ever do that again I swear I'll kill you without hesitation!" I threatened and left without another word. The places he touched felt painful and I was again shaking, but this time it was fear. This is not the time for me to be thinking about what happened. I need to go help the team.

(Caribbean, Normal POV)  
>The guys were slowly going towards the building, still unsure of what they might be facing. Suddenly Conner heard something coming through the jungle. He threw a trunk at the noise. The guys saw this and turned to the kriptonian, "There's someone following us." He pointed to where he threw the trunk and they slowly went to site.<p>

When they were close to the trunk there was no one there. Still on high alert, they scanned the area and found a silhouette. They didn't need to say anything to know that they needed to attack. With a nod from everyone, they ran to their alleged enemy and the silhouette swiftly dodged with ease. The silhouette then hit their pressure points and the team was immobilized. They then turned to walk away, when Wally opened his big mouth, "Hey! Where did you put our friends? You can't just leave without a word!"

The silhouette stopped and turned to face them, "Wally?" the voice was feminine and very similar to them. "Is that you?" Suddenly there was a beam of light and Shadow was standing over them, "Why did you attack me?" she asked while undoing the kotei soru.

"Better question is why were you sneaking behind us?" Robin asked skeptically, "You should have said something when we attacked you."

"To tell you the truth I was trying to find you guys with the tracking device that Batman gave me to find you and that got me here. I thought you were some guards, so I defended myself." Shadow answered sheepishly, finally done undoing everyone, "But where are the girls? Their signal seems to have been cut off."

The guys were silent for a moment before Conner spoke, "They've been taken by something, and we're trying to find them." She looks at them in disbelief and was going to say something, but Conner went first, "You might be mad, but right now we need to be quiet, so get mad at us later." She calmed down and just followed their lead.

They got to the building and what they found was like a sci-fi horror movie. There were 45 capsules there and inside were living human beings. "50 bucks say that these are the human mutants." Robin pointed trying to get a map of the lab. Instead he found an experiment file and he couldn't hold in his amazement, "Whoa, these people aren't even human anymore. They have these aspects that aren't even humanly possible. Like being able to grow back their limbs like a lizard or become invisible like a chameleon. It's like they became wild animals." The team looked over his shoulder and saw little clips of the experiments. They all had different beginnings, but all ended with it being a sea of blood. "They've become weapons for this lab. We should destroy this lab and save the girls, they might be the next victims."

"What about the people already in these capsules?" Kaldur asked but the look on Robin's face said it all. These can't ever come out, it's best to bury all evidence of this place in a burst of flames. "Then let's find them and get this over with, I'll tell Batman that this decision is needed." They all nodded and were about to leave when they heard the capsules start to open. The experiments came out and the team was surrounded by mutated humans. The mutations started to growl and were very hungry. The team got ready for their fight, not knowing what the outcome will be.

Five of the experiments cut themselves and crimson blood came gushing out, later hardening into long blades. They attacked and Shadow moved in to block the blades knowing full well what to do. The blood blades, on impacted, liquefied in her sword and when to the ground. Knowing what will happen next, Shadow took a deep breath and the blood on the ground shot out and stabbed her from all corners, making fatal wounds and she went down. Her last breath was a soft whisper, "I knew it." and her eyes faded into the darkness.

The team watched in shocked as Shadow's lifeless body went to the ground in a lump and swore to her that they'll save the others. No matter what. They kept a distance from the blood users, and went for the others.

(1 hour later)  
>The team was finally able to defeat the experiments and quickly locked the door so that they wouldn't have to face them again. "Ok, that's done. Now where to?" Wally impatiently asked, a little out of breath from the battle, "We have to find them before they turn into those freaks."<p>

Robin looked at his map he got from the main computers and pointed out a large room, "Usually they hold captives in large rooms, let's try there." They all followed, but then Wally slipped on some paper, followed by Robin's cackling. "And Kid Crash strikes again!"

"Shut up Robin! This isn't the time to be fooling around!" Wally defended getting up. He grabbed the piece of paper to through it at Robin, but then a word caught his attention. "Why is Shadow's name written here?" He read out loud, "Date: March 13. Observations: Shadow is the perfect assassin. She is disconnected from her feelings and would never talk back or give suggestions. She completes her job with no difficulties and her loyalty is unwavering. Shadow's specialty is being able to do things efficiently as well as quietly. Her healing is the somewhat slower than the others, but her use of the techniques seem to be much quicker than the others. It seems that there is nothing different about her besides her quick mind. She may be the smartest of them all, and it is of course the main reason why she is the top. Conclusions: Being able to create another one better than her might be near impossible, but we've been close to creating the exact same in five of the test subjects. All we need now is for them to train in the environment she was in and it might have the same or better results. Physical appearance: shoulder length black hair; height 5' 1"; age to date: 15, 16 on March 27; eye color: undetermined; gender: female; weight: 100lbs. Weapon: twin swords, needles both poisons and normal hidden in clothing, multiple knives in clothing. Techniques: the seven shadows."

Kaldur couldn't believe it. He grabbed the sheet out of Wally's hand and quickly read it. "This has to be another person. There's no way Batman would let someone like this onto our team." He thought aloud angrily. He was still on edge from witnessing the last moments of Shadow's life.

"Well he did let Artemis in, fully knowing her background." Wally pointed out, "But then again she didn't want to do it anymore. Maybe it is someone else?" They thought about it, but not for long. What played got in their head was that they don't want to meet up with the original. They threw the sheet away and returned to finding the girls.

But Robin was curious about that paper and looked around for a second. He found it and a file labeled Kage and took it. He had a feeling that it would be useful sometime.

(Capsule room, Angel's POV)  
>I'm standing in the middle of the room that held the capsules. I examined the creations and looked at Shadow's body on the floor. "Now this will be interesting." To think that she used it so soon. I smiled and hummed my little tone, the words coming to her mind.<p>

_Come, follow me to where there's no pain.  
>Come, follow me since it's a game.<br>Life, death, shadow, light.  
>There's always a fight, so let's make it a battle, it's better this way.<br>Let it be done, let it be gone.  
>Let the sea come red to me!<br>Let the sea be hungry for more.  
><em>  
>I slowly walked off swinging my scythe around, killing these useless experiments. "This will be the last night! I can't wait to see what happens!" I smiled in pure joy, "Let the heavens sing!" I spun around in the pool of blood and laughing like a little kid in a swimming pool. This will be the last! I'll be the number one assassin, Shadow! Watch me!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like the little tune I put in? I made that from the top of my head. Heheh, I was also evil and killed off my character. Or did I? Dun dun duh! Maybe I should let it settle for a couple of hours before I put in the other chapter. Who knows! Oh and sorry about cutting the fight scene. Not really good at making it so I just did a time skip. Well, see you all later<strong>


	26. Revive

**Ok, so a couple hours was kind of long, but I feel asleep. Well back to the chapter! Hope you enjoy! Don't blame me if the fight scene sucks like ass.**

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<br>The girls start to wake up from being drugged; Artemis was the first to speak, "Where are we?" She looked around and saw that they were in a large clear tube and was strapped in. "What's going on?" She tried to get out of her straps but then she got a large shock from the machine.

"Are you ok Artemis!" Zatanna shouted more out if shock then worry. She tried to move, but found herself restrained to. She also noticed that her restrains has ruins on them, "Damn it! I can't use magic. How about you M'gann?"

M'gann tried to phase through but it wasn't working, "I can't seem to get out either." She scanned the room and saw a door opening, "Look! It's the guys!" Zatanna and Artemis looked, and there in the doorway was them.

Conner, Robin and Wally all ran to their girlfriends' side and removed them from their cage. Questions were asked, but everyone seemed to be alright. They were about to leave when the doors suddenly shut. "Don't think you're home free just yet!" a soft voice rang out, and a small figure came down from the shafts. Her blonde hair in a lose pony tail and was covered with white all over. "Not until the main character comes." She drew her scythe and quickly ran to them, with full intention of killing them.

She was a foot away before she got pushed back by a someone. It was a dimly lit room, but they were able to see the outline of black clothing and a red scarf, swords drawn and very much alive. Kaldur was shocked to see her moving again, "Shadow! But we saw you die." The girls were shocked and wanted to know what happened. Shadow didn't answer and charged straight at the blonde. "Shadow!" Kaldur desperately yelled at her, but she wasn't listening

M'gann then put everyone through the mind link and Kaldur started again. _"Shadow, I thought you were dead. Why weren't you answering me."_ he asked a bit calmer but was still soaked in anger and depression, _"Why did you fool us?"  
><em>  
>This time Shadow answered, "<em>I'll explain everything later, but first you all have to get out of here."<em> there was a sense of urgency in her voice and they knew not to ask questions and agree, _"Good, I'll hold Angel off. We have a score to settle."_ They left, but Kaldur was hesitant to leave her, _"Please Kaldur."_She begged.

_"Ok."_ He answered grabbing hold of her arm, _"Just come back alive."_Shadow nodded and shook his arm of, sensitive to his touch, and he left with a worried look on his face.

(Shadow's POV)  
>I watched Kaldur leave and I cut myself off from the mind link. I turned back to Angel who has been waiting patiently. I held a tighter grip on my swords and spoke in a calm domineer, "Angel, you know very well that you shouldn't have done this. Now it's my job to destroy you."<p>

Angel smiled and tried to look innocent, "I'll like to see you try Shadow. You see I'm stronger then I was before, and I do so hate you. So much that I want to kill you. This is why I planned this. They'll think that the experiments got you." She swung her scythe onto her shoulder, "I'll be the top, while you'll be digging dirt. What I always wanted since the day I met you."

"I'll like to see you try." I got into the first swordsmen stance, "Whenever you're ready." I motioned for her to come at me, and she responded by disappearing, and remerging from behind me. But she wasn't fast enough, and I got her in the gut, "You're still childish, using such elementary means to kill me is the difference between you and I."

"You think you're all that, but you're not. I'll show you that you've lost your touch." She swung again even faster and grazed my shoulder. "Ha, how'd ya like that!"

I smirk, seriously pissing her off, "Just a small scratch. Nothing more, nothing less." I stood up straight, swords down to my sides, "I suggest you go all out and not fool around if you really want me dead."

She got up and opened her mouth. Here it is. Her deadliest attack. Whoever hears her song will die a bloody death.

_Come, follow me to where there's no pain.  
>Come, follow me since it's a game.<br>Life, death, shadow, light.  
>There's always a fight, so let's make it a battle, it's better this way.<br>Let it be done, let it be gone.  
>Let the sea come red to me!<br>Let the sea be hungry for more._

Her melody ended and I'm still alive. Looks like my plan worked, "What! How the hell are you still alive! Everyone dies from this!" I smiled and swiftly attacked her from behind, "I don't get it! How can it not work on you?"

I smiled and showed her my ear, "It's been playing for the whole time. Of course it wouldn't affect me if I can't hear it. I'm able to talk to you since I read your lips." I got into attack again, "Looks like there's no other way for you to win. Just give up and I'll forget about terminating you."

"No, it has to be the last one standing." She growled and got into attack position as well, "I have to see you in a blood coat!" She screamed and charged at me. I sighed and jumped into the darkness. Angel was always bad at hiding and would always like to be in the light. I got her around the next but she dodged, "You're not even trying Shadow. Show me that demon from the training grounds! Show me the disconnected killer that everyone praises!"

I disappeared even fast and got behind her, threatening whispering in her ear, "There's no point. You're not even focusing on this battle. You just want to kill me, and that's made you an easy kill." I placed both blades on her tiny neck, she was shaking in fear and I couldn't help but feel bad. She was only a ten year old girl to. Before I made the final blow I softly whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry." and I felt a tear go down her small face. Then blood was everywhere. It stained her pure white clothing and I prayed for her soul to find rest.

Luckily I didn't get any blood on my clothes, but I looked around. There's was little Angel's body in the middle of a pool of scarlet and I knew that they'll ask if they come back inside. Better to destroy this place and its secrets. Earlier I place bombs all over, and all I need to do now is pull the trigger.

I took one final look at Angel's small body. I didn't know who she really was, like the other, but I could guess I just killed someone's daughter, grandchild, or sister. She's a cute girl, if it weren't for the Kage then this wouldn't of have to happened. She would still be alive and live a normal life, away from all these secrets and bodies. But what's done is done. The Kages will soon die.

(Kaldur's POV)  
>We all got on the bio-ship, and now we're just waiting for the arrival of our final member. Please be alive Shadow. I desperately look out the window then I remembered what her reaction was to when I grabbed her arm. It was like she was scared of me, but what for?<p>

I needed to get my mind out of it, so I payed attention to what Robin was holding in his hands, "What do you have there Robin?" I asked, trying to show some interest into what it actually was.

Robin looked up and showed me a piece of paper, "Her name is Angel. Another one of those assassins." I scanned the paper and it was the same format as the other sheet with Shadow's name on it.

It read, "Date: March 13. Observations: Angel seems to be an excellent killer; however she lacks in the fact that this isn't a show and must be kept a secret. She seems to like the idea of killing, and sometimes that desire to make it an art has made her weak in a sense of when it comes to combat. Her skill with the scythe is amazing and she seems to be able to heal quite quickly. Her controls on the seven shadows seem to be on average scale and the damage to her body is very great. She is young, so there is room for growth. Unlike the others, her voice when sung can give a death melody and cause whoever hears it to die a tortured death." I gulped as I read that and hoped for that not happening to Shadow. I continued to read, "Conclusion: The only thing that concerns us is that the experiments might run out of control if we put in her DNA, however it's been going well with only minor problems. Physical appearance: Short blonde hair; height: 4'5"; age to date: 10, turning 11 on November 19, eye color: undetermined; gender: female; weight: 75lbs. Weapon: 5 ft. long scythe that weighs 50 pounds at minim. Techniques: the seven shadows, and her death melody."

"Scary huh? Only ten years old and a bloody murderer." Robin shivered slightly, "And I thought that I was the youngest to be a fighter. There's actually a cold blooded killer here and Shadow's fighting her." my eyes widened in fear. I quickly slammed the sheet and ran out of there. I heard Robin call out to me, "Wait Kaldur! She should be fine!" but I wasn't listening to him. There's a chance that she could be dead or... There's a big explosion coming from the building and I see no sign of Shadow anywhere! No, she's dead! No! I'm too late.

I fall to the ground and felt time stop. She's gone, oh please god tell me it's not so!

I look down, and then I heat footsteps behind me. I don't even turn to look before I shout, "Leave me alone. I'm fine." I let all my frustration and anger come out, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Well you don't look fine." They sarcastically answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I cut it off again, since I ran out of time but that's it. Another one will come on Saturday.<strong>

**Shadow: I had a good break from these weird corners**

**Me: Meh, you get use to it I guess.**

**Shadow: You have nothing else to say?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Shadow: Well that's a first.**

**Me: I'm tired, so what?**

**Shadow: Ok, well bye to you readers**

**Me: See you next time!**


	27. Party! With PMS?

**Hello to whoever is still reading this! It's finally an update after almost a month! I understand if you want to kill me for not updating and leaving you at a cliff hanger and I have no good excuse for my negligence to update, and to make it up I made it longer with more singing! This time Roy's also singing with the help of a certain boy wonder.**

**Enough talking, time to get on the chapter!**

* * *

><p>(Kaldur's POV)<br>"Well you don't look fine." They sarcastically answered. I heard this voice before, and I couldn't believe it. I turned around and standing there was Shadow, "What's wrong?" she asked with full worry this time.

I looked at her and smiled, "I thought I lost you again." I got up and checked to see that everything was ok and this was the real person, "Stop scarring me like that." I got her into my arms and I could feel her heart beating. It was rapidly beating, but it was strong and very much alive. "Thank god that you're alright." I breathe into her ear.

I felt her shake a little before she slightly pushed me off, "Kaldur I'm fine." she whispered back, but I feel like she's scared of something, "Let's go back. Everyone's waiting." I nodded and we went back. It was great to see her well again, but I can't seem to fight this hunch that she's scared of me.

(Shadow's POV)  
>Damn that Blade! He's the whole reason why I'm shaking like this! It was really hard to keep a straight and calm stance when Kaldur embraced me. I know he wouldn't do something like that, but for some reason my body just fears the body touch. I hope it'll be gone soon, so it wouldn't be awkward between us.<p>

When I was thinking away were back at the mountain. I got up, but then Artemis and Zatanna sat me back down, "Um, what are you guys doing?" I asked as I landed painfully back on my seat.

"We just need you to stay here for a while." Artemis answered and I gave her a skeptical look, but didn't press for more. They both soon left and I was left alone. I knew that M'gann locked the ship so I wouldn't leave. I didn't make any move to escape, because I knew that M'gann would hate to find out that I did some damage to her ship. I got bored so I started to tap the table in front of me. Careful not to press any bottoms, I started to play it like a piano and I was two thirds away from finishing the entertainer when the doors finally opened for me.

I got out and it was pitch black. They're planning something, and my mind was on high alert. Suddenly the lights came on and blinded me for a second, "Surprise!" I saw the team jump out and I was defiantly shocked. Not of them jumping, but of the fact that they actually took the time to make a surprise party for me.

I just stood there catching flies while they started to laugh. I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad since today is a really big confusing day for me.

(Normal POV)  
>"Shadow?" Kaldur started, "Are you ok?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face.<p>

Shadow snapped out of thoughts and shook her head, getting the thoughts out, "Ya, I'm just surprised that you guys actually knew that it was my birthday." she answered while scratching the back of her head. "Thanks you guys!" she cried cheerfully, trying to hide the fact that she was freaking out inside.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Zatanna screamed.

"I'm with her, let's party!" squealed M'gann and the stereo started to play a mix tape that Robin created himself. They started to dance around for a while and then ate. In that time, Shadow was trying her best to act normal and happy when she wasn't and the guys seemed to be watching if there was something that could pin her down to what they found in the lab.

They finally got to the cake when Artemis suggested something, "Why don't we do some karaoke again? It was fun last time." most of the team agreed but Roy, "Come on Roy, don't be a party pooper."

"Sorry to say this Arty, but I don't sing." Roy defended, crossing his arms, "There's no way you'll get me to sing."

Robin smirked, "Oh ya?" He asked innocently and Roy gulped, "How about this?" He said before he whispered into Roy's ear, "Now will you sing?"

Roy gulped again and slowly nodded. Robin cackled in victory while the whole team just sweat dropped. After some time, they finally got out the makeshift stage again and this time there was a draw to see who went first; there were also draws for them to sing in pairs or groups. Shadow got the honor of drawing the names, so she stuck her hand into the box.

A few seconds of shuffling through the papers until she grabbed one and pulled it out. She looked at the paper and bursted into laughter while she read the name out loud, "The first one is..." She laughed out, "Roy!"

Roy's jaw dropped while the others were chanting, "Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy!"

He started to get angry and finally gave in, "Fine, give me the mic." Kaldur gave it to him, and Roy pressed the random bottom. He got the Anthem by Good Charolette. And he took a deep breath.

_Yeah  
>Here, we go<em>

_It's a new day_  
><em>But it all feels old<em>  
><em>It's a good life<em>  
><em>That's what I'm told<em>  
><em>But every day, it all just feels the same<em>

_And my high school_  
><em>It felt more to me<em>  
><em>Like a jail cell<em>  
><em>A penitentiary<em>  
><em>My time spent there it only made me see<em>

_That I don't ever wanna be like you_  
><em>I don't wanna do the things you do<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna hear the words you say<em>

_And I don't ever wanna_  
><em>I don't ever wanna be<em>  
><em>You, don't wanna be just like you<em>  
><em>What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem<em>  
><em>Throw all your hands up<em>  
><em>You, don't wanna be you<em>

_Go to college_  
><em>A university<em>  
><em>Get a real job<em>  
><em>That's what they said to me<em>  
><em>But I could never, live the way they want<em>

_I'm gonna get by_  
><em>And just do my time<em>  
><em>Out of step while<em>  
><em>They all get in line<em>  
><em>I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind<em>

_Do you really wanna to be like them?_  
><em>Do you really wanna be another trend?<em>  
><em>Do you wanna be part of that crowd?<em>

_'Cause I don't ever wanna_  
><em>I don't ever wanna be, you<em>  
><em>Don't wanna be just like you<em>  
><em>What I'm saying is, this is the anthem<em>  
><em>Throw all your hands up<em>  
><em>You, don't wanna be you<em>

_Shake it once that's fine_  
><em>Shake it twice that's okay<em>  
><em>Shake it three times<em>  
><em>Your playin' with your self again<em>

_(You, don't wanna be just like you)_  
><em>What I'm saying is, this is the anthem<em>  
><em>Throw all your hands up<em>  
><em>Now you can feel me<em>  
><em>Sing if you're with me<em>  
><em>You, don't wanna be just like you<em>  
><em>(Just like you)<em>

_This is the anthem_  
><em>Throw all your hands up<em>  
><em>Now you can feel me<em>  
><em>Sing if you're with me<em>

_Another loser anthem_  
><em>(Wahoo)<em>  
><em>Another loser anthem<em>  
><em>(Wahoo)<em>  
><em>Another loser anthem<em>  
><em>(Wahoo)<em>  
><em>Another loser anthem<em>

The team was silent with mouths dropped. They didn't expect for him to actually get really into it and dance around. Suddenly Robin got up and clapped for his friend, followed by Wally and Kaldur, "Great going Roy!" yelled Wally, and the rest got up and gave him a standing ovation.

He took a bow and they clapped harder. Finally it quieted down and Shadow reached for the next ballet and it was Artemis. She sighed getting up and went up on stage. She prayed for something short and sweet and got Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lamberg. Some people laughed and she stared them down making them shut up instantly before she sang.

_County road 233, under my feet  
>Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me<br>I've got two miles 'til, he makes bail  
>And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell<em>

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_  
><em>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<em>  
><em>If he wants a fight well now he's got one<em>  
><em>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<em>  
><em>He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll<em>  
><em>Don't that sound like a real man<em>  
><em>I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of<em>  
><em>Gunpowder and lead<em>

_It's half past ten, another six pack in_  
><em>And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind<em>  
><em>He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies<em>  
><em>He don't know what's waiting here this time<em>

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_  
><em>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<em>  
><em>If he wants a fight well now he's got one<em>  
><em>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<em>  
><em>He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll<em>  
><em>Don't that sound like a real man<em>  
><em>I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of<em>  
><em>Gunpowder and lead<em>

_His fist is big but my gun's bigger_  
><em>He'll find out when I pull the trigger<em>

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_  
><em>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<em>  
><em>If he wants a fight well now he's got one<em>  
><em>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<em>  
><em>He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll<em>  
><em>Don't that sound like a real man<em>  
><em>I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of<em>  
><em>Gunpowder and, gunpowder and lead<em>

_Gunpowder and lead_

_Hey!_

The song ended with a paled face speedster and Artemis winked at him. He gulped and everyone started to laugh at the poor victim. Before things could get out of hand Shadow pulled out another ballet and started to laugh her ass off. Kaldur got the paper out of her grasps and he read it out loud, "All guys singing a song from One Direction." The guys besides Kaldur and Conner had a freak attack while the girls tried their hardest not to laugh. "I don't get it." Answered Kaldur with confusion all over his face which was mirrored by Conner.

"You'll see when you get up there." Zatanna chuckled while pushing Robin up the stage with him whining, "And stop whining Robin." the girls followed and more cries came from Wally.

Before they could get Roy up there he tried to escape but was caught by Robin's threat, "Don't do this, or with a press of a bottom it goes viral." causing Roy to retreat back to the stage, pale as a ghost. Finally they were all up there and Zatanna choose the song. Then the guys started to sing and somewhat danced around.

_Robin:  
>You're insecure (He points to Zatanna)<br>Don't know what for (He shrugs while shaking his head)  
>You're turning heads when you walk through the door (He looks and walks to the side.)<em>

_Wally:_  
><em>Don't need make up (He shakes his head.)<em>  
><em>To cover up<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Roy:_  
><em>Everyone else in the room can see it (He looks around the room.)<em>  
><em>Everyone else but you (Points to the girls sitting on the couch)<em>

_All:_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_Conner:_  
><em>If only you saw what I can see (Points to himself)<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>

_All:_  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>That what makes you beautiful<em>

_Kaldur:_  
><em>So c-come on<em>  
><em>You got it wrong<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right I put it in a song<em>

_Robin:_  
><em>I don't know why (He shrugs)<em>  
><em>You're being shy<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

_Wally:_  
><em>Everyone else in the room can see it<em>  
><em>Everyone else but you (Points to Artemis)<em>

_All:_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_Roy:_  
><em>If only you saw what I can see<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>

_All:_  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>

_Conner:_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>

_Kaldur:_  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_All:_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

Once the song ended, Roy quickly ran off the stage and sat back down. The girls clapped while Wally and Robin winked grabbing laughs from Artemis and Zatanna. Robin flopped down beside Roy with a huge smile on his face, "Wasn't that bad now was it, Roy?"

Roy pushed him away, "Shut up Rob, if it weren't for that then you'd be dead by now." Robin cackled as Roy rolled his eyes, and Shadow grabbed another piece of paper.

Her face paled as she read the paper, "Who wrote these ballets?" M'gann guilty rose her hand and Shadow sighs and gets up on stage, "Well, you girls coming? We all have to sing this one." She waved the sheet in front of them. "M'gann put that we sing 'Call Me Maybe,' and we all have go sing it." Artemis paled as well, while Zatanna and M'gann jumped up on stage.

The song started and Artemis grumbled something about hating singing sappy pop love songs, Shadow heard and rolled her eyes while starting off the song.

_Shadow:  
>I threw a wish in the well<br>Don't ask me I'll never tell (She placed her finger on her lips and winked)  
>I looked to you as it fell<br>And now you're in my way (She points to the guys)_

_Zatanna:_  
><em>I'd trade my soul for a wish<em>  
><em>Pennies and dimes for a kiss (She blew a kiss)<em>  
><em>I wasn't looking for this<em>  
><em>But now you're in my way (She points to the guys)<em>

_M'gann:_  
><em>Your stare was holding<em>  
><em>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<em>  
><em>Hot night, wind was blowin'<em>  
><em>Where you think you're going baby? (She has a sexy smirk on her face)<em>

_All:_  
><em>Hey, I just met you and this is crazy<em>  
><em>But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>  
><em>It's hard to look right at you baby<em>  
><em>But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>  
><em>Hey I just met you and this is crazy<em>  
><em>But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>  
><em>And all the other boys try to chase me<em>  
><em>But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>

_Artemis:_  
><em>You took your time with the call<em>  
><em>I took no time with the fall (She makes a dramatic faint without falling)<em>  
><em>You gave me nothing at all<em>  
><em>But still you're in my way<em>

_Shadow:_  
><em>I beg and borrow and steal (She clasped her hands together)<em>  
><em>At first sight and it's real<em>  
><em>I didn't know I would feel it (She shrugs)<em>  
><em>But it's in my way<em>

_Zatanna:_  
><em>Your stare was holding<em>  
><em>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<em>  
><em>Hot night, wind was blowin'<em>  
><em>Where you think you're going baby? (She smirked)<em>

_All:_  
><em>Hey, I just met you and this is crazy<em>  
><em>But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>  
><em>It's hard to look right at you baby<em>  
><em>But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>  
><em>Hey I just met you and this is crazy<em>  
><em>But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>  
><em>And all the other boys try to chase me<em>  
><em>But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>

_M'gann:_  
><em>Before you came into my life (She points)<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so so bad<em>

_Artemis:_  
><em>Before you came into my life (She points)<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>And you should know that<em>  
><em>I missed you so so bad<em>

_All:_  
><em>It's hard to look right at you baby<em>  
><em>But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_  
><em>But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>  
><em>And all the other boys try to chase me<em>  
><em>But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>

M'gann connected Artemis and Zatanna in the mind link, saying only one thing_, "On my que we push her."_getting a hidden smirk from the two girls they waited.

_Zatanna:  
>Before you came into my life (She points)<br>I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so bad<br>I missed you so so bad_

_All:  
>Before you came into my life<br>I missed you so bad  
>And you should know that<em>

_"Now!"_M'gann cried through the link and they pushed Shadow off the stage and into Kaldur's lap.

_Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna:  
>So call me maybe<br>_  
>Shadow instantly blushed and got off him, Kaldur blushed but was frozen stiff. Shadow watched the others get off the stage before looking at them with a deadly glare. The girls saw this and all rolled their eyes while pulling Shadow out of the den. They were out in the hall and shut the door when Shadow finally bursted. "What was that for?" She asked in pure disbelief and embarrassment, "Did you guys plan this?"<p>

"Yes we did." Zatanna answered with pure confidence.

Shadow's jaw dropped, and was going to yell some more when Artemis spoke in, "Well, you two are the only ones who aren't together, and we can all tell you have feelings for him. We're just helping you get closer."

"It was for good intentions Shadow." M'gann threw in when she saw her narrow her eyes at them. "You can't hide from your feelings forever."

Shadow shook her head, "I keep telling you there's nothing like that between us." Meanwhile in the den, the guys were smoking Kaldur to make a move on her.

"Come on Kaldur, you two are perfect for each other." Robin screamed quietly so the girls outside couldn't hear "Give me one good reason why you can't make a move!"

"Because our relationship is only this team and nothing else. We're friends and it's not a good idea if I make one and she doesn't feel the same way." Kaldur pointed out in a calm tone but inside his mind he was freaking out.

"That's major crap talk!" Wally exclaimed, "How do you even know?"

Kaldur looks at the speedster with a dead serious glance, "That time when I kissed her she left for a week and avoided me, also the face that now whenever I get close to her I can see that she starts to shake like she's scared of me. If that's not a bad sign then I don't know what is."

The guys went silent. Each feeling bad for their friend, and Robin having a full on guilt trip since he can't tell Kaldur the truth in why Shadow wasn't there for that week. Then the doors opened to the girls and the room filled with heavy air. Robin knew he had to do something, so he got up and grabbed Shadow's arm dragging her out if there. "We need to talk." He sternly said to get Shadow to stop fighting and she quietly followed.

They were now outside in the balcony and Robin removed his shades to look angrily at Shadow, "I know that you want to keep your life private, but it's hurting Kaldur and I don't like seeing my friends like that. You better tell him what you were really doing that week. He thinks that you were avoiding him."

"You know I can't, and I don't hurt him! I explained that I wasn't avoiding him and that I had personal business to attend to." Shadow crossed her arms, "I'm not someone who'll leave strings untied." then they both heard footsteps pad their way to the doorway.

Robin placed his shades back and looked at the doorway and in came Kaldur, "If you wish to discuss things with me then please do it when I'm in the room and not behind my back." Robin steps out and they both watch him leave, then Kaldur turned back to face Shadow, "I know that you mean well, but I can't shake the feeling that it's true."

"It's not true Kaldur." Shadow answered softly, looking at him with kind copper eyes, "I wouldn't want to hurt someone like that."

"Then how come when I get close to you, you close up?" He stepped closer and grabbed her hand, receiving a shocked gasp from her and her eyes widening in fear before they returned to its regular calm look. However it still didn't calm his heart, "See, you always have that look of fear when I touch you." He whispered sadly as he let go of her hand.

She grabbed his hand and with determination in her eyes, she looked at him, "It's not that. It's just that..." She paused, remembering what happened to her just hours before. She could feel his cold hands all over her and she shook in fear all over again. She let go of his hand and took a step back while shaking her head, "No, he wouldn't do those things." she whispered harshly to no one in particular.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Kaldur took a step and could see the raw fear all over her body, "Shadow, who wouldn't do what things?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and try to shake some sense into her. Shadow looked into Kaldur's gray eyes and she felt warmth coming from him. He could she her gain some control of herself and brought her into a tight embrace.

She felt his warmth and finally she didn't feel Blade's cold hands on her, "_He's different_" she told herself, _"He would never hurt me with cold hands."_She felt herself calm down and melt into him. Shadow returned his embrace and finally her eyes were dry, but they stayed like that.

Finally they let go of each other, but they were still both in each other's arm, "Are you feeling better now?" Kaldur asked softly in a calm voice. Shadow nodded a response and he smiled at her, "What happened? Did someone try to hurt you?" His eyes suddenly showed protecting and Shadow knew she was safe.

She hugged him again and whispered softly into his ear, "I'm fine now. I'm sorry for making you feel this way."

Kaldur chuckled, "What do you mean? I love the feelings I have for you. There's no need to apologize." he hugged her tighter, "Besides, you had to be going through something. I'm happy that you opened up to me." He then let go to look into her eyes, "I need to know what happened."

Shadow hesitated for a second before finally getting the nerve to tell him, "There's this guy I know and met before I could get to where you guys were, and he pinned me to a wall. I couldn't get him off me and he...he..." She started to shake again and placed her head to Kaldur's chest, "I was too weak to stop him. It was so cold."

Kaldur didn't need to know more, "Its ok Shadow, he's not here." He had a good idea of what that man did, and quietly swore to get that said person and destroy him. She calmed down but didn't move from his hold.

Their eyes locked in place as they moved closer to share a chaste kiss with one another. When they parted Kaldur placed his forehead onto of Shadow's and he let out a huge sigh, "This whole thing seems so dream like." He breathed out, "I still can't believe that you're actually here when I saw your lifeless body get slaughtered and your final breath come out."

Shadow slightly chuckled and had bemusement written all over her face, "I'm very much alive Kaldur. See." she grabbed his hand and placed it on her neck where he felt the fast, strong heartbeat of the girl of his dreams. "The thing you saw was one of my special abilities. Before those experiments could get me I had made a replacement in that moment and escaped into the rafters. I couldn't tell you then or come out because I needed to prepare for that battle with Angel."

Kaldur looked impressed, "Anymore surprises? Like how did you know about those experiments and that Angel person?" Suddenly the papers Robin got from the lab came to mind. No, she won't kill someone. She's not a coldhearted killer.

"We all know each other. I hate saying it, but we use to work together." Shadow answered, careful about what see was telling him. Not knowing that it actually got him closer to the truth then she thought, "Not anymore though." Kaldur just nods and hopes that it means something totally different then what he thinks.

He looks into her eyes and they just stayed like that. In the background they can hear the others singing. One of the songs stuck out and got stuck onto Kaldur's mind as they sat there.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
>I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud<br>This is how I do  
>When I think about you<br>_  
>It reminds him of how he first met her. It was the weirdest feeling for him because it felt like he met her before and she kept going into his mind taking him into a daze.<p>

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
>I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart<br>You want to get inside  
>Then you can get in line<br>But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard_  
><em>Now I'm running and screaming<em>

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

He watch the girl in his arms snuggle closer to him and he can't stop his heart from coming up his throat.

_I won't try to philosophize  
>I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes<br>This is how I feel  
>And it's so surreal<br>I got a closet filled up to the brim  
>With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons<br>And I don't know why  
>You'd even try<br>But I won't lie_

He holds her closer to him as he remembers that he doesn't know everything about Shadow. She's a total mystery to him, and then he remembered his past and how he hasn't told her anything either.

_You caught me off guard  
>Now I'm running and screaming<em>

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_  
><em>Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?<em>

_And I feel a weakness coming on_  
><em>Never felt so good to be so wrong<em>

Kaldur thinks about the fact that if it were true, would he still be in love with her or will he break off everything? How can the leader of a crime fighting team be in love with a killer? He thought to himself.

_Had my heart on lockdown  
>And then you turned me around<br>I'm feeling like a new born child  
>Every time I get a chance to see you smile<em>

Images of her smiling face flies through his mind and he can't help but feel the guilt of thinking that she is one and thinking that he would change his feelings if she was actually one.

_It's not complicated  
>I was so jaded<em>

_And you caught me off guard_  
><em>Now I'm running and screaming<em>

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
>Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?<br>_  
><em>(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)<br>And I feel a weakness coming on  
>Never felt so good to be so wrong<br>Had my heart on lockdown  
>And then you turned me around<br>(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
>I'm feeling like a new born child<br>Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
>It's not complicated<br>I was so jaded  
><em>  
><em>(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)<br>And I feel a weakness coming on  
>Never felt so good to be so wrong<em>  
><em>Had my heart on lockdown<br>And then you turned me around  
>(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)<br>I'm feeling like a new born child  
>Every time I get a chance to see you smile<br>It's not complicated  
>I was so jaded<br>_  
>He tightend his hold on her and she looks up at him in confusion, which he just answered with a smile. In his heart he knew that there's no way he would leave her if it were true. They both looked up at the stars in silence and everything was perfect.<p>

Shadow doesn't care about what's going to happen next, she just love the feeling of having Kaldur wrap his arms around her. He softly whispers into her ear, "Happy birthday, Shadow." she smiled and thanked him by placing a kiss on his lips, getting a smile from him.

(Somewhere in a dark building)  
>"Is it almost done?" Chore asked the scientist, and the only answer he got was a silent nod. He smirk liking the quiet. "Everything is going exactly as planned. With Shadow spying on that pesky little team we can take over and surpass both the Justice League and the League of Shadows! Screw the Light, the Kage will take over everything." he looks at the capsules holding thousands of mutated clones of his nine assassins. "Ten more days until they're perfect," he thinks to himself, "and then poof, it's going to be a new world."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know you want to kill me even more now cause of another cliff. This time I'll try my hardest to get to the next one, promise! But no promises of when it'll come out. I don't any of the songs in here and I hope to see you all soon.<strong>

**Also I finally had the time of putting up those links for those clothes from who knows when and whoever actually wants to see them and actually remembers them go ahead and take a look, it's in my main page.**

**See you all next time! (Maybe)**


	28. Is it betrayal?

**Yay! Finally the next chapter! I know you guys were waiting for this and it's been more than a month, right? I'm sorry! Stupid school, finally projects, writing assignments, exams and the major killer, the lost of my USB key. It was suppose to have this chapter, but I lost it so I had to rewrite it. But finally got it after long days of staying inside a hot room. Hope you enjoy and I swear I'll finish this story before the end of this month!  
>Disclaimer: if I did own YJ then I wouldn't be in school now would I?<strong>

(Normal POV)  
>The party was finally over and the girls decided to have a sleep over. They were all in M'gann's room in their pajamas. Once the guys were far, far away, and M'gann made sure they were actually gone, they suddenly went all interrogators on Shadow. "Ok, spill. What happened between you and Kaldur! And don't deny that fact!" Zatanna tackled Shadow to the ground trying to get everything out of her.<p>

"Zatanna! Get off me!" Shadow screamed while trying to get out of her trap. She found success but was soon foiled by the other girls in the room. "Fine, I'll spill." She sighed out in defeat and told them what happened not even an hour ago.

Once her tale was over the others screamed in joy, "We're so happy for you!" They screamed at the same time. Once they started to calm down they all just did the regular girl stuff, like make over's and girl talk. They finally all collapsed from exhaustion and slept on the floor in M'gann's room.

(The next day)  
>Shadow was the first to wake up again at an ungodly hour of 3 am. She decided to slip out and walk around a bit since she can't seem to sleep again. "Stupid insomnia." She whispered to herself and walked silently around, trying not to wake anyone.<p>

She walks past a door and hear people talking. She would have past right by if she didn't hear her name being said, "What is Aria? Who is she really, Bruce?" Shadow stayed and placed her ear to the door, she knew that it was both Bruce and Dick talking in there and they were alone. "And don't lie, I have files showing that she's not normal, also explain to me how she knew that assassin we say?"

Bruce answered with a low, calm voice, "She has a right to secrets, and she has the right to tell on her own. Just like M'gann, Conner, and Artemis."

Dick sounded furious, "You never tell me anything! What if she's a cold blooded killer like it says here! When we're not looking, she'll kill us all in one go!" She heard some ruffling of papers and she knew that Dick threw them at Bruce. "Wouldn't it be for the best if we take her in? She might be the reason why all of our leads always get killed!" Bruce didn't say anything, and that got Dick even madder, "If you're not going to do something, then I'll just have to confront her myself and get her arrested!"

But before he could do that Aria opens the door looking like the living dead, both Dick and Bruce didn't expect someone to burst in, and shock was written all over their face, "You think I don't regret what I did." She said in a chilling cold voice, "There's no way I would kill you or the team. And if you have any doubt, then let me tell you this. The people I'm working for are the one and only group I want to kill off. But I needed to look like I was a double agent for them."

Dick crossed his arms, getting his composer back, and glared her down, "How are we to trust you when you have lives of many on your back?"

Aria's expression didn't change as she walked towards him and grabbed his shirt, "You should know as well that losing family members right in front of you is never easy, but when you watch them get slowly tortured you'll wish for them dead to relieve them of pain. If you had to go through all I went through then you'll see that all I want right now is for the person who caused me all this pain dead." She looked at him dead serious before letting go and turning to the door, "And if you're still not convinced about me not wanting to kill your friends, I'll ask you one question. What can I gain for killing a bunch of teenagers running around trying to be heroes?" The words came as daggers to Dick and were planning to through a punch at her when Bruce stopped him and shook his head, as they watched Aria leave the room without another word.

Once the door closed Dick turns to his father, "Why did you stop me?"

"Dick, just trust her. It might not seem like she's untrustworthy, but I know that she wouldn't do things without reason. I've known her whole life and I know that she wouldn't go back on her word." Bruce placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "And if it turns out that she was lying then I'll take her in myself. I'm the only one that knows how to take her down." Dick just sighs and nods.

(Kaldur's POV)  
>I woke and saw the clock blinking 6 o'clock. Something woke me and I got up to see what has woken me. I walk out my door and head to where the sound was coming from. It turns out to be the training room and I look inside to see Shadow punching at a bag, with a pile of broken ones just a few feet from her.<p>

I give a small chuckle as I sneaked up behind her. As I wrapped my arms around her I whispered into her ear, "I got you." and I get a small gasps from her. "What're you doing?"

She turns to me with a smile on her face, "You know it's not nice to sneak up on someone like that." She gives me a kiss on the cheek, "And to answer your question, I was just trying to find something to do to past the time."

I roused my eyebrows not convinced, "And you broke maybe ten bags in the process?"

She laughed a bit, "I was trying out this new trick." I was going to say something but then I noticed Robin in the corner of my eye trying to get my attention. "I think he wants to talk to you." Shadow whispered and I looked back at her to find that she wasn't in my arms and walking out of the room, "I'll leave you two to speak alone."

I felt kind of sad that she had to leave, but let it slip when Robin came up to me. I couldn't read his eyes, but the way he was standing showed me that he has something really to say and it was no joke, "Kaldur, I don't me to ruin your happiness, but I think you should brake it off with Shadow."

"What? Why?" I couldn't believe it. And he was my best friend, "You even said so yourself that we were perfect for each other. Why is it now you have a different view on us?"

"It was because I didn't know everything. Trust me, you should break off before you get too deep." Robin grabbed my arms, "Remember those files we found, it's all..."

"Robin!" Batman called from the doorway and we both jumped not hearing it open. "We still need to talk. Now!"

Robin let go and walked off, whispering to me, "Watch her carefully. You don't know who she really is." I watched him walk out and the door closed. I was left speechless. Who should I believe? My friend I've known for four years, or the girl I've fallen for?

(Normal POV, one hour later)  
>The team surrounded Batman for a briefing of the new mission. There was high tension because what Batman told them was that one of them might not come back. "In Israel...there has been a report of civilians held hostage and the League can't do anything since they say that if anyone of us is to be anywhere near the country then they'll kill the whole group. They have a whole city under hostage and I want all eight of you to go." With a silent nod they all left.<p>

That still didn't break the silence even when they were inside the bio-ship. Shadow looked around and saw all their worried faces and finally spoke up, "Don't worry you guys. We're all trained for this, there's no way we'll lose someone." She tried smiling to cheer up the team, but had no result, "Look, let's just forget what he said. It'll make you all fear for the worst and it'll get even more dangerous if you think about it. It's a regular mission, that's all it is."

"You wouldn't know fear." Robin answered coldly, "You're sitting here aren't you."

Shadow could hear the pure chill coming from those words, as did everyone else but she let it slide, "We're here." M'gann announced and gave a small gulp, "Going into stealth mode." the ship morphed to fit the sky as they landed on the roof of the alleged building holding the hostages.

The mind link connected them as they each took different corners of the building and tried to locate where the criminals were. Shadow was on high alert, ready for anything as she tried to ignore the others talking her head. She took one step into the new hallway and found herself falling down a large hole.

She felt the mind link break as she fell and landed gracefully on the ground, swords drawn. "Put your swords down Shadow. There's no need to fight right now." Shadow's eyes slightly widened as she knew the voice without even turning. She did as she was told and turn to her elder, "Good, now it's almost time to show your team who you really are." A grin spread across his lips as Shadow nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh, and pretend you're still with them until I say so."

During that time from when the mind link disconnected with Shadow, the team felt it. "Shadow!" Kaldur yelled through the link.

"Kaldur, calm down." Wally answered, "She can handle herself."

"Let's just find her first." Zatanna suggested, and they all went to the place where M'gann has felt her last. When they got there they found nothing but her red scarf stuck between the tiles. They didn't have to say anything to know that there must be a hidden entrance below the floor. They all stepped back and watch Conner start to break the floor.

He took one punch, but then the floor opened up to them and they all fell in. Thanks to M'gann they were able to float down instead of crash into the hard floor. The room was dark and they got ready for a hidden attack. Suddenly the lights came on and in front of them stood eight people weapons in hand except for one.

The weaponless one spoke to them with great amusement, "To think we'll catch all of you this quickly. You must really care for your little team mate."

Kaldur instantly felt worried, "What have you done to Shadow?"

His remark only made the man smirk, "If your little teammates can beat them then I'll tell you." He pointed at them, "Wolf, Mist, get the two aliens." Wolf, a quiet girl with neck length brown hair, came running to Miss Martian nails ready to sink into her green flesh. While Mist, a towering boy with jet black hair, disappeared and hit Conner in the back with his chain scythe. The other assassins stayed put as the team moved to help them. But they didn't get far when the man ordered more, "Kira, Grave, get the two brats. Raven and Panic, get the green and yellow pair. They've become an eyesore. Blade, you know who's left." With a nod they left the man's side and fought. Kira, a very short blonde hair girl, looked no older then Zatanna, but Zatanna could easily feel the dark aura come at her when she felt the dark magic come out. Robin was no luckier against Grave, a boy who had jet black hair and very well built, being the same height didn't give him equal ground when both sides of Grave's weapon held 3 feet long blades making a deadly circle when turned. Artemis tried tirelessly to avoid Raven's, a girl with stark raven hair and swan like elegance, arrow shower. And Wally ran from Panic's, a scary skinny boy with red hair, blood needles ready to make him into Swiss cheese. Blade, a well toned tall blonde, and Kaldur came at each other with their blades.

They were evenly number, but the team had a feeling of being outnumbered by the other teens. Robin instantly remembered something about these teens, they were the same as the experiments they fought back in Caribbean. "You guys, it's exactly the same." Robin screamed through the mind link.

"If you mean those things back in the Caribbean? You're kidding, it's ten times harder." Wally answered back. "Those experiments had all the power, but these guys are experienced."

"Does it matter," Grunted Conner, "We beat those things before, we can beat the originals."

Suddenly M'gann felt a familiar presence, "Shadow!" she screamed and turned to where she felt it. Suddenly time slowed down as Shadow walked out of the darkness and picks up her red scarf.

The others see her and were relieved to see her unharmed, but with that Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann and Wally were wrapped up and hit the wall hard. M'gann was knocked out and the mind link was cut off. While Conner, Robin and Kaldur get pushed back and were facing a hard corner. "Shadow! Help us!" Kaldur called desperately trying to get back at Blade, but Shadow didn't move which caused Blade to laugh. Shadow started to walk towards the hooded man who stood there silently. "Shadow, what are you doing?"

Shadow's actions seemed to have different effects to both parties, one of satisfaction and another of confusion. The man standing there had a huge smile on his face when Shadow finally stopped beside him and kneeled before him. "You finally decided to join us, Shadow. But it looks like you're not needed here." She nods and stands facing them like a life-sized porcelain doll.

Time pasted and Kaldur still couldn't process what he was seeing and that got him tied up and on the wall with the others. Soon after Robin and Conner followed, leaving everyone there defeated. "I know what you can do Shadow." The man again spoke, but now had a sadistic tone to it, "Finish them off." The team stared in horror as they watched Shadow nod and unsheathed her swords, she slowly walked towards them almost savoring the moment when the door bursted open and in came two men with Ak-47s in hand. "Actually, I want you to kill those new pests. Quickly."

Shadow nodded again, and this time she ran towards the two men. They fired at her, but she easily blocked them with her swords and seconds later the same swords went through their necks and their heads found themselves on the floor beside their bodies. Shadow was easily covered in blood as the team watched in horror as she turned to face them with a blank expression. "That's enough." the man ordered, "We ran out of time, we'll get them some other time. For now we must leave." With that they left leaving the team and Shadow in the room.

Shadow turned to leave when Kaldur finally spoke, "You're that girl from that night. The one who has no choice." Shadow turned back to face him, "You have a choice. We'll help you get out of this, you can be free."

Shadow answered with ice cold daggers, "You're so naive. You actually think I don't want to do this? You think that I need help, when actually you can't even help yourself." she let out a lifeless chuckle as she started to walk off, "You're useless to me now. The only reason I joined your pathetic team was to get intel on the enemy line. Now you're just another hit on my kill list." And with that she disappeared with the others.

More men come in through the door and it's a blur to all of them. M'gann finally wakes up in time to see Batman come into the room they were staying in. Instantly Robin got up and spoke, "No more secrets, you have to tell them everything. She already did what I told you she would." He took out an envolpe and showed it to Batman, "Or I'll open what's in here and we'll know that she's actually a trator. I heard her give it to you if something like this happens." The others did an inaudible gasp.

Batman was silent for a moment before he looks Robin, "Go ahead, but then everything will have to be made clear."

Robin opened the envolpe carefully, hoping that it wouldn't be dangerous, and all he found was a piece of paper that looked like a formal document. He read it out loud without even thinking about it, "Dear Bruce, I hope you did what I said and opened this once I finally end our agreement. To thank you for taking care of me, I give you the Muses family fortain that I've been give to by grandfather. Thank you for helping me get them back, and I know you look down at what I did or will do to them, but there's no other way. Once you read this, wait for an explosion and in there would be my body. I'm greetful for what you've done for me and I hope you still keep this a secret from everyone. May God bless you. I'm sorry for troubling you with my past. Yours, Aria Muses." His eyes widen when he read it and looked at Batman when he finished.

"Like I said, everything has to be made clear. Even us." Batman responded to the unspoken question and removed his mask revealing his true face. They all gasped at seeing a very known face, and the billionaire's black eyes looked at all of them, "There's no reason to hide it now, Dick."

With the mention of the name Artemis put it all together, "Wait, so Robin is Dick Grayson, you're Bruce Wayne, and Shadow is Aria Muses. That little defenseless girl who can't talk badly of anyone? You think you know somebody." she placed her hand on her forehead feeling a headache coming, "What's going on?" Batman, or Bruce for now, explained about Aria's 'difficult' past and a guess at what she was going to do about the Kage group. Artemis remembers the name well, "To think she's one of them." She mumbled, "I heard rumors that there are thousands of candidates but only nine get chosen into the main training. And the training is also life threatening."

The room went silent when hearing that. M'gann broke the silence with determination written on her face, "We have to save her!" They all turned to her confused, "I know she's not a trator, she's a friend and part of this team. It's not fair to accuse her without hearing her side."

"If she really wanted help then she would have said so before or when we were all alone back at that mission. She wouldn't have laughed at our face at how she easily tricked us." Robin responded coldly, "She's now an enemy."

Wally got off the wall he was leaning on and yelled at his friend, "You were the one that happily introduced her here and you also thought of her as a friend. Now you call her an enemy that easily! Bats even explained what she went through. We have to help her."

"I agree with Wally." Zatanna spoke, "You don't have to be so cold to Shadow."

"She killed two people without even a slight hesitation, and you don't want me to treat her like a criminal?" Robin pointed out.

"Wolf likes her, and we can't deny animal instincts." Conner grumbled out, "Wolf can sense a person's true motives."

They all fought and Robin was soon loosing. He tried desperately to fond more things to say, but was saved when Kaldur finally spoke with an even voice, "That's enough." everyone was immedetily silent, shocked to see that Kaldur was so calm. "Robin I knon that you feel the need to protect your friends, and there's is good reason to point that she's an enemy but we also need to hear her side."

"We did hear her side when you asked her." Robin answered finally calm, but his mind was in a different direction.

M'gann caught on when she felt it residing in Robin's mind, "You're lying." She exclaimed, "She asked you to do this."

Robin finally bowed his head in defeat. "Yes, she asked me this morning, everyone was asleep and it was after I asked her about these files and who she was. Bruce is right about her planning to kill those people we fought, but it's a suicidal mission." He pulled the files out if his belt and laid them on the table, "I told her that we could help, but she doesn't want anyone else to be involved. So she told me that I had to convince everyone that she's a traitor so that she can disappear and no one will think to help her, but you all wanted to believe she was good. I wanted to stop her, but I could easily tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to change her plan and she was already dead set on dying there."

The room was again silent and no one knew how to lift the tense atmosphere. Then they all made a spoke at the same time, "We have to help her." shocked that everyone else had the same idea at the same time made the tension leave as they all started to head out.

Batman made no movement to stop them and just had one thing to say, "When you find her you'll finally find out what she can really do." and with that they all nodded and went out in search for their missing piece.

**Well that's a new twist right? There could be a couple more chapters to go, but I know that I'll have it done soon! Thank you for all you readers who put up with my irregular updates! I love you all! And as a gift I'll give you another fanfic about Soul Eater's favorite couple and what happens when hormones go high and it's around 40 C (104 F) it'll be fun, right? It's short, but sweet.**

**Hope to see (or in this case update to) you soon!**


	29. The Final Battle

**Well it's the next chapter! I have nothing else to say but sorry if it's short, I kind of needed this to end like that. Well enough of that, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: if I did own YJ then I wouldn't be here, right?**

(Shadow's POV)  
>I felt guilt wash over me as I turned away from the others and threw those words at them. Their faces looked horrified and I have confidence in Robin to do his half of our agreement. I just hope they do listen to him and my plan will go without a hitch.<p>

We get back to our base and start to get ready for whatever plan they have. "Shadow." it was Choro and he had his mask off. He always wore a mask that covered his face and sometimes would hide his jet black hair under his hood, but this is the first time I've ever seen his face. My eyes slightly widen at the color of his eyes and how young he actually looked. He had blood red irises and the right eyes' pupil was slit like a cats. But what shocked me most was the fact that he looked like he was in his early twenties. He was quite handsome to with a chiseled chin and his eyes gives him a stronger aura of superiority, "I want you to come with me." he spoke and I just nod like a machine and follow him down a hallway I've never been down before.

"Shadow, you're different from the others and you know that. You were obedient from the start and never complained, while the others needed some," he paused trying to find the right word for it, "convincing into serving under me. You're also a prodigy, and might even soon beat me." Choro suddenly stops in front of a metal door with a heavy lock. He easily opened the door and revealed it's contents. "Unlike the others, you haven't seen this room before since you still have a human conscience unlike the others and I was afraid that you're loyalty would waver when you see this room." I look around and see the same tubes as the lab back in the Caribbean, "These are clones made from DNA from all us Kages, trying to make the perfect assassin. They are like bio tech and would never disobey orders from its controller. They also would follow orders efficiently like you do and do nothing else but what's assigned, I need you to help me. The others are gifted, but you're the most useful and the closest one to becoming like me." I shivered at the thought of it, "You'll soon gain the true power of the Kage and I'll teach you how to control you're new power, but for now I need your help with killer you're little team mates." I saw him smile and look towards the door while placing his mask back on, I looked over there and it instantly exploded showing the team there.

I didn't want to believe it but they were there in front of me, and I had to follow his orders. "I'll take the lead, and you stay here and watch my back." I heard him whisper and he leaped in front in front of them and stood there full with confidence. "Looks like you couldn't wait to die. I'll now be your opponent." without even blinking he disappeared and reappeared behind Wally and Robin, kicking their backs hard and they went flying into one of the capsules. He disappeared again and went to M'gann and Artemis, Zatanna caught him in a spell and he motioned for me to help. So I took some needles out and hit her hands to stop it, but it doesn't hurt her.

I suddenly feel the mind link go into my mind and I instantly knew that Robin told them, "Damnit Robin, you said you wouldn't tell them! Oh and sorry Zatanna." all somewhat laugh at that and I had to do everything I could to keep my calm mask. I still had to watch from afar and help him when he motioned but I also gave them tips on how to avoid Choro's attacks without making it too obvious.

All through it Kaldur hadn't said a word, and I had a feeling that it had something to do with what I said before. Choro finally took a small blade out, but instead of attacking the others he stabbed his abdomen and brought his blood out. Everyone froze as they watched his blood gush out and soon his blood hardened, I finally realized what he was doing but it was too late. He took a hand full of blood and it formed onto a sword and he started to slash at them. This time they all tried to go against him, but soon the whole floor was covered in his blood and the blood quickly wrapped around the others into tight bonds and they couldn't get out. At that moment I cut off the mind link and jumped down to the others.

I slowly walked behind Choro, but stopped when he turned to face me. "You know what you have to do, Shadow." I nod and take my two swords out, and they cried out with their metal sheen. I started to walk closer to them with a calm poker face, and Choro followed behind me confident that I'll follow his order.

I stopped in front of Kaldur since he was the closest and raised my swords, ready for blood. "Shadow, stop this! You're not like this!" I heard him yell, but it went in one ear and out another. There was no stopping this now.

(Normal POV)  
>Time slowed down as everyone watched Shadow's swords come up, ready to decapitate the heartbroken leader, and fast forwarded down and blood spilled everywhere. A lone male voice yelled out in pain and time resumed its normal speed.<p>

Everyone was shocked, but not as shocked as one older male. Shadow smiled and turned around to see that the blade as successfully went through the chest of the man she hated most. The blade went through Choro's chest and his wheezing sounds just made Shadow feel victory coming, and couldn't help herself but smile at his misery. She then removed the sword from his chest, making it come out the side and further injuring him. In his weaken state he had to conserve energy to heal himself, so the bloody binds fell from the team and they were soon behind Shadow ready to fight. "You guys have to get out of here. I'll be right behind you." She said but they didn't move, "Please, this place is going to explode and I promise I'll be out soon." She turned and looked at them with a half smile.

They nodded and turned to leave, but Kaldur stopped and looked at her, "Remember to come out alive." Shadow looks him in the eyes and could easily read the sadness in them, all she could do was nod and he left with the others.

There was soon coughing coming from behind her and she turned back to Choro, ready for his next move. His mask was now off to help him breathe and she could see the rage painted all over, "To think that those little brats would convert you to helping them. What did they use; threats, mind control? That Martin girl can make you do anything, am I right?" his voice came out shaky and weak, but it still had its egocentric tone in it.

It was now Shadow's turn to laugh in his face, and this one was not forced and halfhearted. "You got that all wrong Choro. They did nothing to me to fight for them; I was never on your side to begin with." She started to walk towards him with strong steady strides, swords in hand ready to finish their last kill, "Like the others, they wanted to kill you from the start, but they made the mistake of getting caught. They had their mind controlled by you, and I found that it's irreversible so the only way to free them is to kill them. The whole time I was 'loyal' to you, I was secretly plotting for your demise to the deepest part of hell!" She couldn't stop her anger anymore, and craved for vengeance. She went to him and raised her swords, but before she could make the final swing he quickly harden his blood again and made another sword, stabbing her through her abdomen.

He took it out and kicked her in the gut, causing her to fly and hit the ground. He then quickly grabbed her neck when she was on the ground and held her up, "You think you're so smart, but you forgot one thing." He pulled her close to whisper the next words into her ear, "I'm much stronger then you." and he threw her up in the air and threw his sword, aiming to her. It went through her left shoulder and she had to do everything to not scream out in pain.

As she started to fall, the blood sword liquefied and ran down faster than her. The other blood on the ground soon became long sharp poles waiting for her to fall into its trap, but she woke from her pained drawn daze and clumsily avoided the poles and landed on the ground with a thump. She was weaponless and weakened, and in the background she can hear the bombs she placed finally going off. She stood up, but her body screamed for her to stay down and take a few minutes of rest. She knew that she wouldn't have that time and it had to be now or never. Choro looked better for a man who just had one of his lungs cut opened, and he steadily walked over to her with her swords in his hands, a cruel smile on his face.

Shadow went into a defensive stand, but with the blood she lost her head started to feel dizzy and she couldn't even keep the stance strong. Without a word Choro charged and started to slash at her with a quick speed, while Shadow dodged with some difficulty and had a lot of too close calls with some deep cuts marking her once flawless skin. Choro made a huge swing coming from the above and Shadow blocked it, but it had sacrificed her right hand clean off. This time she couldn't hold it in screamed out in pain, and the room started to crumble at that moment, "Well, looks like you've lost this my little Shadow. And to think it would have turned out duffer toy if you haven't defied me. Now it's time for you to say good bye to this world and join your pathetic little family, or maybe since you've killed so many you'll instead go to hell." He let out his infamous evil laughter and it made Shadow's blood boil to no end.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled, feeling new dark strength take over her and she ran towards Choro with the pure intent to not only kill, but make him feel all the pain she has felt in one go. "You have no right to involve my family in this!" she screamed before her blood coming from her right hand became a long scythe and cut him right down the middle, making him into a symmetrical pair. With him finally silenced, she finally broke down and let everything she was holding in for eight long years out.

She collapsed to the ground finally feeling the tiredness and heard the whole building coming down in a blaze of smoke, but she didn't move or made any acknowledgement that she was going to die and turn into ash. She slowly closed her eyes, and for the first time since she wore that mask, she felt at peace and didn't care if she was going to die. The only thing she regrets is the fact that she broke her promise to her friends to come out alive.

In her last few breaths she could faintly hear her name being called, but she waved it off as spirits calling her to come and take the next journey that everyone would have to take in their life sooner or later, and in this case it'll be in a few seconds.****

**Well that's the end! Or is it? No, it is, or not! Hahah! Should I make one more chapter? You'll just have to wait if I feel like it. Well for now I'll just like to thank everyone who has stayed with this for so long and thank you for your patience with me, I know I have weird updates coming here and there. Hope you join me in my next attempt to a new fic! Bye!**


	30. Going back in time

**Hey again! Guess what? I was joking about it being the last chapter, I'm serious, I just wanted to see how people would react. And my favorite reaction was from the Guest reviewer! If you're reading this, and you know who you are, that review was priceless in my eyes. So let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Really? 30 chapters later and I still have to say I don't own the show?**

(Kaldur's POV)  
>I didn't turn around and leave her, but I could tell by how she talked that she didn't want anyone else to be involved. So I did what she said and left, but I instantly regretted it when we all safely ran outside and the building started to explode in different areas. I turned to run back in and get her out, but the team pulled me back and stopped me from taking one more step. Conner held me back, and it was impossible to get out of his iron clad grip until something distracted him and M'gann had a look of shock on her face.<p>

They looked at each other and I was able to slip out of Conner's grip. We all waited for them to explain and M'gann had tears running down her face, "Shadow's losing." she mumbled, but it was enough for me to hear and run back inside the crumbling building.

None of them moved to stop me, and I saw no sign of Wally running past me. There was fire and smoke everywhere, but that didn't slow me and instead became my motivation to run faster. I finally got back to the room I last saw her in after what felt like eternity and I couldn't find her at first, thanks to all the rumble that came off the surrounding walls. There was blood everywhere, and there was no way for me to tell whether it was hers or not. I saw a body and thought it was hers and ran towards it, but it was only that nameless man on the ground cut in half from his head down and his innards falling out. It was gruesome, but it brought me to fear for Shadow's, or Aria's life.

I franticly looked around the room calling her name and finally saw her red scarf on the floor. It was still wrapped around her neck as her face looked skyward, her eyes closed while her mask was ripped and torn. I quickly looked her over and saw that she was covered with deep cuts and was bleeding, and her right hand was sliced off. I took a close look and could see her wounds healing slowly and a faint but steady breathing pattern.

I quickly picked her up, careful not to harm her any further, and started to run out. I felt weightless as I ran to get her out of here and to the safety of the bio-ship. I met with the team halfway and they all stared in horror at her state, but no words were exchanged as we got her to the ship and flew back to our base.

It was forever before we finally landed in the hanger of the base and Aria was brought into the medical bay. The others were elsewhere as I stayed just outside the door, waiting for news on whether she'll live or not. I don't know how long I stayed out there, but again it felt like years has pasted before the door finally opened to Batman, or Bruce Wayne. I quickly got up and tried to look calm and collected, but I knew I wasn't convincing by the look on his face. But he paid no attention to my uneasiness and just ordered me to get the others to come. My mind instantly felt that she didn't make it, but my heart couldn't process the fact that she was gone from my life. I couldn't really bring myself to say the words, the only thing I could think was 'she promised' and I felt so childish in thinking that way.

I soon found them all in the living room looking almost dead, and I felt like it was my duty to say something to lighten the mood. However, the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Batman wants to see us." in a monotone voice, devoid of life. I saw their faces turn to me, and one by one we made our way to the room that Shadow was in.

(Normal POV)  
>The team went inside the room and was met with Batman and the Martian Manhunter, who were both looking at Shadow's charts and their faces showed nothing. Once everyone settled down both Batman and Manhunter moved out of the way so that they could all get a better view of the girl on the bed. Her mask was off and most of her wounds were already healed. Her breathing is light and steady, and Kaldur was pleased to know that she'll be alright.<p>

However the news wasn't good, "You can't be serious." M'gann whispered after talking to her uncle through a mind link, "How can that be possible?"

Batman turned to the older martian with a slight glare, but J'onn just brushed it off. J'onn finally spoken the news out loud, "It seems that Shadow, excuse me, Aria has lost most of her memories." He paused as he watched the news sink in for the others, "But not all. According to Batman, who knew her longest, she still has memories from before her parents' deaths."

"How do you know that she lost her memory?" Kaldur finally spoke after letting it sink in.

Batman looked at the young leader. On the surface Batman was calm and collected, but under he felt sorry for him. He saw the connection between the young leader and the small ex-assassin, and knew that he cared for her much more than the others. "Before I went out to tell you to get the others, she briefly woke up and has no recognition of what happened last night or for the past eight years. She started calling for her parents and became hysterical, so I had to put her anesthetics in her so she wouldn't open her wounds." he placed the clipboard down and looked at all of them, "The reason why we called you all here is to tell you her status and we need you to go into her mind and recover her memories. That is, if you wish to participate."

"Wouldn't it be safer if you do it uncle?" M'gann suggested, but her uncle shook his head.

"It's for you to get stronger, and it'll be easier since you've all connected with her through the mind link before, so her un-consensus will let you in. Unlike someone new, who'll get rejected easily." J'onn answered, matter-of-factly. "It's also safer since it won't wipe all of her memories. Plus you are stronger then I, M'gann."

The room went silent waiting for her answer and she slowly nodded, "But I don't want to do it alone."

Conner placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him, "Don't worry, you have us." She smiled when she saw the truth and stubbornness in Conner's eyes. Instantly the others went aboard with the plan and found themselves on the beds to have their bodies resting. Seconds later they found themselves in a dream like state.

They opened their eyes and found themselves under the bright noon light; the place was Gotham square park. In the distance you could hear the church just across the street ring its bells, and see people slowly come out of the large chapel. The people were faded and unclear, while one little girl of age three came out as a pure white angel. She came out with an angelic smile on her face, framed with straight crow like hair at neck length. Her eyes shined as brightly as a black onyx, as her small voice rang out a happy tune. The team watched as the little girl ran around with her arms spread out, and then she bumped into a group of five year old boys looking angrily at the girl who stepped on their leader's new shoes.

The group of boys' leader was a lot taller than the girl and the others can still easily take her. "What's do you think you're doing?" the older boy hissed at the girl, grabbing the front of her stainless white dress, "First you dirty my shoes and next you carelessly bump into us when we're trying to walk here?" The little girl coward in fear, not able to make a sound.

The team couldn't stand to watch and started to move, but M'gann stopped them, "We can't help her. This is part of Aria's memory so even if you try to do something it'll be useless. It's in the past so what happens, happens."

"So what do you suggest we do?" they all turned to M'gann for the answered, which is quickly provided.

"The only thing we can do is go through her memories and find the place where she started to force herself to forget. And the only way we can find the way to the next memory is to watch what she does and find a door or passageway nearby." Suddenly their conversation was cut off when they heard a small yell. They turned to see the girl on her hands and knees while the group of five boys started to through mud and grass on the girl's dress, making it look like the ground with snow halfway melted.

The boys kept throwing things, and even upgraded to sticks, when finally a blonde haired boy with striking blue eyes came and defended the girl on the ground. He was the same age as the other boys, but he didn't act as immature as them, "Stop that Jered, there's no point to hurting her. Now go away or I'll tell Father John what you did to this little girl." Instantly the group of boys ran back to the orphanage to seek refuge from the blonde haired boy. The boy now lowered his arms and turned to the girl on the ground, "You can get up now. They're gone."

She looked up timidly like a deer in headlights, and slowly got up, "How do I know that you're not part of them?"

The blonde boy let out a soft shackle before placing his hands in his pockets, "Because I'm not stupid enough to hurt a girl."

Instantly the girl's eyes widened in shock, "You said the s word! That's not a good word."

The boy just shrugs, "Trust me, there's a lot more that are much bader than that." The girl looks at him like he was crazy, before following his gesture and shrugged it off. She then looked down at her dress and was horrified to see it all dirty, that she started to cry all over again, "What's wrong?" the boy asked worriedly.

"My dress." She mumbled through gasps, "It's all dirty now."

Instantly the boy face palms himself, "What are you whining about? It's just a dress, you can buy another one. You three year olds and your silly crying."

"What are you talking about! I'm turning four in a few days!" The girl raised her voice in a threatening tone and had a slight darkness in her eyes, "And my mommy made this dress for me! It's the first time she made something for me and it's special! Now it's all dirty and mommy will get mad at me!" everyone was shocked at the sudden harshness of her voice, but the most shocked was the little girl. She covered her mouth in an instant and turned back to her timid self, "Sorry, I never talk like that. It was rude and I'm sorry." She mumbled softly from behind her fingers.

The boy took a second pause before laughing on the ground. After a few seconds of this he got up and patted the girl on the head, "Don't worry, I'm sure your mommy won't hate you. She loves you enough to make that pretty dress, and if you tell her what those mean boys did to you then she will understand." He stuck his hand out for her to grab, "Let's go, I'll help you find her." The girl just looked at his hand and took a slight step back, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not allowed to follow strangers."

"Are you kidding me?" she just shook her head, "Then I'll do this. My name is Kris, now we're not strangers." Kris grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him, "Now to finish it off, you have to tell me your name."

"Mine is Aria." She answered as she tried to check up with Kris's quick paces, "Are you sure we're not strangers anymore?"

"Yup," Kris answered matter of factly, "We're now friends. Now let's find your mommy." the two kids walked away without noticing the group of superhero teens following them. They walked to the front of the church and went inside, where they found a striking couple with a slightly similar appearance to the young girl. The couple were calling out for their lost child and hasn't taken noticed that she has just walked in. "Is that your mommy and daddy?" Kris asked Aria who was still holding onto his hand. She nods slowly and they both walk up to the older couple.

The couple finally notice the pair of children and the women ran to her daughter and instantly brought her into a tight embrace, "Aria, thank goodness. I told you never to walk off like that." the older women gasped out, but Aria just stood there doing nothing, "What's wrong, Aria?"

Aria walked out of her mother's grasps and looked downwards feeling ashamed, "Mommy, I got the dress you made me all dirty. I'm sorry."

Her mother looks down to finally see the dress her daughter was wearing. She was going to say something when Kris moved in front of Aria, "It wasn't her fault. It was Jered and his mean friends, they were throwing mud and sticks at her. If you're going to be mad, be mad at them."

The older women blinked and turned to the young boy, "And who are you?" she asked in a calm tone.

"I'm Aria's friend!" He answered proudly, sticking his chest out, "My name is Kris, ma'am."

"Well Kris, I'm happy that you helped Aria. And no, I'm not angry." She patted him on the head with great care, "Thank you for also befriending Aria, and please call me Mary." the both of them shook hands and the memory started to fade.

"Now's our chance to find that door." M'gann exclaimed, and right before their eyes a passageway opened into darkness.

They all went through and watched the remains of the memory slowly disappear. "To think a child with an innocent smile like that could have turned different." Wally pointed out.

Everyone nodded and before more could be said the landscaped morphed from darkness to and Auditorium Theater that could fit around 300 people. There was a well known tune of 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' playing on the piano, with noticeable mistakes. There on the piano was little Aria, now looking about five to six, and her father was standing perfectly still just behind her. When she finished playing the short song, she let out an angry breath, "Daddy, I can't get it right."

Her father, Beau, walks up to her and gives her an encouraging smile, "It's ok, you just have to practice."

She shakes her head showing the final chord which was a little out of her reach, "My fingers can't reach the last chord."

He reacts with a pat to her head, "You'll get use to it. Now try again."

She plays again, but still doesn't quite make it, "I can't do it!" She exclaimed, throwing her little arms up in the air.

Her father sighs and sits beside her on the piano bench, "Here, I'll show you again." He plays the easy tune perfectly and turns back to his daughter, "Now you try."

Aria looks down, sadden, "It's not fair. Daddy's hands are bigger than mine." She places her right hand on her father's left palm, "See, I'm littler than you."

Beau gives a slight chuckle to his daughter's childishness and gives her another encouraging smile, "You'll grow up. And you'll be able to play anything."

Her eyes lit up at hearing the words 'grow up', "Will I look like mommy? And will I be able to play like you, grandpa and mommy?"

He smiles at her dreams, "We'll just have to wait and see, now wouldn't we?" He pats her head again and his gaze looked somewhat distant, "But I'm sure you'll be as beautiful as mommy, and have a magical gift for music."

The memory faded and a new passageway opened up. They walked in and M'gann couldn't hold in her thoughts, "She's was so cute. And she looks so happy with her family."

There was a slight pause before there was an answer from Zatanna, "So the last two memories must be from when she was living happily and carefree."

Artemis nods to this, "She must have been five in that last one. There was pure innocence on her face." Then a darken thought comes out, "If I remember correctly, the Kage trains them when they are really young. How long till it becomes hell for her?"

Conner answered with a quick response, "Well what we've heard from Batman was that she has no memories from the past eight years. Just what happen when she was eight?"

Wally remembered something he read a couple months ago about the young musical prodigy, "I read in an article after her grandfather's death that eight years ago she also lost both her parents in a huge car accident and rumor say she has a huge scar on her back from it. So in a few years her world will fall apart. Maybe."

"You're both right and wrong there Wally." They all turn to see Robin, but his sunglasses were off, and his blue eyes showed sadness in them.

Kaldur turned to him with a questioned glance, "What do you mean by that, Robin?"

"It was only a cover. According to her, they were killed, but she never told me what actually happened."

Both Zatanna and M'gann paled at this, "You think we'll see what happens?" they whispered in unison, and both Robin and Conner came towards them to comfort them.

"We'll just have to wait and find out." Kaldur answered calmly, and the room shifted again into an open field, where there was a huge mansion in the background. There were two kids, a girl and a boy, playing there with a little guitar. "I'm guessing we'll see more of those happy memories." Kaldur smiled as he watched the little girl, knowing full well that this is the girl he loved.

Aria handed the guitar over to her friend Kris, "Come on Kris, you said you wanted to show me. We've both been taking lessons and I've never heard you play."

Kris shakes his head, and pushes the guitar back to Aria, "I'm not so sure now. After hearing you play, I'll just fail."

She forces the instrument to him, "Please! You won't fail if you give it your all." She gave him a small puppy pout and his heart squeezed not able to say no.

He let out a sigh, sat down and got into position ready to play. "Fine, but don't laugh. It's hard to play when I know you can play ten times better than me." Kris took a breath of confidence and started to finger play 'Dust in the Wind'.

She smiles as she listens to the beautiful melody, none of it held a single mistake and soon she found herself singing along to the first verse, with her eyes closed.

_I close my eyes  
>Only for a moment and the moment's gone<br>All my dreams  
>Pass before my eyes with curiosity<br>Dust in the wind  
>All they are is dust in the wind<em>

Suddenly Kris stops playing and she opens her eyes looking at him confused, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Play again, your playing is beautiful."

He stares at her in amazement, before he finds his voice, "Your voice is beautiful." Aria slightly blushes, but it disappeared when he finally added, "To think someone like you who yells like crazy will be able to have a voice like that."

She gets angry and yells again, "It's because you're annoying!" She realized what just happened and looks down ashamed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice like that. If you'll excuse me." She gets up and starts to leave, but he grabs her hand and pulls her back down and into his lap.

"I was joking. It's a good thing that you can yell and be wild. You're still a kid like me, so you don't have to hold back." he gave her a smile, and she returned a small one. "I know being a child of a famous high class family, people expect you to be well mannered and stuff, but when you're with me just don't even think about it. Ok?" She nods but he pushes for more of an answer, "What was that?"

He starts to tickle her and her laugh rings out like tiny bells, "Ok, ok! Stop that! Please!" The torture ends for her and she lets out heavy gasps, "You meanie! You know I hate being tickled!" She turns around and starts to slightly punch him in the chest.

He laughs and hugs her, "Well that's what friends are for." the memory fades, and this time it's in bright light instead of darkness. The place had a warm feel to it and there was no need for alarm around, when suddenly darkness came again and this time it was cold, and lonely.

"What's going on?" was playing through everyone's mind. It became too dark for anyone to see their own body and it made them all feel alone. When they tried to call out to one another all they got in response was emptiness.

Just as suddenly it came, it disappeared all the same. And in its wake was a horrifying new memory being played. They find themselves in a room that looked like a dojo with the main colors of black and red. There were hundreds of people, which a closer look showed that they were child and looked no older then 10 and they all were wearing black hoods to hide their faces. There was only one standing and he was in the front with his hood down.

Staring at the young group of children he held full authority, and when he spoke you can easily hear the cruel smile on his face, even with his whole face hidden behind a mask, "You've all been gathered here today, because you each have a unique ability that has labeled you as 'different' and maybe sometimes 'dangerous' but here we see to it that you're all taken care of." The team suddenly realizes that this man was the same one they met just hours ago. "We would like to all give you a warm welcome into the Kages." there was a roar of applause from somewhere and soon died down, "I, and others, will be training you to use your unique abilities to great used. I am known as Chorro, and that is how you're all going to address me. And together we shall bring the light into the world."****

**Ok, well let's see what happens! It's taken me a while because of summer school (I didn't fail anything, just needed one class) and the memories were hard to do. Next time, I actually don't know what to do with it, have the ending just not the plot to get to it. I won't even be able to finish this by the end of the month which was my goal!**

**Ah whatever, as long as you guys like it what's the point, right? Don't worry, another one is coming and I'm hoping that will be the last one. Review and I'll like to hear what you guys think the ending will be.**

**Just a note to any of you who thought that Kris and Aria talked too maturely, well I've known kids who talk like that, and there are two that I know that have that little kid innocent crush thing going on between them. So that last happy memory with Kris and Aria was based on them, just not the lines.**

**See you all next time! Bye!**


	31. It's all over

**I'm so sorry! It's been like two months, and haven't even worked on it till now. If I have anyone still reading, then I'm sorry! Things happen and it was hard for me think of what I had to do. For some reason I was able to write the majority of it in class. Hahah, should have seen me in bio trying my hardest not to laugh or blush. Well let's just see how you guys react.**

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"I am known as Chorro, and that is how you're all going to address me. And together we shall bring the light into the world." Chorro rose his hands up and the crowd roared in applause and cheers. One by one people started to get up and give him a standing ovation. When finally the last one stood, the rest of the crowd melted into a pool of blood and flesh, bubbling to the ground.

Only that last person standing was left whole, the figure had their hood down and as she removed her mask, everyone gasps. It was Aria, at the age of seven but instead of a bright stare with a loving smile, she had eyes of coal and a smile of pure sadism. As she took a couple steps forward the room slowly started to bleed out red life force out from its cracks. The team took a step back but soon the blood came and stained the bottoms of their shoes. Half of them stared at the floor in disgust while the others watched in horror as Aria walked towards them with a smile that out matched Joker's.

She brought out her swords and cut a deep crack into the place just in front of her feet and it spread to where the wall meets the ground. "You've all seen enough. You're not going further than this." She hissed out through her teeth, that which had some baby teeth missing and much bigger adults' teeth. "Go back if you know what's good for you." Her voice bounced off the walls and the team felt an icy chill good down their spines.

"Aria, we're here to help you." Kaldur took a step closer, but Aria threw a small knife and it landed just in front of his foot. That made him jump back a bit and Aria smiled victoriously. "Please let us through."

"No one will past." She pointed a sword threateningly towardsKaldur's chest, "Those who dare shall face my sword."

"Now what, what happens if we fight her?" Wally turned toM'gann and she just turns away, "What happens?"

M'gann looks down and slightly whispers, "It might destroy her mind if she were to resist us too much." the words barely leave her mouth, but everyone heard it loud and clear. "But if we get hurt we wouldn't feel it physically, just mentally shock us. And that might result in us being mentally scarred."

"So we must not fight her." Kaldur decides, "We'll find a way to get past her. With little to no violence." he takes another step forward leaving the knife behind and Aria didn't make any moves. He was now a step away from the crack and stopped, "Let us past Aria. In order for you to get your memories back."

Aria looks up at him and something in her eyes showed fear and innocence. There was silence from her, so he took it as an ok to move forward. Kaldur's took a step forward, but before his foot could land on the ground a nice piece of steel found its way through his stomach. "Like I said, no one may past." She pulled the sword out and blood gushed and splashed on her small face which looked almost doll like. "Leave now and never come back." She kicked his body hard, making him go flying back towards his team.

"Kaldur!" The team yelled and came running to help their falling companion. They drag him away from the young assassin ready to strike, and noticed that the wound was already healing.

Kaldur soon regained consciousness and sat up, "How are you feeling?" M'gann asked.

"I don't feel it, just that my head hurts." He answered a little out of breathe.

"Don't worry, it'll soon fade." M'gann smiled.

Everyone stood up now and turned back to the little girl who was now laying on the ground making an angel out of the blood, and she was somewhat laughing. "Why don't we all just take can't get all of us, and once some of us is pasted the others can get past while we distract her." Conner grunted. They all nodded and all dashed through.

Wally was the first to the line, but Aria got him and he went flying back and he fell onto Artemis. Robin and Zatanna got to the line, and tried to attack together. Unfortunately Aria multiplied into two copies and brought both of them them in strong chains pinning them to a wall.

M'gann and Conner came with Artemis and Wally back on their feet, and charged at her and her double. But one of them snapped their fingers and black smoke surrounded them. When it cleared there was even more Arias and they were easily defeated. This time they were captured into a cage made of blood from the ground and the multiple Arias returned to being one.

She sat down and turned to face Kaldur, "Looks like you're being careful now. I suggest that you take your friends and leave. There's no point in bring back those memories." Aria smiled, but her eyes carried something sad about them. "It's better for her, us, to forget everything bad that happened. This is saving us."

Kaldur now makes a move, "You're wrong. Locking it up and forgetting it all is just running away from the problem." He got closer little by little, "That isn't the Aria I know. She's strong, confident and caring. You have to wake up and come back."

He kept walking closer, and when he was a meter away Aria started to scream and blood on the floor formed into long needles and started to stab him multiple times, "No! We don't need your help! Stay away!"

No matter how many went into him, he kept moving forward without missing a beat, "I won't stay away." He kept going until he finally made it in front of Aria. He was covered in blood, but he still had a strong determined look in his eyes. Kaldur went down and wrapped his arms around the small girl, "You're not alone. I'm here for you and I'm never going to leave you alone." He whispered into her ear and everything went silent.

The chains and cage disappeared, but no one dared to felt small arms wrap around him, and when he looked down he saw Aria silently sobbing into his chest. He didn't hesitate to pat the small girl's head and softly comfort her. Around them the dark walls turned into pure white light and the blood on the floor soon formed into clear water. Aria let go ofKaldur and slightly pushed out of his arms; and like the room, Aria turned back to the form they first saw. She was back in her three year old self in the white dress and angelic smile. "Thank you Kaldur." Just behind her a solid wooden door with a huge brass lock stood and she turned towards it, "There's still time to turn back, it's better that none of you see what we went through. But if you wish to continue, I will not stop you from advancing." The doors opened and showed an endless abyss of red.

Aria turned to a different direction, towards another door, "This is the other exit if you wish to go back." She smiled sweetly, but no one made a move to the other door. Aria knew their answer and nodded slightly, "I understand, but I beg you that you do not regret your decision. And stay by her side, for she might attempt to forget everything again." Without another word she left with small bells following her and the door she went to closed.

They didn't say anything, but went through the wooden doors. Once all through, the doors slammed shut and their surroundings transformed into a dark arena. There were two people down there, and they knew the people well. Chorro stood in front of little Aria dressed in black. "Chorro, something is wrong with everyone. They're different." Aria voiced, inked with concern.

"What are you talking about? They're now perfect; they can't rebel and they can complete a mission without problems."Chorro answered matter of factly, "Now, it's your turn to join them." He took out a small green amulet and pointed it in front of Aria's face. He whispered some inaudible things, and the amulet glowed.

Aria blinked, and she looked at Chorro confused. "What's that supposed to do, Chorro?" He looks at the girl equally confused, but for different reason. He tried again with the same result. He grunted and walked away, leaving Aria looking like an idiot.

The room faded and the team was left confused. "What the heck was that about?" Wally was the first to break the silence.

"He was chanting some things in Chinese, almost like a mind control chant. Before the Chinese would use this technique to war prisoners for information or to fight against their country."Conner answered as if it had no effect on him. "But the question is, why?"

"Now that explains why I couldn't get anything from the others."M'gann exclaimed out of nowhere, "If those people we fought were repeatedly brained washed since young, then they wouldn't have their own thoughts and soon become psychologically unstable. No wonder I couldn't look into their minds."

"But how is Aria not affected?" Kaldur asked.

"She has high mental ability. Maybe that's how she was able to keep it all in without going crazy. Until now." Robin answered, remembering what she told him not that long ago. Before anymore could be said, the room formed into a training ground with dead carcasses everywhere. There were nine small children cruelly mutilating small live animals.

There was one at a training dummy; focusing to ignore the small cries of the animals. "Shadow! Why are you still there? You're supposed to be here and practice on these organisms." Chorro ordered to the one hitting the dummy hard, "Come here now and learn the main reason you're a Kage."

Shadow turns around, with her hood and mask on. Most of her face was covered, so no one could catch that she was snaring at them. In the background an echo of the girl's thoughts played, _"Why am I here? Just because I passed the test doesn't mean that they need me right? I can't get out, so it'll be best if I just die, right? There's no need for me here."_

The room shifted and it showed a brightly lit dining room with people all smiling. Aria was back to smiling, but her smile never reached her eyes. In front of her was a birthday cake that had eight candles freshly blown. Three was no sound, but just watching was enough that here was a happy environment. It shifted into another scene of Aria and her parents getting into a car, and driving off.

They never made their destination when they were stopped halfway by the young Kages. The team stood shocked as they watched in horror as the family gets beat down, bond and thrown into the back of a truck.

Again the scene shifted and it was a blood bath. Aria was tied to a pole, and her eyes were fixed to the scene in front of her. There she watched her parents get slowly tortured to their death, and she couldn't turn away or save them. She was forced to hear their screams till the end, and when they finally released her, she ran to her parents screaming for them to wake up.

She wished for it to all be a dream, but her wish never comes true. Chorro walks up behind her; hood in place and swords in hand. "This is a warning of what is to come if your resolution wavers." he threw the swords down in front of her, "Remember who you are." he whispered while unsheathing a dagger, it's blade shined in the moonless night, giving a cold silver glow in the dark room. "Now, who are you?" he yelled while placing the cold metal just inches away from the back of her neck.

She didn't even wince to the dagger or to his yelling, she looked up and she knew he only wanted one answer from her. Her eyes were now dry, and her black eyes hardened at every calm breathe she took in. "_I'm going to kill him, and this whole organization." she_ thought to herself. _"But not now, for now I have to lock up every feeling in me in order to survive the night, and maybe even the rest of my life." _She bowed her head and recited the passage she was forced to remember, "I am a shadow." her voice was as sweet as an angel, but underneath the calmness of her voice was pure hatred to everything, "I do not ask questions and do not answer any. I am to be there and not, at the same time. I do not feel or say anything. My only desire is to bring people to see the light."

She looked up and Chorro gave an approving nod. And with a flick of the wrist, the dagger cut into her neat pony tail and her hair fell down as feathers. She didn't let out a breath when she felt that man give an evil smirk to the whole event. "You'll be renamed. You will be one of the greatest warriors. Shadow will be yours and only yours. Be glad to be part of us at such a young age." he put the dagger back into its holster, and he motioned for her to stand up, "Now, your real training with the Kage branch will begin." She got up and brought the swords up with her, it was now a part of her. The man took the blood of her parents and smeared it onto her face, "Don't forget this day. For this is an important day, the day you have joined the League of Shadows. The vow to show the light to the whole world." when he was done, she brought her hood up to cover her face.

The blood was still warm and it carelessly ran down her face. She didn't want the name, but she had to claim it in order to right the wrong. _"I swear to you; mom, dad; that I'll fix everything and make things different. I'll bring everything down, even if I have to soak myself in sins and blood. I will not lose sight of my goal, and I'll never become one of them."_

Everyone was silent again. What they just witness made their stomach turn, and no one could believe that anyone can stay sane from watching that at such a young age. "To think anyone could hold that all in." Artemis whispered, breaking the silence around them.

Little did she know was that this memory isn't over for this day. They watched as Aria was brought back to her knees and tied down to the ground. Chorro held a long whip, with barbs at the end. He would strike the back of Aria's back, and would quickly return before she would full heal. Skin and flesh would come off, and with every strike a dying scream would be heard; each strike making a louder noise every time it strikes. He didn't stop until she finally stops screaming at the strikes, and the wound was left untreated. It now left a scar from her right shoulder to her left hip on her back. They now left her there, untied without anything but her own thoughts. The team fell to silence again.

Some of them ran towards Aria to help her, but M'gann stopped them. "Remember, these are her memories. We can't do anything but watch. We're also here to bring her memories back. We can't help her from the past."

"Is what we're doing good for her?" Zatanna spoke the question on everyone's mind.

"Ya, is giving back her memories good for her? Won't it just scar her?" Wally back up.

"I agree." Artemis spoke, "You saw the change. She deserves to live a normal life, and if she as these memories then she wouldn't be fully happy?" Everyone fell silent, letting it all sink in, but M'gann knew that it's better to have them back.

She didn't want to say it, but it's time to let the truth come out now. "I didn't want to say this, but you all have to know that it's not just her bad memories she's forcing to forget. Right now her mind is deleting all the bad memories that we see here, but since the majority of her memories are being deleted her brain can't detect the ones that need to be saved. It'll delete everything else, resulting in slowly killing her." This got everyone by surprise.

Kaldur didn't hesitate to say something, "How long till all of them are gone?"

"It depends on how father brain functions for, and how long her memories go. Most likely we still have about half an hour."

"Then no more questions. We keep moving, and regain her memories." With his orders, they all nodded and left.

More memories flew by, most were of Aria as Shadow killing targets and their final breathes coming out in screams. They watched through harsh training that made Batman's training pale in comparison. They saw the secret seven techniques; and watched as she grew, the darker she became.

Near the time of when they met her, they found out that there were two others that knew of her secret. Her childhood friend Kris, and her priest Father John. They were the ones that mostly kept her sane as she grew up; and Kaldur couldn't help but feel a little jealous, though he kept it hidden very well._ (A/n: had to have a little comedy after such heavy and sad memories)_

Finally, it was near the time of the explosion, and everyone heard of Shadow's guilt of stabbing her friends in the back. Then everything went black, "Now, we just have to connect her past and present self. Once we piece back both of her memories together, then everything would be fixed." Easier said than done.

They easily found the one with the unscarred memories in Aria's young, innocent self; but when they found the other one, that was when the problem came. There was another fight,_ (A/n: And we'll just skip that since I suck at fight scenes)_ but they were able to get her.

The team kept the violent one down while Kaldur led the younger one to her. He took one look at the girl and he felt sorry for giving her these bad memories and scarring her innocence. Before letting go of her hand, he slightly squeezed it and whispered an apology softly to her.

The two memories joint hands, and soon transformed into the Shadow they know. Though her conscience was asleep, they could tell that she was still there.

It's now time to go back; and as instructed, they all closed their eyes and relaxed. When they opened their eyes again, they were in the beds in the med bay. Now they just wait for the anesthetics to wear off.

(1 hour later, Shadow's POV)

My eyes flutter open and all I see is darkness. Yup, I'm dead. And I know that I'm in hell. I moved to sit up, and a wave often hit me. Looks like I'm not dead. I groan, and I'm finally aware of someone else being in the room, "Aria, are you ok? Don't move around too much." Before I could say anything, strong arms gently push me back down to a laying position. The voice I knew too well, but it felt weird to hear him call my real name. "Don't strain yourself."_ (A/n: most likely you guys know who this is.)_

My eyes soon adjust, and I turned to face Kaldur standing there, "Let me guess, Bruce and Dick told you guys everything." He slightly nodded, and I let out a sigh, "How am I still alive? That explosion should of got me."

"Sorry, but I just had to ruin your plans." He grabbed my left hand, "No offense, but that plan was reckless." I look at my hand and remember how it was covered countless times in blood.

I shook my hand out of his grasp, "We shouldn't be doing this." I turned away, back to the ceiling, "I mean; I'm a murder of thousands, and you're a savior of thousands. It's better for me to be thrown to jail."

I hoped for him to leave and understand that we shouldn't be... but instead he grabs my hand again. "I can't do that. I already swore to never leave you alone. Besides, we can't hold you accounted of your killings. There's no evidence but your own testimony." He moved some hair out of my eyes, and started to lean down. But his face stopped only inches away, "But if youwere to go to jail. I'll follow you, break you out, and throw my name away." Without another word, he placed his mouth on mine.

It was soft and sweet; then it started to get fiercer. He bit down slightly on my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I allowed it. He had full dominance of me, and the room went spinning again. Our weight shifted, and he was now on the bed with me. My left hand was still tightly in his grasps, and I could feel his free hand wrap around me. My other hand started to explore through his soft hair. Then I remembered something.

I gently pushed Kaldur off, and looked at my right hand. It was there, but it was cut off by Chorro in that fight. I moved it around and it felt different yet similar at the same time. "How?"I whispered to myself.

Kaldur heard me, "How, what?" I didn't answer and kept staring at my hand. I felt Kaldur leave my side, and he turned on the lights. I blinked, and my hand was still there.

Then the pieces fell into place, "It can't be true." I sat up again, and the pain didn't come. Kaldur was back at my side, and he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" There's worry written all over his face, and then shock. I'm confused as to why he was like that, "Aria, were your eyes ever red? I mean bright red?" That didn't clear anything, so I got off the bed and headed for the mirror.

My eyes are red, and it wasn't from the contacts. I'm not even wearing them, and I can still see everything as how it is with my contacts in. Better actually. It's like my eye sight has returned, and became stronger. I look at the mirror again, and my eyes are back to being black. I need to tell Bruce about this. He must have them.

I start to head out, when Kaldur stops me, "What's wrong?"

"I just need to talk to Batman." I instantly feel guilt as I watch his face look depressed, "I just have to clarify something. I'll tell you everything when I do."

He slowly nods, "Just don't disappear again, ok? I don't like the fact that you won't tell me anything. I can't help you if you don't tell me anything."

I smile and place a small kiss on his cheek, "You've helped me already. You're a big help." With that I left the room. Wishing with everything I have, that what I think is happening isn't happening.

* * *

><p><strong>And done, for now. I regret to say I haven't even started the next chapter since once this one was done I quickly got it up. Hoping it won't take me that long again, since I know what's going to happen. And now just hit the review bottom, and you can all scream at me for taking so long. See you next time, (if even live through it all)<strong>


	32. Bring me to life

**Hey! I'm back again, and I've been hanging myself for not being able to update in who-knows-how-long. Though this chapter might not be to your liking, it's mostly a filler, I guess. But it's pretty long if you ask me. So ya, I mostly wrote this during class and on a plane. I'm now home from LA.**

**Enough about that, now it's time for the chapter. But wait: MUST READ THIS. IN THIS CHAPTER I HAD ARIA GO TO CHURCH AND STUFF, AND I'M WORRIED IF ANYONE WOULD TAKE IT AS AN OFFENSE, BUT I THOUGHT IT'LL BE NICE FOR A REASSURANCE FOR HER. AND IF YOU'RE GONNA BASH ME ABOUT IT, THEN I'LL TELL YOU THIS RIGHT NOW. I'M PART OF THE CHURCH (though I don't regularly attend) AND I'M NOT PUTTING A CHURCH REFERENCE HERE TO CONVERT ANYONE. There.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of YJ, just my own characters here. And plot.**

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Aria quickly ran to the briefing room and Batman was shocked to see her running around, "I need to ask. Did you get something from that site?" She knew already that Batman went back to do some more research, and she didn't even have to think to know that he brought something she needs.

He didn't even blink and went to a hidden vault at the back wall, "I've found some things. Though it'll take some time to read. But I think you're looking for these." He took out a pile of ancient scrolls, "I've already read through them. It'll help you understand everything. You're not all evil."

She never seen the scrolls before, but she did know that there was written documents that she wasn't allowed to see. The scrolls looked like it was well taken care of, and the date from the one labeled as the first volume went all the way back to the Sengoku period. (_A/n: search it up!)_

Time pasted, and she went through a third of the first volume before Dick comes in with his shades on. She looks up at him with a questioned glance, "Why use the shades? I though you told everyone who you were."

He shrugs, "Gives me that mysterious vibe if I wear them. Plus it's out of habit." He takes a seat across from where Aria was sitting reading the scrolls, "Kaldur seems worried again. Says something weird happened." He takes a glance at the scrolls, "How can you read that?"

Aria shrugs as her eyes scan the old calligraphy, "Being fluent in another language has its perks. Thought the writing is really old fashioned. It's just like reading something handwritten from the 15th century." Aria knew that he came here for more, and he didn't want to use the direct approach. She rolls her eyes before showing her impatience with him, "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" He asks innocently, but that just suited in her glaring at him, "Ok, the girls want to throw another party to celebrate you waking up and regaining your memories. They want it to be classy and also want you to play the piano."

She was going to agree, when something caught her off guard, "Wait, regained memories?" Dick knew something might happen, so he blotted before she would even say the question. "Where the hell did he go?" She got up and went to the door.

Kaldur was at the door, and they both crushed into each other, "Aria? What are you doing?" He asked from under her.

She looked down and morphed into a tomato, "Sorry." She quickly got off him and helps him up, "Can I ask you something. How did I lose my memories? And how did I get them back?"

There was a pause of silence before he answered, "Your brain was rejecting your memories of when you were Shadow. And we went in your memories to help you." Then he started to go into detail on how they regained her memories. "It was for your own good. It was either we give you your memories and live, or die with your innocence." Aria was silent, letting it all sink in, "I'm sorry, Aira. But we had to save you." He placed his hand on top of her's and gently squeezed it.

After more silence, she let out a long sigh, "So you all know everything." she lets out another sigh before sitting back into the couch, suddenly feeling tired of everything, "So you've seen..."

"Some of your youth. Your parents' death, the slashes, and most of the training with missions, and now. Also some of your personal life as Aria." Kaldurwatches Aria's expression for a hint of what she's thinking. But her face was, again, blank as a doll.

More silence, then finally she speaks in an unexpected tone. "Well looks like everything's out. There's no more secrets."

Kaldur was surprised of her laid back tone, "Is that all? You aren't mad, or depressed?" She shakes her head and shows him a genuine smile from when she was younger, "Why?"

"Well, life is too short. And I swore to myself that idiot did survive that explosion, then I'll start life all over and just live without any regrets." She smiles and everything felt right for her. Then she suddenly gets up, "No more looking back. Just head on to the future." She thinks to herself before heading for the door.

She stops and turns to face Kaldur, "Are you going to just sit there. Or are you coming to the party?" Without another second passing, he's beside her and they walk out. Hand in hand._ (A/n: I could stop here, but there's still more!)_

(Three hours later)

After a few hours of preparation, the cave was decorated like a fairy tale's ball, and the girls were just putting finishing touches on themselves. Aria was done and just sitting as she watched the others looking at a mirror. M'gann looked up for a second to catch the girl's eye, "I can't wait to hear you play again, what're you going to play?"

Aria smiled wryly as she remembered what happened just a few hours ago. She went back to the manor and decided to see if she could still play some songs from a while back, but found that her right hand wouldn't move the way she wanted and it caused her to make amateur mistakes. She blinked away the memory and looked back at M'gann, "You'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully you'll like it."

"Of course we'll like it." Artemis jumps in, "At school everyone talks of how great you are, and I remember how you played at your recital."

"Can I make a suggestion for a song?" Zatanna pops on, "My dad loves this song, and I've gotten a liking to it. It's called Moonlight Sonata." Aria slightly nodded.

"Can I also suggest for you to sing?" M'gann squealed, "It'll be nice for a love song to be played!" Aria silently reacted to that, and more memories played through her head. After her getting mad at not being able to play, she went to her room and read more of the scrolls. She found out that every generation, only one would be the strongest and have the powers of the others in their generation. She didn't care much, but then she remembers there's one she'll hate to have. "Aria?" M'gann broke her train of thought and she looked up, "Are you ok?"

Aria nods with a small smile, "I'm fine." She sees that they were now done and gets up from where she was sitting, "Let's go."

They all got out of the room and the guys saw them. They weren't any different then when they got dressed up for the recital, but the effect was different. Smiles seemed brighter, and bonds stronger. They all found their rightful partners and went to the main hall. There's classical music playing in the background by orchestras from around the world, and it added to the high class fairy tale that little girls dream of.

M'gann squealed as she took a camera out and starts taking pictures of everyone since she wasn't able to last time. She saw Kaldur and Aria standing arms linked, and quickly shot a picture, "To think that you were both wearing red that night! It's like fate or something!" _(A/n: Ya, fate. Ha-ha-ha!)_

Zatanna comes in with a smirk matching Dick's, "Ironically, he even said you'll look good in red." Kaldur instantly turned red and she left them alone, softly giggling to herself. They both watch Dick and Zatanna start to laugh and they both thought,_ "A couple of trolls."_

"They're too perfect for each other." Aria decides and Kaldur nods in agreement.

"I'm not sure whether to say it's a match made in heaven, or hell." Kaldur thought aloud and they both laughed. A waltz started to play and Kaldur stuck his hand out, "May I have this dance, me lady?"

Aria softly takes his hand and smiles, "You may, kind sir." They walk arms linked to the dance floor in the center of the room and followed the beat of the music in a graceful, fast waltz. Kaldur effortlessly led Aria through the dance while she follows flawlessly. "Where'd you learn how to dance like this?"

Kaldur shrugs and a smile grew on his face, "Being the apprentice of my king has made me accustomed to these things. Though it's quite different from being underwater." She returns his smile and they kept dancing the same pace with their eyes locked in place. Fixated with one another, they don't notice the others joined in.

Three songs past and a sudden disturbance rings through the room. It was a Wally who messed with the playlist, which resulted in screamo music being played. Everyone knew and turned to him, "Uh, sorry?" He responded awkwardly as they all roll their song soon changed, and things went back to what it was before. Everyone was in their own little worlds again as they pranced around the room.

Some of them would talk, and Aria could hear them as they pasted. "I can't wait till she plays" and "She's going to play soon." mostly came to her ears, and she didn't feel like dancing anymore. She decided to get some air, and Kaldur noticed that she wasn't feeling well, "I'll come with you." He whispered softly to her ear, but she shook her head.

"Just stay here. I just need some air." She left before he could say more and felt the cool spring dusk air wrap around her. She watches the sun set down the horizon and her eyes shone with troubled tears on the edge of falling. "Would I be able to play?" She asked aloud to no one in per tickler. She look at her right hand and remembered again. "Is Aria finally dead? What can I do now? Who am I, if I can't perform anymore?"

The only think that helps her, music, is now light years away. The only other thing that shows the connection to her family was music, and now it's gone. The new path she was gonna take was to just perform, but now she has no new path. And her promise to never kill again would be broken if she were to ever sing. All thoughts brought her to tears, and nothing she did worked to make her stop.

The cold air blew harder now, and she felt alone. Until there was a sense of warmed behind her as she felt arms wrap around her, "I had a feeling that you'll be like this." Kaldur whispered softly behind her, "What's wrong?" She didn't want to tell him. He already did so much for her, but something in her made her say it. And she finally gave in. She told him everything, and the whole time he just held her and listened.

Once everything was out, she felt a little better and relaxed into Kaldur's chest. The scent of him overwhelmed her, calming her more. It smelt like high tide, but there was another unidentifiable scent; it as mystical and smelt earthy and fresh. After some silence, she lets it the last of her worries. "What should I do? I wouldn't be Aria Muses anymore." Her voice cam out calmer then she actually felt.

Kaldur slightly chuckles into Aria's hair, "What happened to living without regrets? I know that you'll regret not playing, but I know you can get over this. Plus I'm here." He hurries his face into her soft velvet hair, "I'll even be your right hand when you want to play. Though I'll be a horrid mess considering I don't even know how to play." He then moves and whispers softly into her ear, "Plus I'm 100% sure you wouldn't kill anyone when you sing. You and your voice is the most beautiful things I've seen. And I've seen a lot."

"But..."

"No buts." he cuts off sternly, "You're strong. You can control it. Now stop thinking negative thoughts, either way I'm here beside you."

Aria nods and smiles, "Ok, I'll stop." She wraps her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "You're the best thing that ever happened in my life." She whispered. Kaldur smiles and wraps his arms around her waist.

They swayed there, to the neat of the music that found itself outside, in a softer melody of the night. Another started to play, but they both stopped, "It's time for you to play. You ready?" She nods still a bit uncertain, but a bit more confident, and the make their way back, arms linked together.

They got it the piano, and Aria sat on the bench. It was e one she always practiced on, but it felt different to her. Instead of playing from memory, Dick gave her a mini projector that lets her search for music anywhere. The first song she played a couple times years ago since she sprain her right wrist before. The song was designed for both hands, but can be played with only one hand. She'd choose _Tros Grandes Études Op 76_ by Alkan. She took a quick breath for luck, and started the song by sight reading. She took a quick glance to Kaldur and he gave her a reassuring smile.

The others hadn't noticed Aria at the piano until she started to play. They all turned to watch her, as her left hand flew across the keys. Though the song was half its tempo and some notes were missed, they hadn't noticed at all. Aria's face kept its calm demeanor, and her hand moved seemingly flawless. But in the inside, she was having a melt down at every note missed. She just kept telling herself to keep going, or it'll highlight the mistakes being made.

She got the hang of the song, and was able to focus in making it sound like the way she usually plays it. The notes danced, making the room become a grand ball. The song soon ended, and they were left speechless, and could only respond with a round of applause. She took another breath and felt more confident that she placed both and on the piano now. Kaldur caught this and took a step forward, but was stopped when Aria slightly shook her head. Their eyes met for a second, and he could tell that she's going to be ok.

She looked at the screen and the song she just played last wee showed itself. It was easy for her before, but she wasn't sure of what her right would do since it moved all over the place. Taking one last breath, she started to song the _Waltz of the Flowers _which was still fresh in her memory. Saying a small prayer for luck, she started.

It sounded pretty plain without an orchestra, but it was still beautiful. Aria got past the beginning, and she could feel the sweat run down her forehead. Her right hand slightly pulsed from the pain threatening to freeze in the middle of the song, but it didn't make her stop or slow. Stretching wasn't an issue before, but with the sudden quick notes and large movements, she had to force her hand to get use to it in that few minutes.

At the corner of her eye, she could see her friends starting to dance to the light beat song and the corners of her mouth rose slightly. Near the end of the song, the pain subsided into a soft buzz; and once the final chord rang out, the pain was nothing more then a small itch. Again with the applause, she was satisfied with the result. Having a bigger smile on her face, she continued to play all through the night. At the end, she forgot that she might never be able to sing again.

(The next day, Sunday)

Aria got up at her usual time on this day. Dressed half formally and half casually, she got to the church at nine in the morning. She scanned the building and found who she was looking for. "Father John!" She called, and a gray haired man turned around with a big smile reaching his brown eyes.

"Aria, early as always." Aria walks up to Father with a big smile on her face, "Something good must of happened to you."

She didn't even hesitate to nod, "Yes, but I came early to confess. If you don't mind." The priest nods and leads her to the reconciliation room. As always, she kneels in front of a screen as Father John sat opposite the screen. Saying the prayer, she lets out the list of sins she's committed. It was a long list; she confessed to the killings she did that past week, the lies she spoke, and the betrayal to her friends. In earlier years, her eyes would have been soaked in tears, but she didn't shed a single tear until she spoke about betraying her friends' trust. Inside her heart, she's happy to know that her friends forgave her , but she still had to confess it in front of The Lord.

When all was done, Father John said his prayer to her, stating that The Lord has forgiven her and that she is forever loved. He gave her a prayer to say ten times in a row as penance, and she came out feeling even more better. Father John and Aria came out of the room, and had a small chat before he had to get ready for the mass.

After he left, she started to walk towards the area where the music ministry was to gather. As always, she wasn't the only one there. "Hey Aria, you finished with your reconciliation?" Kris was sitting in a stool next to his guitar case.

"Ya, it always helps." She answers with a shrug, and he nods in understanding. Aria takes a seat on the piano beside Kris, "So where's the songs we play?"

"Carly had it noted in the book." He points to the book on top of the piano, and Aria grabs it. She flips to the first song, and Kris had to point out something, "You seem happier. Something happened?" Aria looks at him with a raised eyebrow, rolls her yes. Of course he'll know, she thought.

She didn't tell him every detail as always, but she gave him a good overview of what happened to make her feel more like herself. Which he always seemed to comment on. However, when she was recalling the events, she remembered that little curse about her voice now. Without even blinking, Kris knew that something was up, "You seem really moody today. First happy, now sad. What's up?" She shook her head, not really wanting to share. Ad before he could push for details, the other members of the music ministry came and he ended it there.

She was safe for now, but she knew that he'll keep pushing the envelope once they were alone again. Aria let out a sigh and sank into the piano bench, plundering about how she was gonna get out of this situation.

(Wayne Manor)

The team was over here to hang out and see the secret word of the dynamic duo known as Batman and Robin. They were able to see the cave and had a tour, with Wally getting lost, of Wayne Manor. Now they were just sitting around the living room. It was ten o'clock and they were bored. "Hey, where's Aria?" Artemis asked, suddenly noticing the absence of one of their members.

"I actually don't know." Dick answered, shocking everyone in the room, "What? She always seem to disappear for most of the day on Sundays. Never know where she goes, and when I ask she just answers 'Out'."

"That doesn't look suspicious at all." Wally jumps in with a wicked smile. "You never tried to follow her?"

Robin nods, "Tried once, and got knocked our by her somehow." He sheepishly answered.

"Well, looks like we found what we can do." Zatanna smiled, joining in the with a devious smile on her face. "Why don't we find out? There's more of us, and she can't take all of us down."

Artemis joins in, "Let's do it. Better then just sitting around here." Zatanna and her high fives.

"Wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy?" M'gann wondered aloud, "Isn't that disrespectful to Aria?"

"She could be doing something that we might need to know about, right? I mean she was an assassin." Wally pointed out.

Kaldur shot the speedster a dark look, "She won't do it on her free will. She isn't like that." His voice came out dark and filled with venom that Wally took a step back and found protection behind Conner. "Aria has a right to a private life."

"Ah come on Kadur," Dick smirked and placed his arm around their leaders shoulders, "Aren't you little bit curious to what she does every week at this day? I mean, she could be with someone else, and that someone may steal her away." Kaldur didn't even need to think to know that Dick was addressing Kris as being a threat to his relationship with Aria. "Well, it's your call. We're not gonna judge knowing that you're curious."

That cracked him. A few minutes later, they were all walking down the streets of Gotham. They're tracking her down by her cellphone thanks to Dick, and found it coming from a general area at the park. They got there, and a wave of déjà vu hit all of them. The scene was the exact same as in Aria's memory, and they quickly looked around for the church that was in her memory.

They found it. It was facing the middle of the park, and the front had an enormous circle stain glass holding pictures illustrating scriptures of the bible. The church looked almost like the chathirdral, sharing its large arches and a slight gothic exterior. But the whole building itself was a sight to behold. On the top, the bells rang 10 times, ringing the hour; and below, the church goers were heading inside to celebrate the Eucharist, dressed in their Sunday bests.

Without another question, the team headed inside like the others and found seats near the front of the church. Inside was just as amazing as the outside; high aches, paintings of angels on the ceilings, pews in organized rows, and candles everywhere. And not to mention all the crucifixes setup in many corners of the hall.

Like the other church goers, they found themselves a spot near the front beside the music section. Few minutes after sitting down, they see the music section start to fill with children and some older teens. Then they see two people they know. Kris came in first and sat on a stool, while Aria walks over to the piano. "_So are we going to watch her for the whole day?" _M'gann asked through the mind link.

"_Well, she usually comes back after lunch."_ Dick answered,_ "So let's try to see everything."_

"_But aren't we suppose to do anything?_" Conner wondered, "_There's suppose to be things we have to do, right?"_

"_We'll just follow what the others are doing. And don't stand out, we don't want Aria to see us."_ Wally concluded, and right on que music started to play and everyone stood to let Father John walk down the middle to the front of the church.

(1 hour later) (Aria's POV)

The mass went on without any difficulties, but I did make rookie mistakes on the songs for the melody. Now, the only thing to do now is avoid Kris's questions and I'm home free! By tomorrow he'd forget everything.

I play the final measure for the song, and I watch in the corner of my eye as more people started to leave. At the end, whoever was left clapped for the choir and they started to leave. Then I felt it, someone was watching me, and its not just one. It was a group, somewhere.

I was gonna turn to see who was watching me, but then Kris sat beside me on the bench, "You're off today. Those mistakes you made weren't suppose to be there. You played these songs hundreds of times." He turns to me, and I try to avoid eye contact. He didn't like it and forced me to look at him by moving my face to him, "Don't deny it. There's something up, now spill. Or else." He had a cruel smile on his face and my eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't dare." I whispered harshly to him, but his smile grew as his hand started to go for my stomach and tickle me till I barfed. I can't avoid it any longer, "Ok! I'll spill." I let out a sigh as I saw his hand move away and he let go of my chin. I turned away from him again, and found a new interest to the keys on the piano. "You know how I told you that that group of specialized killers have special powers that are unique only to them?" I waited for Kris to nod, "Well, remember that Angel girl I told you about?"

"You mean the one who can kill someone when she sings?" I nod, and gulp down the lump forming in my throat, "What about her?"

My throat felt dry, but my voice held its strength, "Well, for some reason I got her powers, as well as the others. And I can't sing now, unless I want to kill someone." I sheepishly smile at him, and he just blinked.

It felt like eternity until he finally spoke, "That's it? That's what your sad about that its making you mess up?" I open my mouth to say something, but he spoke first, "I know you wouldn't be able to do that. I mean its you. I know you would never let that happened. I mean, you defeated that whole organization by yourself. You can sing without killing anyone." He grabbed my arm and a guitar case holding an electric, and pulled us along towards the door. "Now I know what song you have to sing at the park. And there's no backing out of this one at any cost."

"But Kris, I'll kill people!" I gasped out, but his grip didn't lose, "Kris, I'm not singing. I'll just play, you sing."

"Nope, it's your turn to open now." And he started to laugh to himself as he pulled me along to follow his fast pace to the park.

(Kaldur's POV)

I watched as Aria runs out with Kris, and I couldn't beat down the urge to follow them. So I got up and started to head in the same direction they were going. I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't just see her as a good friend, and I don't want to see her leave me. It's a good thing she hasn't noticed me yet.

I hear the others get up and follow, but I hear them getting further and further. Where exactly is Kris taking Aria?

(Park) (Aria's POV)

We get the park and Kris plugs his electric into a small portable amp, which he then plugs into one of those outdoor outlets found on the ground. He then grabs a hand mic and plugs that into a another small amp and hands it to me. He gets out another mic, and places it on a stand set up in front of him. "Ready? You'd already know what song it is by hearing it, and I want you to sing it nice and loud to get everyone's attention." Before I could say anything, and starts to play a melody I've heard him first play a long time ago.

I gulped as the lyrics played through my head, and looked at the mic. I missed the que to start singing, and Kris resumed. Around me, people started to gather, and my throat kept clenching close. I missed it again, and people started to boo a bit. Kris stopped playing, and started to whisper into my ear, "Don't worry about it. You're strong. You can control it. Now stop thinking negative thoughts, I'm here beside you." It was the words Kaldur said to me the night before. I have to stop making people worry. I nodded a reply and Kris started to replay the song, '_Bring me to life',_ and I prayed that nothing happens and I closed my eyes as I sang on que. (_italics is Aria, bold is Kris)_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

I opened my eyes Kris came in singing to, and our voices molded into a perfect duet.

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**I can't wake up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me**

_call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**

_bid my blood to run_

**I can't wake up**

_before I come undone_

**Save me**

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

People started to jump, and I began to dance around feeling the music take over. And there doesn't seem to be anyone that are dying.

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**I can't wake up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me**

_call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**

_bid my blood to run_

**I can't wake up**

_before I come undone_

**Save me**

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_only you are the life among the dead_

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

_don't let me die here_

**there must be something more**

_bring me to life_

It was amazing. I got all the high notes, and with Kris's scream singing, it sounded like the original song.

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**I can't wake up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me**

_call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**

_bid my blood to run_

**I can't wake up**

_before I come undone_

**Save me**

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

_Bring me to life_

The last notes rang out, and soon the sound of the crowd flooded the air as they placed money into a hat that Kris placed down before. I looked around, and everyone seemed 100% alive. Maybe it was wrong, or not and Incan control it. I'd have to ask Bruce to help me, and I still have to read those scrolls. It'll hold more information there.

(In the crowd, Kaldur's POV)

I watched her performance in the crowd, and it was amazing. I knew that she'd be fine. She seems happy up there with a mic in her hand. I watched as she hands the mic to Kris and he hands the guitar to her. They start to play another song that I didn't know the title to, and I couldn't help but over hear a conversation between two girls the same age as me beside me. "See, I told you. They're here every Sunday, and they're the best." A blonde girl whispered loudly into her friend's ear.

"The guy there is cute." Her friend whispered back, pointing a Kris.

"Ya he is, but he's already together with that girl." The blonde pouted slightly, "If they weren't, I would have him already. But you can't compare to the bond between them. It's like they were meant to be lovers."

I tuned into this, and couldn't help but speak out to the girl. "How do you know that they're together?" She turns to me, and slightly blushes. I mentally rolled my eyes, and waited for her to speak.

"Oh, well. If you see him sing a love song, he has this soft look in his eyes, and he would sometimes turn to watch her hammer down the guitar. Just watch, they're doing one right now." Ad right on que, Kris started to sing.

**Since the moment I spotted you**

**Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes**

**My stomach's filled with the butterflies**

**And it's alright**

**Bouncing round from cloud to cloud**

**I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down**

**If I said I didn't like it then you know I lied**

**Every time I try to talk to you**

**I get tongue-tied**

**Turns out, everything I say to you**

**Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

**So I will say why don't you and I get together and take on the world, be together forever**

**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

**So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon**

**and straight on to heaven**

**Cause without you they're never gonna let me in**

And just as the girl said, he stopped singing, and had a look on his face that suggests that he's in love with Aria. Was it an act, or a true fact?

**When is this fever going to break ?**

**I think I've handled more than any man can take**

**I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around**

**And it's alright**

**Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud**

**I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down**

**If I said I didn't like it then you know I lied**

**Every time I try to talk to you**

**Get tongue-tied**

**Turns out, everything I say to you**

**Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

**So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world**

**and be together forever**

**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

**So I say why don't you and I get together, fly to the moon**

**and straight on to heaven**

**Cause without you they're never gonna let me in**

**Slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end**

**But about the same time you walk by**

**And I say oh here we go again, oh**

I watched Aria's fingers dance over the guitar, and my eyes caught Kris's. In his eyes, I must look like the enemy. I can read his eyes practically screaming, "Don't even think about it."

**Every time I try to talk to you**

**I get tongue-tied**

**Turns out, everything I say to you**

**Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

**So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world**

**and be together forever**

**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

**So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon**

**and straight on to heaven**

**Cause without you they're never gonna let me in**

**So I'll say why don't you and I get together take and on the world**

**and be together forever**

**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

**So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon**

**and straight on to heaven**

**Cause without thee they're never going to let me in**

**So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever**

**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

The song ended, as I watched unwantedly as Kris whispered something to Aria and the smile on his face grew into amusement as her eyes widen slightly. She says something back, and he turns back to the mic. "How's everyone today?" The crowd cried a response before he talked again, "Today is a special treat. We'll have a sing off with one person from the crowd. And I choose who I'm gonna duel." He points to the crowd and his finger lands on me, "I choose you, if you dare to face me!"

I returned his smile and went up. Once I was in view of everyone, Aria finally noticed that Kris pointed to me, and she looked like she was about to fall over. But at the corner of my eye, I can see that she's happy to see me. I walk up to Kris, and find that we're the same height so we met eye to eye. "You ready?" Kris asked, his mouth away from the mic, "Whoever gets more screams from the crowd gets Aria's heart."

I smiled at this. I already have her heart, but he doesn't now that. Well, I'll just do this so he can step down. He hands me the mic and I turn to ace Aria, "I only really know one song by heart." She smiles and waits for me to tell her the song. It was now or never, I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Yes a cliff, it's just I can't find any songs that they should sing as a face off. That's where you come in. Suggest songs for Kaldur and Kris to sing to, and it doesn't have to be a love song. Any song, and bring it to reviews! Faster the song suggestions, the faster the next chapter comes. I already have it done, just need songs. Well, see you!<strong>


	33. Author's Note

**I am so sorry to everyone still following this, and any new follows and stuff. Every time I see in my email that someone reviewed, followed or favorited this story it made me cry in both happiness and pain. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to get to the ending, but life got too complicated. And I'm sorry this isn't the chapter you wanted but an author's note. I kept debating whether or not to do this, but I've come to the point where I need to ask ou fans for help.**

**Now I need all of you to make a choice, voting will be via polls on my page. And by next week from today (or earlier) I swear, and I really do, to get the last chapter up. This choice shill pick an event that's important for the idenity of one character, or it could effect two, its your guys' choice.**

**Now the choice is this:**

**A: Blade removes his mask in front of Shadow, showing his true face. He smiles softly to her and his voice rings out his name, "Just call me Dlyan."**

**Or**

**B: Blade removes hs mask in front of Shadow, showing his true face. Shadow's eyes widen to the shock at the too familiar face of her bed friend. Kris.**

**And now it's up to you guys to choose. Again I'm sorry for taking way too long, and I really don't deserve your forgiveness. Also I'm grateful to everyone who's read my story up to here. Reading back to what I've written, I finally relized that I suck at writing. But you stayed with it, and I'm truly grateful to you all.**

**Please head over to my page to vote on the poll. till nex time!**


	34. Ending with a start

**Well, it's finally here! Last chapter, and I hope envy one likes it. It all ends here. So enjoy! Also I apologies in advance for any grammar or speeding mistakes, for some reason my head is just dead the whole dang time.**

**Disclaimer: Never did own Young Justice. Just my own characters.**

* * *

><p>(Kaldur's POV)<br>Kris hands me the mic and I turn to face Aria, "I only really know one song by heart." She smiles and waits for me to tell her the song. It was now or never, I guess. "Because you live, by Jesse Mccartney." I noticed Aria slightly blush and I had a triumph smile on my face.

"So what's your name?" Kris comes back and I turn to him with a calm face.

"Just call me Kaldur." I answer then I hear the song start to play. Time to get this over with.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
>It's the end of the world in my mind<br>Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
>I've been looking for the answer<br>Somewhere  
>I couldn't see that it was right there<br>But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<em>

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
>Cuz of you, made it through every storm<br>What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
>I'm so glad I found an angel<br>Someone  
>Who was there when all my hopes fell<br>I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<br>Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why  
>I carry on when I lose the fight<br>I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<em>

_Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has everything I need to survive<em>

_Because you live, I live, I live_

I finished and got the crowd's cheers going, and some tears flowing from the women. I can see in the corner of my eye that Aria was smiling, which got me to feel even better. Of course Kris didn't see this as he started to walk towards me with a sneer on his face. "You have a pretty good voice, but you still can't really beat me." I smirk back at him, and hand back the mic to him.

"Remember, whoever gets more screams, gets her heart." I whisper back to him, and he returns my smirk. I watch him whisper in Aria's ear and I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to move him out of the way, but I had to keep it together.

* * *

><p>(Kris's POV)<br>I don't know what this Kaldur person's problem is, but I doubt that I'll lose to him. Ya sure, he's good, but I'm better. And I have more experience in capturing the hearts of the audience. This guy is just a creep trying to get it in with Aria. Time to show him who's boss here. There's no way I'm giving her to him. When I saw him staring at Aria, it made my skin crawl and I had to step in.

I'm not the possessive type, but I am the protective kind. And this guy has that looks in his eyes that screams, "_That's my girl,_" and I know he's one of those creeps here in Gotham. He looks like a good guy, but you know what they say, "_Never judge a book by its cover._" Especially in Gotham. Time to show this guy what's what.

I hear the song start, and I feel the beat run through me as I hear the crowd clap to the beat. '_Someone like you_' was made for me to sing. To bad Kaldur, but I've already won.

_You got a price tag hanging on the back of your dress,  
>You got your shoes undone and your hair is a mess,<br>But no one sees you like I do_

_You roll the windows down when it's starting to rain, yeah,  
>Everybody else might think you're insane,<br>But no one sees you like I do_

_Cause the little things don't mean much to me  
>My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you<br>Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
>My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,<br>You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do  
>I'd cross the world for someone like you<br>Someone like you; a girl like you  
>Someone like you<em>

_You love the sing along when you don't know the words,  
>You lock your keys in your car right next to your purse, yeah,<br>No one sees you like I do_

_You only show up right out of the blue,  
>Then 20 minutes late, 5's early for you, yeah,<br>No one sees you like I do_

_Cause the little things don't mean much to me  
>My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you<br>Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
>My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,<br>You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do,  
>I'd cross the world for someone like you<em>

_Yeah, you're perfectly imperfect, my love  
>Oh, I'll be waiting up all night because your little things, all the stupid things,<br>Oh, the little things, don't mean much to me  
>My girl, I'd cross the whole world, for someone like you<br>Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
>My unpredictable girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you<br>Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
>My unpredictable girl, impossible girl,<br>You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do,  
>I'd cross the world for someone like you<br>Someone like you; a girl like you  
>Someone like you<br>I'd cross the whole world  
>A girl like you<br>Someone like you_

Even before the song ended, the crowd already cried out loud and it's much more of a difference then the other. I turned to see Kaldur looking defeated, and Aria smiling at me, oblivious to the fact that the song was for her. Well, she can be sickly smart sometimes, but she's kind of still new to the concept of love I guess.

I see her turn to Kaldur to give him a small congratulation, but then something else flashed between her eyes. I've seen that look before. It's the look she has when she's playing with all her heart, it's the look she has when she sees her family's portrait. And I know what that look means, but its also different. It holds a stronger meaning in them, and its making me doubt my earlier thoughts. She's in love with this stranger? How can that be? Do they know each other somehow, or is it just love at first sight for her? I thought she didn't do that. She's careful with the people around her, but I can tell she has all her walls down to this guy. Just who is he?

* * *

><p>(Aria's POV)<br>I feel that Kris wants to know something, and I turn to be faced with the truth. Would I be able to tell him about the team? Am I even allowed to tell him that? I only told him about the assassin thing, not the covert-league-of-teenagers-saving-the-world thing. Though he'd go crazy since he's a herophille, I can't really tell him can I?

Kris didn't say anything and just turned back to the crowd with a fake smile on his face. "Well, that's all for today." He spoke into the mic and the crowd let out a loud complaint, "Sorry, but we have places to go and people to see! See you all next week!" With that the crowd let out a final whine before leaving little by little, as Kris starts to pack up the stuff.

I just know that something's up. I turn to Kaldur to say something, but he disappeared somewhere. I would have ran to look for him, but I had to see if my best friend was alright. I walk up to him as he placed the money from his hat into his pocket, and he didn't even look at me. "Aria, there's nothing wrong." Of course he'd know what I was gonna ask, "I just feel tired today."

I can easily tell he's lying, so I cross my arms in front of my chest. "I doubt it. You're not ok. I tell you what's up, now it's your turn. And don't answer with the sky." The corner of his mouth didn't even twitch. Something is defiantly up. "You know you can tell me anything."

There was a short pause before he finally spoke, "You love that Kaldur person, don't you?" My eyes instantly shot out. Was it that easy to see? I feel my face grow hotter and Kris lets out a sigh, "I'm right. Just answer, do you at least know the guy?" I look at Kris square in the eye and I can tell he's worried that I fell in love with a man I don't even know.

I let out a soft sigh before finally filling the silence, "I do know him. He's a great guy, and he helped me out a lot." Something in my expression must of told him that it's ok since he dropped it and returned to the goofy fun loving friend I know and love.

"So," Kris held that vowel out a bit too long for comfort, "you've got yourself a boyfriend." And here comes the teasing. Is it too late to ask for the gloomy Kris again? "How come you never told me about him? I had to meet him like this, so you have to tell me now." Well here goes nothing. I opened my mouth to tell him some lie, but then I get another feeling of someone watching us. Better safe then sorry I guess. I have to check it out.

"I'll tell you, but first I have to check on something." I turn but then stop to say one last thing, "Meet me outside of the restaurant. I'll be there shortly after." I waved Kris goodbye and went to blend with the crowd. Time to see who's on my trail.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

The team saw Kaldur walk away from Aria and Kris looking crestfallen, and headed towards him. They witness the whole thing and know what he's thinking since their minds were still linked. They were going to say something when they see Aria walk away from Kris and turned to each other before all deciding to confront Aria about what happened.

Kaldur was reluctant and stays a few paces behind the team as they follow Aria through the streets of Gotham. _"Where's she going?"_ They all wondered in unison as they follow her through a back ally.

It was getting harder to see now even when the sun was at its peek, and what was to come was never expected. One minute they were all standing up and walking towards the end of the ally; and the next, they were suspended high in the air between the two buildings and what looks like a red net.

They all yelled in response and didn't know who or what did this. Kaldur snapped out of his daze and drawn his swords and shreds the nets to pieces. They landed in what looked like a pool of blood under their feet. Before anything could be said they heard movement behind them at the mouth of the ally. They all turned without question and came face to face with Aria, her eyes a blazing red, "I knew I had some tails behind me. Should have known earlier." She smiles to them, but it was just a mask to what she was really feeling, and that was hurt with slight embarrassment. "Do I want to know why, or should the reason for you guys following me be kept secret?"

Wally broke fearing what Aria would do if they kept silent, "We were curious and bored!" Everyone turned to him with a slight glare, but he didn't care. "Is that so wrong? You didn't have to be so secretive and make people curious that they'd do stupid things." Silence was his only answer as the air filled with tension.

The air finally lifted when Aria let out a sigh, "That's true, but that's still not a reason to follow me like a stalker." A wave of guilt ran through the team, but was soon washed away when Aria smiles at them, "I can't blame you guys, curiosity is what drives you all so it's no problem. Since you want to know what I do today, then follow me. There's one more stop."

"Wait," Dick spoke out, "Someone's hurt, we have to help them." He pointed to the blood on the floor, and it quickly moved on its own like a snake towardsAria. Everyone paled at the sight as they watch the blood have a mind of its own and fly back into a large cut on Aria's left hand. Aria's eyes shining a more brilliant shade of red as the wound closed instantly, and the blood was gone. Her eyes returned to their black gaze.

"What was that? It wasn't magic." Zatanna wondered out loud.

"I might never be able to un-see that." Artemis shivered, "You're just getting creepier the more we know." M'gann was the only girl who was speechless, as she grabbed hold of Conner so she could shield her eyes.

Aria shrugs, "Hey, my whole life was messed up. This is a new power I got after that whole incident last time. Apparently I get the powers the others got, so I can now manipulate my blood into different forms. I just learnt how to use it. It's actually not that hard."

"So that trap was an experiment? What if it failed?" Dick smirked.

"Then I would've knocked each one of you with these. That's how I got you last time." Aria takes out a hand full of thin needles out of nowhere. "Didn't think it'll actually work."

"What others do you have?" Conner stepped in, "I remember fighting one, and he had the same strength as I do."

"If its like the files say, then you'd have eight new powers." Dick remembered, "One was a blood manipulator, apparently he could also grow his limbs back in a matter of seconds. Another can make a person go insane by just looking directly into their eyes; a spell caster, with basic skills; one that camouflages like M'gann; another with speed; sharp vision.."

Kaldur cut him off, "And the ability to kill when they sing." Aria slightly shivered at the ice in his voice. She turns to look him straight in the eye, but he doesn't do the same. He was mad at himself for losing, and he doesn't want to face her knowing that what he promised with Kris will hold strong. Tension returned, and no one knows what's going to happen. "If you'd excuse me." He turns to leave, and left the ally.

But Aria wouldn't have it, so she told the others the address and who to meet before rushing to Kaldur's side. "Kaldur!" She scans the crowd and sees him heading towards the docks. Without thinking, she morphs into the environment and runs to where he was. She grabs him and pulls him toward another shadowed ally. Once inside she returns back and Kaldur wouldn't look at her, "What's wrong, why aren't you looking at me?"

"It's nothing." He still won't look at her, "I just need to go home." She grabs his arm to stop him, "Let go."

"No, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? If I did, then tell me."

"It's not you." He looks at her shocked, "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing!" Hurt is painted all over her face, "You seemed fine before you and Kris went at each other. Your mood changed when he won." Realization fills her eyes, "You're bummed out of being beaten!?"

"No, like I said, it's nothing. I'm fine." He got his arm out of her grasps and she stood there looking lost.

"Please Kaldur. Why don't you tell me?"

"Because it's a waste of time. I can handle it." Without a second to waste, small arms encircle him, "Aria, let go."

"No, you helped me when I was down. Now it's my turn." Her grip on him is stronger now, "You're not alone. You have me here, and I'll help. Just tell me."

Kaldur let out a sigh, "Aria, are you really happy with me? She was left silent, not able to understand what he was saying, "I don't even know what I'm saying. I guess I'm giving up. I'm not a right match for you as Kris is. I guess what I'm saying is that you'd be happier with Kris."

"Are you stupid or something? Why're you comparing yourself to him anyways?" She let go of him, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Please Kaldur, tell me what got you thinking this way." He didn't want to recall what happened, but the words came out without him knowing. And soon the string of events came out, along with his insecurities.

In the end he couldn't look her in the eye and found new interest for his boots. A heartbeat past and Aria slightly giggled, "Is that all?" He looked at her, and she placed her hand on his cheek, "Don't ever think like that. Those are just rumors which have no proof. I could never like Kris the way I like you. I love him as a brother, and we work well together because of that mutual feeling. I doubt I can every forget about you Kaldur, you saw practically everything and was able to put up with a mess like me. Just because I don't love you now, doesn't mean I won't later right?" She hugs him and softly whispers into his ear, "Plus, with what I had to go through, I'm careful of those who get close to me. So, it's less then likely for me to fall for a guy who can play music well."

With those words, he felt like a big idiot, and had a smile to match his new title. Kaldur wrapped his arms around her waist and buries his face into her hair, breathing in her very existent. Kaldur slightly backed off to face her again, and places his lips on top of hers. Not a moment past before she returns the kiss. He bites her lip for entrance, and she complies giving him full control.

Eternity came and they finally released each other. Aria placed her heard on his chest and listened to his heart play out a steady beat. "Sorry, I shouldn't have thought that way." Kaldur whispered into her ear.

"There's no need to apologies." She looks up at him and smiles, "You feeling better?" Kaldur nods and kisses her forehead. She was gonna say more, but her stomach rumbled cutting the words forming from her mouth. Kaldur couldn't help but laugh at her expression, "It's not funny. I'm hungry, and I can't help it."

"Then lets go to lunch." He suggests with a new smile.

She nods, "The others are with Kris, and he kind of wants to meet everyone. Is that ok?" She asked sheepishly, and he nods. They walk to the restaurant hand in hand, and meet Kris outside the restaurant. "Hey Kris." She waves, and the blonde boy waves back.

"If you're wondering, your friends are inside in the private room in the back." Aria nods and start heading in. Kris stops Kaldur before he gets to the door, "Actually, I'd like to talk to you for a moment. Alone." Everyone stopped and Aria moved away from the door, but Kris saw this and started to push her back inside, "Just go inside and order some food. We'd be there shortly." Without another word, he pushed her inside and he turns to Kaldur. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Kaldur felt hesitant, but follows the older boy down thee street. A heavy cloud of silence flew between the two, and Kaldur couldn't slow his heart down as nervousness filled his gut. Seconds pasted before the beast of silence died off, "Look, there's nothing you have to worry about. I'm not gonna say to back off. And sorry about before." Kaldur looked at Kris, a bit confused, "I can tell you're a good guy by how Aria sees you. And trust me, she usually doesn't trust much people because of her status and all, and other factors. But you make her happy, so I can't say anything to stop you from being with her. It's been a while since I've actually seen her smile like that."

Kaldur let out a sigh of relief, but then choked when Kris threw a punch nearly hitting him in the jaw. Instead, it hits the wall beside him, and Kris's outstretched arm is inches away from his face. "But remember one thing. She's like a sister to me, so hurt her and you'd see the seven wonders of Gotham." A cruel smirk played on Kris's lips, and Kaldur could slightly see the red in his eyes. Without a word, Kaldur slowly nodded his head and the kind cheerful Kris came back. "Good, now lets get lunch. I'm starving." He pats Kaldur's shoulder and starts heading back to the restaurant. Kaldur blinked a bit to process what just happened, and realized that he was accepted by Kris. So taking a deep breath in, he followed Kris's example and went back to the others.

* * *

><p>(Aria's POV)<br>Waiting at the restaurant and thinking of what's going on between them just made me more nervous. Really, anything could happen. I see them come in and my mind went blank. I fought the urge to run to them and ask what was that all about. And I barely made it. They came in like nothing happened, I'm just too curious!

During my little freak out, they both sat down opposite sides of me. I'm sitting at the end of the rectangle table and Kaldur was to my right, while Kris to my left. We did introductions and all that, and ordered our food. I feel kind of feel bad for the Langs since Wally would eat practically everything they have in stock. There was a sort of calm before the storm, ad that storm was Kris's desire to know details, "So, you claim to be friends of Aria's. How'd you all meet?"

Don't get me wrong, I can easily lie through my teeth, but Kris can always know when I'm lying to him or trying to hide something. Luckily for me, Artemis took this question, "From school. Aria and I have a lot of classes together." Half truth, the perfect lie. "We met since this dick was giving her some trouble, and I helped her with her troubles. I introduced her to my friends soon after."

Both Kris and Kaldur looked at me, "There's nothing to worry about. He doesn't trouble me anymore since Artemis helped me." They still looked worried, and I just had to wonder. Are they worried about me, or the other guy? They must think Artemis and I tagged teamed on him, how insulting. I only pictured hanging him from his pride and joy only five times, there's no need to worry there.

Kris was about to ask another question but then the food came. Mrs Luong came in smiling handing out the food smiling, "I'm so glad to see that little Aria has more friends." She pats my head having a proud look in her eyes. "And to think, we were worried that you'd only have Kris as your only friend. Now I can feel content that you're more opened to others."

"Ma, stop. You're embarrassing her." Tina, their only daughter aged 20, comes in with more food, "Besides, she was mostly shut in until now. Can't blame her for barely coming out much." She comes over to give me my bowl of food and bends down to whisper into my ear, "And Kris told me about your man, and let me tell you. You made a good choice." I felt my face quickly heat up as Tina leaves having a smirk painted all over. They both left, and I can faintly hear Tina laughing till it was caught of by the kitchen door.

Well, throughout the meal, Kris asked a bit more questions and also told some stories from when we were younger. There was also an episode of some team members having major difficulties in eating,

"Wally, give it up. Just use a fork." Artemis groaned after the tenth time of showing him how to hold chop sticks.

"No, I want to learn. I'm getting better anyways." He grabbed a couple pieces of noodles, but it escaped before it even went an inch away front the bowl. "Damn it. How can you do this?!" Artemis groaned again and showed him again.

Beside them, Dick was teaching Zatanna how to pick rice up with chop sticks. She's got eating noodles just find, so there's no problem between them. Conner gave up and just went with forks while M'gann was easily eating like she'd eaten this way her whole life.

Our eyes met and we had a short mind link conversation, "_M'gann, do Martians eat like this to?"_

"_No, this is the first time I'm using chop sticks."_ She answered sheepishly, "_I'm just using my psychic powers to help me."_

"_That's cheating!" _I exclaimed, "_Why don't you learn like the others?"_

"_There's different ways for people to learn. This is how I learn." _She smiled and I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes at her.

The conversation soon ended and I turned to see Kris talking to Conner about Superman. I chocked down the words begging to come flowing out when I saw that look in his eyes, Kris is a total fan. I look beside me and Kaldur was having some difficulties as well with his food.

He notices that I'm watching and gives an embarrassed smile, "It's harder then it looks."

I giggle a bit and rearing the way he was holding them, "There, that should help you. Besides, it's always harder the first time."** (A/N: Let's leave now since there's nothin else to say, and on to a time skip!)**

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<br>The sun filtered through the window, and light graced around the large bedroom. Monday morning and it's time for students to return to school after a week off in spring. Outside the birds sang their songs, and in the room Aria quickly got ready for the day. She hummed to herself as she walked down the stairs, every step seeming more cheerful then the last, as she got to the dining room for breakfast. "You seem really chipper today young miss." Alfred popped out of no where as always, and his face showed no emotion.

Recovering from shock, Aria could tell that Alfred was pleased to see her smile, "Well, it just seems like a day where nothing can go wrong." she smiled, feeling better then ever. But in a distance, hidden from view and sound. One lone crow caws out in a sign of farewell, and pain. And in that one second, the crow and Aria's eyes met before it flew away.

* * *

><p>(Two days later)<br>The days were normal as before the incidents. Everyone would be at school, hang at the cave and trained. There was no missions and everyone was able to relax. But that was just the eye of the storm.

Two days, and finally a mission. It was the final lab for the Kages, and the justice league can't go in since its in the middle of a battle zone. So the team went and easily got in. There was no security and they were easily able to get in without a hitch. It was a bit too easy, but they just brushed it off thinking that it was just left and whatever was left of the researchers has retreated and thought nothing of it.

However, faith is never kind. They were heading back to the bio-ship when one by one they got knocked out by something. Around her, Shadow sees her friends on the ground. Fearing the worst, she checked all of them for vitals and to her relief they were breathing.

Without a second to lose, she located the culprit for their condition. A single blow tube needle, stuck with perfect accuracy to the vena cava, making for an instant blood contact. And she easily recognized who had done it, and what type by the smell emitting from the needle. "Come out coward." Her voice rang out, a mask to what she's feeling at the very moment. She stood there in the silence, listening for something.

Nothing came at first, but at the corner of her eye something shifted in the darkness and she threw some blades in that direction. It missed, only hitting trees, but a figure came out from the scene behind her taking her neck. "You changed Shadow. Let's see how much you've changed." Her whole body froze from he closeness of his voice, and memories of that night played over in an endless loop. "And don't worry about your friends, they won't die. Just in a deep sleep, and will wake when they're given the antidote." Blade stood in front of her, and she felt helpless and alone. Like that night.

"Blade. What are you doing here?" She spewed, but fear was just below the surface. She got into stance, but her hands slightly wavered.

Blade chuckled lowly as he took steps closer to her, slowly getting closer. 'What do you think I'm here for? Why would I come here after so long?" He looks around, taking in the scene. "So many memories in this one spot. Do you still remember that night?" Shadow blinked back thoughts; desperately trying to forget the pain, blood, screams, and lost. He smiled a sadistic smile and got closer as a harsh whisper left his lips, "You're mind can forget, but you know that you're body never will."

Shadow felt her breath hitch in her throat and her arms started to get lower as if surrendering. She couldn't help it, this man held fear to her, and she knows she might never forget it. Her mind was so muddled that she didn't see that someone else was now there with them. She closed her eyes trying to find refuge in the darkness, but the memory kept coming.

A crash came and her eyes flew open, temporarily clearing her thoughts. She looks again and sees Kaldur up on his feet and fighting Blade. "Get away from her." Kaldur grunted as they were separated by blades.

"And what if I don't?" Blade teased. They pushed off each other and walked around, measuring each other out. "What are you gonna do about it Prince Charming?"

"Anything I can do to get you away from her." He charges at Blade, and they're at it again.

They seemed equal in strength and agility, but the only tipper was speed. And Blade is able to stop him with just that. In a split second, Blade disappeared and came up behind Kaldur. A heartbeat and Kaldur falls to the ground. Shadow ran to Kaldur's side. He was still breathing, so her best guess was that he was knocked out by pressure to pressure points.

Shadow took a deep breath to swallow down the fear. Her thoughts where still muddy, but she needed to get that antidote from Blade and get him out of here. "Blade." A harsh whisper comes out of her as she felt rage slowly seeping into her, "Where's the antidote? I know you have it. You may be a bastard, but you always bring a vile with you." With a blink of an eye she's in front if him with her sword at his neck. "Give it up or we'll have a nice long talk."

Blade chuckled a little and pushed her off with a small true smile on his face, "I knew you look better when you showed emotion. And that's the only reason why I showed my face in front of you." Blade lowered his eyes and he removed his mask, both physically and emotionally. "You set us free, and I knew that you'd be stronger than any of us." His eyes showed genuine pride mixed with sorrow. "I know you won't trust me after everything I, I mean Blade, did to you. No girl should of went through that their first time, and I really regret what happened. But all those times I had this mask on, I was a different person. Now all I want is to live a normal life. I came back to see you to say thank you, and make sure you haven't become their pawn after what they've done to you." Shadow didn't know what to say. In front of her was one of them, a cold hearted assassin, looking down guiltily. But she knew also that it was all that amulet's fault. And the only way to end that amulet's effect was to kill its source, which she did. Now what stood in front of her was the shadow of a killer she once knew.

Questions flew through her mind, but the only thing that came out was, "Where's the antidote?" Her voice chocked up as she held her hand out for Blade to hand the vile to her. He did so quickly and she wrapped her hands tightly around like a life line. Shadow looks straight into his eyes and see a light shade of orange, easily mistaken for brown at a distance. In her mind, she would never connect this boy to the Blade and she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She felt sorry for him. Like her, he was forced into this life but he didn't have a choice. She did, she could have ended it long ago. She didn't need to wait eight years to finally end it all. She was already this strong five years ago, maybe a little weaker, but she would have been able to get that amulet and smash it, freeing them and ending the Kages then and there. But she didn't. That thought forced her next words out, "Don't thank me. I'm not the saint you think I am. I killed hundreds of people on my free will. Unlike you and the others, I was in full control of my actions. And I could have easily stopped it, but didn't. This would have ended soon, but I didn't move. And till the end, I'm still a killer. Our freedom costed the lives of many others."

"Yes, we all know that. We all knew what you had to go through. But, it wasn't all in vain. If you hadn't stopped Chorro at when you did, it would have ended half of the east coast. There would have been more lives that perished."

"Blade..."

He cut her off, "Call me Dylan." He smiled softly, "It's the name my grandfather gave me. And everyone of us have our own name and home to return to. We all feel guilty for what we did, and the only thing we can do now is live on and never forget the dead."

"But I killed a child under the same situation as us. I've killed Angel, and she was someone's 10 year old daughter!" Tears threatened to fall down her eyes now.

Dylan walked closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, "She wasn't under the same hypnosis. She was created by the lab. She held a mixture of all of us, but she was only able to show one power created by herself and that was from the last generation, which Chorro was part of. She wasn't raised like a normal child. If you hadn't stopped her, she would have been on a rampage and nothing would have stopped her. And you know that. It was either that or someone stops her, permanently." Silence fell over the both of them until Dylan spoke again, "And I'm not thanking you for freeing us, but for not being taken in by all that bull they were spewing. You didn't lose yourself and stayed who you were, and that was Aria Muses."

"How'd you know about that!? We never showed our faces once!" Her eyes grew wide, and for the second time today she wanted to punch his face in.

"I just knew." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough for him to be able to whisper into her ear, "I'm a fan." And a second later, he disappeared. Leaving her standing there with the antidote in her hands.

* * *

><p>(Next day)<br>Thursday afternoon. Bright, but clouds blocked the sun from showing. Just a day where it looked grey. School was over, and Aria was walking around the park. She dressed like a normal street kid, so no one paid her any attention. Her mind was still filled with what happened last night, but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

She scanned the area in search of the reason why she was outside. She found him sitting under a tree with his headphones blaring. Aria nearly rolled her eyes as she snuck up behind him. She placed her hand on his shoulder rapidly, causing him to jump out of his daze. As he glared at her, she just smiled looking all innocent, "Hey Kris!"

"Aria, why the hell did you do that for?" Kris grunts, trying to calm his racing heart.

Aria shrugs as she takes a seat beside him on the grass, "It's one of he few ways for you to get out of your daze." She turns to him all serious now, "Now, what are you gonna say that you couldn't tell me on the phone?"

Kris fell silent for a second before turning away. He knew it was gonna be hard, he just didn't know that it would have been this hard. He was grateful that Aria didn't push the matter, and they were both silent for a while. "You won't be seeing me for a while now." Aria couldn't understand so she stayed silent, hoping that he'll say more. "I'm going to California. This record company found us performing two weeks ago and asked if I wanted to join them. I said yes thinking that they asked for both of us, but they just wanted me." He finally had the courage to look at her, but her face showed little to no hint at to what she was thinking. But he continued speaking, "I'll be leaving later today. And I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'm getting picked to form a group with other talents they've found."

"So this is good bye I guess." Aria whispered softly. It grew silent again and Kris couldn't look again. He cursed himself for not telling her sooner. He should have denied the offer, he should have asked if she could join in to, but he didn't. Kris turned to apologize, but Aria stopped him. "Don't, thus is your big chance. You always said you wanted to go big to show your parents that you're not useless. Take it and don't look back. Time moves, and our paths separate only to recoiled again." She has a big smile on her face, "Besides, you said you'd like to rival me. Our rivalry wouldn't work if we're in the same group."

Kris chuckled to himself, feeling really stupid. "Ya." He answered, looking back into her eyes, "And I swear, the next time you see me I'd have a higher title then yours. You just have to wait."

Aria returned his challenging smile, "I'll be waiting, but time will pass and I'll only be getting better." They start to nudge each other and acted like they did when they were kids.

A few hours later, they said their final good byes at the air port. No tears were shed, and they both turned away. Each taking a step forward to the future.

* * *

><p>(2 months later, Night)<br>Aria looked out on the terrace at Mt. Justice, letting her thoughts wonder everywhere and anywhere. The others were inside doing something, and she was just out here for some air. The night air is calm and the cool air is welcoming, yet she still wants something warm to keep her from getting a cold. Before she could move back inside she felt someone standing just behind her, "Aria, what are you doing out here?" She didn't even have to turn to know who it is.

"Just thinking." She answered. She hears movement and feels warm arms surround her.

"You must be cold out here." Kaldur whispered into her ear. "What are you thinking about?" He nuzzled his face into her neck causing her to let out a small moan.

"Just about things." She giggles as she pushes him lightly off her, "Stop that, it tickles." Her laughter was cut off with his lips placed on hers in a chaste kiss. She smiles and wraps her arms around him to deepen the kiss.

They let go and faced each other with smiles on their faces. Too bad the moment was ruined when Batman came and made his present known. The two teens jumps in surprise and face the Dark Knight. "Kaldur, I'd like to talk with you for a moment." His voice called leaving no room for argument. Kaldur wondered what happened and followed Batman back inside.

She was left alone again. Suddenly her phone buzzed and she took it out. Seeing that it's from her manger, Ms. Tomson,she answers wondering what she's calling for. "Good evening , how may I help you?"

"Aria! I have great news! The Gotham Symphony Orchestra is taking a tour around the world for three years and they need a new conductor ready for next week! I actually said that you'd be able to do it, so tomorrow you'll meet them and see how they're doing!" Her manager squealed excitedly through the phone. "So you think you can do it?"

Aria's eyes went wide in shock and she almost dropped the phone. This opportunity is huge, and she's just so young yet one of the top orchestras actually agreed for her to conduct them. She always wanted to do that, but then she'd be separated from her friends, for three years. Her mind went blank as her mouth just moved on their own, "That's amazing, but can I have a second to think about?"

"Of course." Her manger chirped, " It's a big decision, and I don't want to rush you. But you'd have to make one tomorrow since they'd be leaving soon. I've already emailed you the sheet musics they're playing, so just take your time and look through them." With that they set up a meeting place and time to meet, then said their good byes.

"What do I choose?" She sighed to herself, looking back up at the stars.

* * *

><p>(Next day)<br>It was after school, and Aria was still staring at the pages of music given to her last night. Because of school, she wasn't able to look at it until now, and now she can't even decide on how she was gonna do this.

Frustrated, she walks to her piano to get her head straight and just starts playing what comes to mind. Her mind went back to last night to the event of when she told the team. They were supportive to her taking the opportunity, but she's still unsure for some reason.

She got up again and grabbed a random song from the top of her piano to play. It's a love song written as a duet for male and female singers, she likes the song and a lot of people do covers with it. 'Please be careful with me heart' stared at her and she just sighed. She felt fate was making fun of her, but she just shrugs it off and starts to play it.

(_Aria singing_) (**Kaldur singing**) (**_Together_**)

_If you love me, like you tell me  
>Please be careful with my heart<br>You can take it, just don't break it  
>Or my world will fall apart<em>

Without her knowing, Alfred lead Kaldur into the room. She was so into the song that she didn't even notice him getting closer.

_You are my first romance, and I'm willing to take a chance  
>That til life is through, I'll still be loving you<br>I will be true to you, just a promise from you will do  
>From the very start, please be careful with my heart<em>

She stopped singing as she couldn't get the male part. Kaldur smiled a bit, recognizing the song and started where she left off.

**I love you and you know I do  
>There'll be no one else for me<br>Promise I'll be always true, for the world and all to see...**

Aria stopped playing, shocked to hear a voice behind her. "Kaldur, what are you doing here? I thought you went back home to relax?"

He took a seat beside her on he bench, "I wanted to see if you're ok." He looked at the music, "I actually heard this song before. Is it ok if we do the song together?"

"Sure, from the top or when you come in?"

"From the beginning. It'll sound more complete." Aria nodded and started to play the intro. Kaldur watched as her fingers glides over the keys before her voice rings out in perfect harmony with the piano.

_If you love me, like you tell me  
>Please be careful with my heart<br>You can take it, just don't break it  
>Or my world will fall apart<br>You are my first romance, and I'm willing to take a chance  
>That til life is through, I'll still be loving you<br>I will be true to you, just a promise from you will do  
>From the very start, please be careful with my heart<em>

The moment she finished, Kaldur took no hesitation to get to his part. His voice bouncing off every corner of the big hall.

**I love you and you know I do  
>There'll be no one else for me<br>Promise I'll be always true, for the world and all to see  
>Love has heard some lies softly spoken<br>And I have had my heart badly broken  
>I've been burned and I've been hurt before<br>So I know just how you feel, trust my love is real for you  
>I'll be gentle with your heart, I'll caress it like the morning dew<br>I'll be right beside you forever  
>I won't let our world fall apart<br>From the very start, I'll be careful with your heart**

Then magic happens between them as they started to sing in sync with one another. Their voices morphing together with the music.

_You are my first_ (**and you are my last**) _romance_  
><em>And I'm willing to take a chance <em>(**I've learned from the past**)  
><em>That til life is through, <em>**_I'll still be loving you_**  
><em>I will be true to you<em> (**only to you**)  
><strong><em>Just a promise from you will do<em>**  
><em>From the very start<em> (**from the very start**)  
><em>From the very start<em> (**from the very start)**  
>From the very start (<strong>from the very start)<strong>  
><em>Please be careful with...<em>(**I'll be careful with...**)  
>(<strong>your<strong>) (_my_) **_heart..._**

The last of the notes sounded off the piano, and echoed back to the couple. A comfortable silence fell between them as Aria leaned her head on his shoulder. "Kaldur, what do you really feel about me accepting the offer? And tell me the whole truth please."

There was silence for a while before she heard him let out a heavy sigh, "If you really want to know, I feel conflicted." She turns to face him but said nothing to let him continue, "A part of me knows how important music is to you and I want to support you all the way, but another part of me is selfish and wants you to stay here." He grabs her hand and entwines his fingers with hers, "The only thing I'm certain about is that whatever you choose I'll be there for you." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Just choose the path you know you wouldn't regret. And always remember that you have people who'll wish for your happiness. That's what I truly think."

Aria snuggled closer to Kaldur, "You know you're the greatest guy ever. You actually stayed with me through the baggage I've went through. I sometimes wonder how you can stick around after all that."

Kaldur chuckles again and brings her closer to him, whispering into her ear, "It's because you're worth it." Aria's face blow up into a red mess and he placed his lips on hers for a passionate kiss. She smiled, knowing that for now, everything was just perfect.

* * *

><p>(A week later)<p>

A group of people were rushing through security through the airport. Though they still had time, it took quite a while to get a lot of people through when its summer break.

Reporters were outside, hearing news of the new conductor. Luckily for Aria, she was already inside before the others came. Ms. Tomson was there with the girl acting like a worried mother, "Are you sure you brought everything you need? Did you properly say good bye to your friends before hand?"

"Yes Ms. Tomson. I've done everything I need to, now stop worrying and relax. We're going to Paris. You always said you'd go to Paris. So relax, I can handle myself. I'm nearly 17." Aria smiled sweetly at the older woman. Ms. Tomson let out a sigh and nodded sheepishly. She took a seat and decided to read a book to have the time go faster.

Aria smiled, content of calming her manager, and went to look outside the window wondering what her friends were doing at this moment.

The others were actually watching tv at the cave. They were kind of laughing at how big an event the media has made at the news of Aria becoming a conductor. The media was shooting live and waiting for the young musician to come, but they knew that she's already safe inside.

Kaldur watched the screen, but his eyes short of betrayed him. Dick easily sees that Kaldur wasn't feeling that well and decided to ask his leader about it. "Kaldur, you ok?"

Kaldur looks at Dick with a half smile, "I'm good. It's not like I'm never going to see her again." He turns back to the screen, "This world is small, and we'll see each other face to face soon. It'll just take time." Dick nods in understanding, somewhat. Kaldur smiles, looking down at the bracelet around his left arm. It's a simple chain, holding a rare light red pearl. Quietly remembering the quick yet memorable moment.

Aria did the same as she gazed at the necklace holding a matching red pearl. "The string that connects us." She says in a dream like state. She holds the pearl in her small hand and turns back to the window, watching as she's being flown up to the skies. "I'll be back." She whispers to herself before returning to the papers in front of her. "___Time will fly before I even know it."___

* * *

><p><p>

**Well, there you have it! I'm finally done just to have the ending kind of suck on me. I was writing and writing getting great at it, then I got stuck on the ending. I'm sorry if it really sucks, but hey. It leads on a sequel! Maybe, who knows.**

**I just noticed that that sounded really corny. Ah but whatever. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review favorite and follow my story. I'm so touched that people arthis till following after a long time. And thanks to those people who voted! That really helped me.**

**Final thing, if you want a sequel, then just ask! Oh and tell me if I should keep the pairing or change it.**

**Thank you all again! Love you guys!**


	35. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hello everyone! Just here to tell you if you don't know already, but I have the sequel out now! it's called Paths Return You Home, summary is there. Also I need your help again! What should the pairings be? Should it be stating constant? Or would you like to see others hook up?**


End file.
